


Potions and Second Chances

by brixtononfire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Friendships, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Redemption, Romance, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 68,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brixtononfire/pseuds/brixtononfire
Summary: The Battle for Hogwarts has come and went and class is back in session. 18 year old Brixton Winchester is a very talented witch. She has one true aspiration in life and that is to teach Potions. Severus Snape has agreed to help her achieve that goal with the hopes of taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. In doing so they both may get a second chance at happiness.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Potions Aspirations

Chapter 1: Potions Aspirations

Author’s Note: This takes place one year after the Battle for Hogwarts. The castle has been restored. The main change to the original story thus far is that Professor Snape never taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. He did take the Headmaster position when the Death Eaters took over the Ministry, but he stepped down to give the position to Professor McGonagall after the war. Brixton Winchester is in the same year as Harry and his friends. She has been friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione since their first year she helped them a lot in their fight against Voldemort over the years. She stayed at Hogwarts while the trio searched for the horcruxes. I have it set where the Battle will have taken place sooner in the school year, disrupting the entire student body’s attendance as the castle was rebuilt. So Brixton and her friends are back at the school to finish her seventh year and most of the students in Harry’s year have returned to do the same. Another change is that I have changed it to where Harry and Brixton saw Snape’s memories in the Pensive together while Ron and Hermione were with the Weasley family grieving Fred’s death. Severus Snape survived. Remus Lupin and Dobby also survived. All other deaths at the battle will apply to this story unless otherwise mentioned.

  
He has to say yes. I have surely proven myself. Brixton Winchester thought to herself firmly. She was trying to steel her nerves as she made her way to the dungeon of Hogwarts castle. She had not spoken to Professor Snape since last year at the Battle for Hogwarts. He had sent her one very short letter that simply read “Thank you.” That was signed “Severus Snape”. She knew that if it had not been for her quick reactions he would have died from the wounds inflicted by Lord Voldemort’s evil snake Nagini. She was thankful she had been there with her friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The war had forged some unbreakable bonds, but Brixton had few people she could truly rely on. Luna Lovegood was her only friend from her own House. She had thought that things would be different after the war and that people would just be kinder to each other. Apparently that’s just not human nature. The fact of the matter was she was just different from most of the students at Hogwarts. She always had been a little isolated. That’s why she and her best friend Luna enjoyed each other’s company so much. They could simply be different together. Even still, Brixton had not discussed tonight’s plan with anyone at all. She knew that they would try to talk her out of it.

Focusing back on her mission a knot of anxiety gripped Brixton in the stomach. Things had been incredibly tense around Professor Snape since the Battle for Hogwarts. The man had thought he was going to die. He had shared his memories through his tears. It was obvious that those deathbed confessions were given with the intention of never having to talk about them. This had made him more reclusive and guarded around pretty much everyone. His last words to Brixton, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were to swear not to discuss what they had seen with anyone. That was just before losing consciousness in the Great Hall where everyone was tending to the wounded.  
Brixton and her friends of course had to share parts of what they had seen during the trial against Professor Snape for killing Dumbledore and his other actions as a Death Eater. Their testimony had saved the Potions Master from a lifetime in Azkaban. After he was cleared of all charges he simply bowed his head to the Wizengamot and left, never once speaking a word to Brixton and her friends. She assumed he must have been embarrassed by everything that he had shared with them through his tears. It also could not have been an easy burden to bear having slain his only true friend and mentor. Unfortunately even though he had been pardoned and retained his position at Hogwarts, society had not been kind to the professor. He was constantly the gossip in the Daily Prophet and it seemed that most people feared and avoided him. As such, he had become even more reclusive than he had before. Despite encouragement from Brixton and Hermione, Harry had yet to try to talk to Professor Snape about his memories. It seemed he wanted the professor to be the one to strike up the conversation. That had yet to happen.

School had been back in session for a week and Potions classes had been very mundane. It seemed that Professor Snape had lost his passion for teaching the art of potion brewing. He also was very rarely seen around the castle. Brixton had not even seen him in the Great Hall for meals. It was almost as if the man wanted to disappear. All she could hope is that he would be agreeable with her plan. Fortunately for her the Potions Master seemed to find her slightly less insufferable than he did her dear friend Hermione. In their first year Brixton had learned to keep herself mostly quiet in class and allowed her potions to speak for themselves.

After taking one last deep breath to calm herself Brixton knocked at Snape’s office door. It seemed to take several minutes but finally the door opened and revealed the professor dressed in his usual dark robes, inky dark hair hanging around his chin, and a very irritated look upon his face. “Miss Winchester” he nodded his head slightly before continuing, “whatever could you possibly need after office hours?”  
“Good Evening, Professor.” Brixton smiled “I apologize for intruding. I hope I haven’t interrupted anything important.” She glanced past him into the room. It was a comfortable and tidy room with a formal dark green sofa and arm chairs that looked rarely used. Bookshelves filled with books, scrolls, and other objects lined the walls. A cluttered desk sat in the corner of the room. A book was laid upside down with the pages open to about the middle of the book. A short glass of what appeared to be some sort of liquor on ice sat next to the book. A lamp sitting on the desk was lighting up the small space.  
Severus sighed in exasperation without meeting her eyes. “Miss Winchester, my time is very valuable to me. I don’t intend to waste it standing in a doorway so come in and have a seat. Tell me what it is you need.” He opened the door and gestured to the sitting area. Brixton thanked the man and hurried in to sit on one end of the sofa. Severus followed her to sit in the closest arm chair while shutting the door behind him.

Brixton studied him for a moment. Wide red scars spread across Professor Snape’s chin and trailed down his neck until they were hidden beneath his high collared button up shirt. A sudden memory of that awful night overcame Brixton. She saw flashes of bite marks and skin and remembered the feeling of his warm blood on her hands as she applied pressure and muttered spells meant to slow the spread of venom. She had administered several potions that had saved the man’s life. The flashback shook her and she just stared at her professor and chewed her lip.

Trying not to meet her gaze Severus cleared his throat hoping she would speak. The silence was painful. He wanted so badly to thank her properly and express his gratitude towards her for saving his life, but he wasn’t sure he was happy to be alive. He most certainly did not want to talk about the memories he had given Harry while Brixton was doing her best to save his life. He truly just wanted to be left alone with his pain and misery. If it had not been for Minerva’s pleading he wouldn’t have returned to Hogwarts at all. She had felt that he deserved to keep his position for the brave and noble way that he had managed to keep the students safe while fooling Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Severus had tried his best, but he wasn’t sure that he agreed with her assessment.

Finally Brixton found her words. “Professor, I’m sorry to bother you this evening. I happened to overhear Headmistress McGonagall talking to Professor Sprout about how you want to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. She said she is having an incredibly hard time finding someone qualified enough to take the Potions position. Is that true, Professor?”  
Severus nodded before he could even think about the question. Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts was all he had ever wanted. Dumbledore had always pressed that it would hurt the plan to stop Voldemort. It turned out that Voldemort himself had cursed the position so that no one would be able to hold the position for more than a year. Now that that wasn’t an issue Severus wanted the job even more. He believed that his many years of working as a double agent and vast knowledge of the dark arts could really make the difference in the classroom. He hoped that it could give him back his passion for teaching. Preparing young witches and wizards for what is really out there could only serve to hinder upcoming dark wizards and witches. The last thing Severus wanted was another Lord Voldemort gaining power. It was inevitable that there would always be darkness and danger in the world and he wanted to use his knowledge to help stop more people from going through the pain he had gone through. First he had lost Lily and then Dumbledore. Curse the man for making Severus be the one to kill him. Knowing that he had only had about a year left to live was of absolutely no comfort at all. All he had done was spare Draco the horror of doing it himself. At least he had managed that.  
For the first time he looked the young witch in the face and said, “Yes. I do indeed wish to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. However, what does that have to do with you?” He studied her pale freckled face, brilliant green eyes, and her dark curls that came down to her shoulders. Why did she save him? Every day he felt so unworthy of such kindness. Severus knew what she had seen in his tears. The parts involving Lily and James were dreadfully embarrassing and painful. A big part of him just wished that Brixton would leave so he could return to his drink and not have to think about these things.  
“Well Professor, potions are my absolute passion. I have tried not to be a nuisance to you over the years but to be truthful I think you are absolutely brilliant and I want to learn as much as I can from you. I was hoping that you might consider tutoring me in the most advanced and restricted potions.”

The professor’s eyes narrowed as he considered this. It had been two decades since anyone had called him “brilliant”. There was a long pause before he finally spoke. “You are already in my Double Advanced Potions class. There is nothing more that I could teach you that would be appropriate for your level of learning.” He looked her over as though he wanted to say more but a heavy silence settled around them. Brixton finally found her voice again, “Professor Snape, I know that I am in Double Advanced Potions. However, I want to learn more. I want to eventually truly master potions in the way that you have. I am not like most of my peers. I don’t want to simply get through my potions class so that I can finish school. I want to make potions my life. I want to know everything that there is to learn.” She paused and searched his eyes finding a glint of surprise there before continuing, “If you will train me I want to apply for the Potions position when I graduate.”

It was exceedingly rare for the Potions Master to be caught off guard. His experience as a spy before and during the second war against Lord Voldemort had him extremely well trained at masking his thoughts and feelings. This time however, he was completely and utterly stunned and it was written all over his face. Quickly recovering he cleared his throat and shook his head at her. “I’m surprised at your arrogance Miss Winchester. It is extraordinarily bold of you to come to me and ask for my job. Even more bold from a girl who barely speaks in class.”  
Brixton gritted her teeth at the man’s words. I saved your life she thought. Instead she said “I am anything but arrogant. I am capable and self-aware. There is a very big difference. For what it is worth, I know that you don’t like an ‘insufferable know-it-all’ so I keep my mouth shut most of the time. I also don’t feed off of my professors’ approval. Hogwarts has plenty of students starved for attention. I just want to learn as much as I can and produce quality classwork.”

After a moment of silence Brixton continued “In all your years of teaching have you ever taught a witch or wizard who is better than I am at potion brewing? Beyond that have you ever met a witch or wizard that was passionate enough about it to want more classwork? If you can honestly say yes then I will leave immediately and find another profession. This castle has been the only home I have had since I was eleven years old. I am only here because this is truly the most important thing in the world to me.”

“No.” the word came flatly out of Severus’ mouth with great reluctance. There was no denying that she was the absolute most gifted potions brewer that he had ever met. He genuinely believed her to be more naturally talented than even he himself was. He stared at the floor for a moment. Being around Brixton Winchester was one of the hardest things for him to do. It meant facing the reality of his near death experience. It also made him think of what he had shared with Harry. He would have to face that all eventually though. The real issue was that he just did not enjoy teaching anymore. Then again he wasn’t particularly fond of anything and hadn’t been in close to two decades. He knew his moodiness and general disdain for life was even worse after the second war. Perhaps this chance at teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts was the change in life that Severus needed to give him meaning. Redemption he hoped.

Turning back to Brixton he said, “Since you seem so determined I will do this. I have to admit you are rather gifted in the subtle arts of potion making. You do have real potential. We shall start tomorrow immediately after classes are finished for the day. I expect you to be prompt and motivated. We will be working on potions from several books in the restricted section. These are potions that are never taught at Hogwarts due to their dangerous and delicate nature.”  
She sat up straight and was positively glowing at his agreement. “Thank you so much, Professor! I know you really won’t regret this.”

“There is one more thing that you must agree to in order for me to do this,” continued Severus “I will get with Headmistress McGonagall and rearrange your schedule so that you may attend my first year potions class. I want you to assist me in teaching so that you will be prepared to actually teach when the year is up. You will need to know more than just how to brew. You will need to know all the possibilities of poor brewing and how to guide students in the art. Do you accept this condition as well?”

Brixton was beyond thrilled. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She had not expected to actually be able to assist in instructing students. “Yes, of course! I am very eager to get started.”  
“Very well, then.” Severus turned to look at his glass of whiskey on the desk. All of the ice had melted. Checking a clock on the wall he realized it was quite late. He motioned towards the door. “I will escort you to Ravenclaw Tower seeing as how it is past curfew.”

The walk from the dungeons was quiet and more than a little awkward. Severus couldn’t think of anything to say to his student other than things he just could not bring himself to talk about. His dreams were haunted with memories of the war and his near death. The last thing he remembered was Brixton pressing against him to stop the bleeding and whispering her incantations pleadingly. It was more than he deserved. He hoped that helping her learn how to teach Potions would be a start to repay that debt.

He glanced over to Brixton who seemed to be positively glowing. It was truly a surprise to Severus. She was right about most students despising potions and preferring more instantaneous magic. Brixton however had always done so well in his class. Every potion she had ever made was of spectacular quality. Maybe she was the right person to take over his class.  
Eventually they made their way to the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. Severus fidgeted with the sleeve of his cloak unsure of what to say. Brixton saved him the trouble by turning to him and smiling. She had a very hard time containing herself as this was truly the happiest she had felt in such a long time. She was absolutely glowing with happiness. “Thank you so much, Professor, for the extra classes and for the walk to my dormitory.” She turned toward the knocker on the door as if to go in but quickly turned back around. Their eyes met and Brixton smiled radiantly, “We don’t have to talk about it, sir. But I want you to know that I am very much glad that you are alive.” Saving him from having to find a response Brixton muttered the answer to the door knocker’s riddle and disappeared behind the door.

Severus froze. Brixton’s eyes had been full of admiration and empathy. No one had looked at him like that since Lily. His heart was pounding in his ears. While on the outside he appeared as usual, icy and distant, internally it took a second to compose himself. Walking back to the dungeons he reflected on their conversation and all of the things that he had wanted to say but couldn’t. He realized that these private classes were going to be filled with moments like that. He finally admitted to himself that he wasn’t going to be able to avoid talking about his memories forever. These classes were going to make it happen sooner rather than later. Merlin help him.


	2. Getting Started

Chapter 2: Getting Started

Morning came early and Brixton leapt out of her bed filled with excitement. She was determined to prove herself. She dressed as quickly as she could and gathered her books, parchment, ink, and quill into her Ravenclaw blue book bag. The bag was made of faux leather and was a gift from Luna. After giving her things a second glance to be sure she had everything she rushed out of the dormitory and headed to the Great Hall. On the way she nearly tripped going down the stairs twice and ran into a first year student. She stopped in a little enclave of Ravenclaw Tower and took several deep breaths. The last thing Brixton wanted was to muck up her chances at the Potions Master position by getting ahead of herself. After settling down a bit she continued on her way.

Upon entering the Great Hall Brixton was surprised to see Professor Snape in what looked like a deep conversation with Professor McGonagall. She had yet to see him in the Great Hall for meals so she wondered if they were discussing her desire for extra potions lessons. Oh, Brixton now that is just arrogant. Mind your own business. She scolded herself. 

She ran past the Ravenclaw table to join Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna at the Gryffindor table. She had been eating with them since the start of the school year. After the war and everything she just felt like she should be amongst her friends and not just the students from her house. She had always been rather lonely at the Ravenclaw table anyway. She had many acquaintances from her House, but no one that really mattered like her friends from Gryffindor. 

As she settled into the table Brixton began picking out pastries and fruit for her breakfast. She was seated between Neville and Luna. Luna had a large bowl full of pudding and Brixton wasn’t even sure where she had gotten it from as there was never pudding at breakfast. Across from them were Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Hermione had her nose in a book as she slowly nibbled on a piece of bacon. Harry and Ron were talking about the upcoming Quidditch match. Not wanting to interrupt but thoroughly excited Brixton broke the conversation. “Guys, I have something I just have to tell you about!” 

At that exact moment a familiar smooth voice interrupted from behind her. “Excuse me.” Brixton and her friends turned to see the Potions Master himself standing next to Brixton a small folded piece of paper in his hand. He passed it over to Brixton and gave her a small smile before turning to leave the table. Hermione nudged Harry encouragingly. Harry mumbled, “uh, Professor? Could I have a moment of your time maybe later today?”

Professor Snape turned back to the group. His eyes were closed tight and his face was strained in an uncomfortable looking way. “Not yet, Potter.” And the man was gone as quickly as he had arrived, his dark cloak sweeping behind him.  
“See?” Harry motioned at the man leaving “Hermione, he doesn’t want to talk about it.”

“But you have plenty of questions! Surely after everything we have all been through the two of you can come to some sort of cordial conversation.” Hermione pressed.

“Not yet it seems.” Harry muttered shoving a muffin into his mouth. He clearly wanted to avoid the conversation. Brixton did not blame him. It had been all too personal.  
Luna turned to Brixton smiling, “What does your letter say? I do hope you aren’t in any sort of trouble. The school year has just started.”

Brixton laughed and began opening the note. It read:  
“Miss Winchester,  
Headmistress McGonagall has approved your private potions lessons and your assistance with my first year class. It has been decided that since you are Muggleborn you really don’t need your Muggle Studies class. Instead you will attend the first year’s Potions Class as your first class of the day. This starts today. Please be early so that we can prepare before the first year students arrive. I hope that this is to your satisfaction.  
Severus Snape”

Brixton was barely able to contain a squeal of joy. Her friends were all staring at her waiting for an explanation. She smiled at them, “I am going to start learning how to teach potions. Professor Snape has agreed to give me private potions lessons that will cover things that are not traditionally taught at Hogwarts. I also am going to assist him in teaching his first year class.” She turned to Luna, Ron, and Neville “I won’t be in Muggles Studies with you anymore.” Her happiness was written all over her face.

Hermione smiled at Brixton and asked, “Well that makes sense. Harry and I don’t take Muggles Studies either. So, is this what you want to do after graduation? You want to teach Potions here?”

Brixton nodded. “More than anything!”  
Neville shuddered next to her. “You’ll have Potions three times a day? I can’t imagine! Having to see Professor Snape once a day is plenty for me.” 

The group erupted in laughter at that. Luna noted, “He must think very highly of you to take on all the extra work. He also didn’t even remind us to sit at our own table. Maybe you can convince him to talk to Harry.”

Brixton shook her head. “No, Harry, I’m very sorry. I don’t want to ruin my chances at getting the lessons I will need to apply for the Potions position.”

Harry nodded back at her, “I understand. I think its best if we just leave him be. He will talk to me about it all when… and if he wants to.” His face held a mixture of emotions. He hadn’t wanted to talk about it with his friends but they all knew it had been very hard to see his father in such a negative light. Brixton assumed that that was one of the reasons that he had been avoiding forcing a conversation with Professor Snape. It would mean having to reconcile with those complicated feelings. Brixton and Hermione shared a knowing glance. 

“Well, I will see you all later. I need to hurry in order to be early to Professor Snape’s first class. He wants to be able to go over the lesson with me before the first years come in.” She gathered her things and shoved one last small pastry into her mouth and waved goodbye to her friends.

When Brixton made it to the dungeons she was overfilled with a happiness that she hadn’t felt since before the war. Things finally seemed to be going her way. She opened the classroom door and found Professor Snape gathering ingredients and distributing them amongst the tables. “Hello Professor” Brixton smiled. “Thank you again for this opportunity. What can I do to help?”

Severus gave a small nod of his head back to his student. “Good morning, Miss Winchester. Today we are going to be teaching the first years how to brew the Vitamix Potion.” He waved his wand to an empty space opposite his own desk and a desk and small lamp appeared. “You may place your things over there.”  
Brixton did as she was told and waited for more instructions. Severus reached through his cloak and pulled out a silver key and passed it over to Brixton. He said “This is a key to my storeroom. Everything is in alphabetical order. Will you please gather enough powdered root of Asphodel for the class? Do not disturb anything else, I will notice if you do.”

“Of course I will, Professor. I won’t touch anything else.” Brixton hurried out of the room and went next door to the Potion Master’s storeroom. Once inside, Brixton was thoroughly impressed with the organization of the room. Everything was meticulously labeled and alphabetized. She was able to quickly find what she needed and returned to the classroom. 

She went to return the key to her professor and he held his hand up and said, “That is a spare. Since you will be assisting me daily I think it best to keep it on you at all times. Do not lose it and do not tell anyone that you have that key. After more than one occasion of having my personal stocks raided I finally decided to put some powerful locking spells on it that can’t be undone with simple magic. The keys are the only way to unlock the storeroom without myself dropping the warding spells. There are many foolish students who would see that key put to poor use.”

“Yes, Professor, I promise to take good care of it and not tell anyone.” Brixton assured him. She pulled a silver chain necklace out from under her shirt. It had her mother’s wedding band on it, the only thing she had of her mother’s. She unclasped it and slipped the key onto the chain before clasping it again and slipping it back under her shirt. 

“Very well, then. The first years will be arriving soon. I want you to watch me teach the class and you will help any student who is struggling to keep up. It is a very simple potion and only takes one hour to brew so this should be an easy assignment for you.”  
Severus was right about it being an easy day. Brixton quietly attended to several students who were not able to keep up with the professor’s lesson. She kept them on track and explained the instructions more slowly and with more detail. She also made sure to listen to Professor Snape’s lecture to be sure that she herself did not miss anything. 

One boy in particular was really struggling. His technique for practically every step was all wrong. Brixton had been quick to notice that he had included the leaves and not just the flowers of wolfsbane into his cauldron. Professor Snape had already covered this during his lectured, but these are eleven year old students after all. Knowing that this could prove lethal Brixton used her wand to empty the boy’s cauldron and instructed him to start over. She made a point to address the entire class and stressed that while the flowers of wolfsbane were perfectly safe the rest of the plant could easily kill a person if ingested.  
Severus shook his head and reprimanded the boy telling him to thank Brixton for her observation of his mistake. He said to the class, “Of course, it is always of the utmost importance that no students ever sample their potions without my explicit instruction to do so. Let this serve as a perfect example as to why.”

When it was all said and done Brixton was happy to see that all of the students, including those struggling, were able to produce the perfect consistency and shade of blue. As the class was wrapping up and students were cleaning their stations Brixton began packing up her bags and tidying up the classroom.  
When the last student had left Severus made his way over to Brixton. “You did exceedingly well,” he said, “It seems that you not only have the passion for potions you also appear to have a natural talent for teaching. I must confess that I have always just let the students that don’t do so well in my classes struggle. I have always taken the approach that if they lacked the talent or drive to succeed then that was on them. I’ve never seen such progress in one class from those students that simply lack the natural prowess for potion brewing. I look forward to seeing such changes here at Hogwarts. I don’t mean only for the students. I confess that in the past I have allowed my own circumstances and anger to affect my teaching. That is something that I hope to change over the course of this year. It seems this training arrangement may very well benefit the both of us.” He gave her a small smile.

“Thank you for the kind words, Professor. In my personal opinion, no one should blame you for allowing the heavy weight that was on you to affect your job. Anyone that would have something to say about it hasn’t walked in your shoes. I can’t imagine what it was like. I’m very sorry you had to go through such horrid things.” Brixton didn’t know what else to say and did not want to press her professor any further than he was comfortable. She knew, rather she felt, how pained and jaded he had felt in his memories. She had nothing but sympathy and respect for the man before her. 

He simply nodded and turned back to take a seat at his desk. Brixton quietly left the classroom. Despite the dark turn that their conversation had taken, Brixton had a smile so big on her face that it hurt. She had done so well for her first day assisting with the first years. She was elated that she had received such high praise from Professor Snape. 

Brixton had hoped that this year would be a year of healing for everyone, but she had no idea just how true that was going to be. She hurried as fast as she could to her Advanced Charms class. She wanted to catch Luna and Hermione and tell them how wonderfully her first assistant teaching class had gone. She still couldn’t believe how well things were going for her already this year and was filled with optimism. 

The rest of the day passed without much excitement. Her friends, although still confused at her desire to teach potions, were very supportive. After dinner she went back to the Potions classroom for her private lessons. Severus taught her how to brew Felix Felicis otherwise known as Liquid Luck. It would take six months to be complete, but due to its extremely delicate nature he thought it would be a good place to start.

They worked quietly together and neither brought up the very personal memories that they were both thinking about. Felix Felicis is an extremely delicate concoction that if even the slightest bit off can cause disastrous results for anyone who consumes it. It is also not traditionally taught to students due to the risks of using it on a regular basis to essentially cheat on exams, broom races, or Quidditch matches. Even still, the potion had its place at Hogwarts for different reasons. He had heard that the former members of Dumbledore’s Army had used the potion to better their chances during the Battle for Hogwarts. After learning this Severus had felt that it would perhaps be a good potion to have several vials of in his storeroom just in the event that there were to be some new sort of danger or trouble at Hogwarts. 

Severus watched Brixton brew with such ease and focus that it reminded him of his younger self. It was also a little more than painful as it reminded him of brewing with Lily. She had been a spectacularly gifted potions brewer herself. Severus tried to shake the thoughts of Lily out of his head. He was both proud at Brixton’s success and flattered that she wanted to learn so much from him. He found himself smiling more than he had in years. It was a nice end to the day and as they said their goodbyes Severus felt very hopeful that by this time next year he would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and that his bright student would be teaching classes of her own.


	3. Uncomfortable Conversations

Chapter 3: Uncomfortable Conversations

Severus Snape had not been able to show his true emotions or intentions for so many long years that it had truly shaped the man’s very being. He was trying so hard to find that balance between what was comfortable and what was real. He sat in his quarters slowly finishing his third glass of whiskey. The burn of the liquid stung in both the literal and figurative sense. Turning out to be quite like my father despite my best efforts not to do that very thing, he chastised himself as he pushed the bottle away and made the difficult decision not to have another glass.  
He glanced over at a portrait of the late Dumbledore that hung in between two tidy bookshelves. The words of the actual man rang in Severus’ ears. I should never reveal the best of you, Severus?

Severus made his way over to the portrait and asked, “May I have a word with you?”

Dumbledore’s portrait rose up from his seat and came towards the front of the frame. “Of course you may, Severus. What is bothering you?” he asked. 

Severus paused. He had done much talking with Dumbledore’s portraits during his short time as Headmaster of Hogwarts, but very little since he had returned from his months of recovery at St. Mungo’s. Finding the right words he said, “I’m having an exceptionally hard time figuring out how to live now that the Dark Lord has been vanquished for the final time. I’m unsure of myself at nearly all times. You once said that by concealing my reasons for joining you and the Order that I was concealing the best of myself. I’m afraid that it seems that I have done exactly that. What’s worse is that it seems that I have lost myself in the effort. I am unsure what remains of me after so many years of playing by certain rules that kept me alive.”

“I see,” replied his beloved mentor and only true friend “I know those rules so well. Those rules kept almost everyone at a distance. The question really is who is it that you want to be?”  
Severus opened his mouth and shut it several times. He was not good at these kinds of intensely emotional conversations and he never had been. Finally he replied, “I am not sure. When I was a younger man you know I was so drawn to the dark arts. I had a miserable life at home and thanks to certain people it was not much better here at Hogwarts for me when I was growing up. As only you truly know I lost all desire to be a Death Eater the very moment that Lily and her family’s lives were put into danger. I truly did want them all to be saved. I had long before that put aside any childish notions that she could ever love me back so all I had left was the small comfort of knowing that she would be happy. Then you convinced me to help you protect Harry for so many years and I worked diligently towards the goal of eventually bringing down the Dark Lord. I never wanted anyone to know out of sheer embarrassment, but I tried to convince myself it was out of self-preservation. “

Dumbledore’s portrait nodded quietly in response. So Severus continued, “To get to the point, I spent seventeen years concealing all but the absolute worst of myself. I was never much of a happy or social person at any point of my life. I barely know what to say to anyone that isn’t snide or dismissive. I don’t know how to express the deep feelings that I have beneath the surface. And I damn sure have no idea how I am going to face Harry Potter and have the conversation that he is so very clearly wanting to have with me. It’s a conversation that he deserves to have, but I don’t know how to face it. I don’t know how to reconcile my feelings of love and distaste for him.”

“Hmmm” replied the portrait slowly, “Perhaps you should start with easier conversations. I personally know that Minerva would love to have a heart to heart with you. She tells me that she convinced you to come back to your position as Potions Master almost entirely through owls while you were recovering at St. Mungo’s. She says that you and she have never discussed my death or the duel that the two of you had while Hogwarts was in peril. She now knows that you were doing your absolute best to protect the school and the children within these walls, but you have never allowed her the satisfaction of a true reconciliation.” 

Gritting his teeth Severus knew that his mentor was right. He had avoided Minerva as much as he had everyone else. He had almost exclusively spent his the weeks since returning to Hogwarts reclusively in his area of the dungeons. It was much easier than trying to change his relationships with the other staff members including Minerva. He had always been elusive and kept everyone at a distance. The only reason he had been regarded with respect by the other staff members over the years was merely due to his skills and Dumbledore’s confidence. 

He squinted his eyes as he answered the portrait, “Here you are, right as usual. It’s time to break some old habits and actively try finding my footing as my true self rather than a mere pawn in the war.” 

“Now Severus, you always were so much more than a pawn. I know how deeply you came to care for Harry over the years. As much as you like to think it was just a debt you owed to Lily I know that many of your actions became of your own desire to see this world a better place. You succeeded in that and should be proud of yourself despite how others may always treat you.”  
Severus nodded, “I have long been used to being feared and disliked. That’s the bed I made years ago. I just want to find some sort of peace in this second chance at life that I have been given for whatever reason.”

“Then drop the walls you have enshrouded yourself in, Severus. Find who you really are and start to show those around you those true colors that I grew to love and respect over the years. You are an incredibly good man who has done terrible things but it was all for the greater good in the end. Without you we may have never won.”

“I deeply wish you hadn’t made me kill you. Even though everyone knows now that it was at your request it doesn’t change the disgust and fear that others feel when they look at me. I can feel it every day. It’s a wonder that there wasn’t an outcry from the parents when Minerva gave me my job back.”  
The portrait nodded in an understanding manner. “That is because they don’t understand the capacity for love and compassion that it took for you to do such a thing. I needed you to take my life. There was no other way. You saved Draco from having such a dark shadow on his soul. Truthfully you saved me the agony of a drawn out death at the hands of Voldemort’s curse. It was truly a necessary act of mercy.”

“What of my soul? I’m the one that has to live with this. I’m the one that has to carry the burden. I wouldn’t want it to be Draco who had to do it, but I wish every day that there could have been another way.” Severus shuddered. 

“I am the mere shadow of a man, just a portrait after all. The reason my portrait was commissioned so close to my actual death was for you. It was done so that you wouldn’t have to bear the weight of your actions alone. My human self wanted you to know how thankful he was for your loyalty and mercy. It is true that murder leaves the darkest of marks on a person’s soul, but what you did was not murder. It was something else entirely. Now, it is my understanding that Minerva is currently in her office and if you truly want to start building a happier more content life for yourself I think it would be best if you pay her a visit.”

Severus nodded and thanked the image of the man he still loved for his time and comforting words. He was thankful for the glasses of whiskey he had consumed. He was by no means drunk, but it had taken the edge off of his nerves. He would need that to do what he was about to have to do.

The walk to the Headmistress’s office was a quiet one. It was after curfew and he only passed by a prefect from Hufflepuff in his journey through the castle. He was thankful for the lack of prying eyes. He was still rather emotional from the talk with Dumbledore’s portrait. He missed the actual man more than words could ever begin to describe. 

After reaching the gargoyle on the third floor of the Headmaster’s Tower Severus uttered the silly password “Buttercup” and the gargoyle shifted and the spiral staircase emerged. He took a deep breath and ascended the stairs quickly, his dark cloak billowing behind him. 

Once he reached the office he was pleasantly surprised that it was not much different than it had been during his brief time as Headmaster. Severus himself had changed very little after Dumbledore’s personal effects had been removed and gifted to those in his will. He liked the comfort of the office being similar to the way Dumbledore had kept it for so many years. It seemed Minerva felt the same way.

Minerva McGonagall was seated at the ornate gold desk in the center of her office. “Hello, Severus” she greeted kindly almost as if she had been expecting him.

“Good Evening, Minerva” Severus returned. “I know you have wanted to talk to me for quite some time and I have cowardly been avoiding facing it. You have my most sincere apologies for that.”

Minerva gave him a small smile and with a swish of her wand a chair that matched her own appeared near Severus opposite her side of the desk. “I cannot imagine your adjustment to life since the war has been easy. Accordingly, I have tried to remain patient and knew that you would come to me when the time was right.” She assured him.

“Thank you for that consideration. You are correct, it has not been easy. To be truthful, I am struggling with it very much and your understanding means a great deal to me.” He replied as he took a seat.

She pushed a small stack of books on her desk to the side and placed her hands folded on top of the desk. A quill that had been writing on its own stopped and settled down atop the parchment it had been writing on. Minerva said, “Severus I suppose I will start by asking why you gave me the Headmistress position. Your resignation letter was very short and to the point and your recommendation of me had been the same. You deemed me ‘more than qualified to carry the position with skill and with the utmost regard to the students’ wellbeing’. I very much appreciate that assessment of my character but I don’t understand why you didn’t want to return and hold the position for yourself.”

Severus frowned, “I did not want the position because I felt, and still feel, as though I had not truly earned it. It was the Dark Lord and his minions at the Ministry that put me in the position. In my time as Headmaster I did everything I could to protect the students and this school without giving my true intentions away. It was unimaginable having to deal with the Carrow siblings and their constant torture of the students and their horrific teachings as Professors. I felt like you were who Albus would have wanted in the position and I felt like you were more than qualified. You would lay down your life for these children and have always been my favorite fellow Professor even though I was never able to actually show it.”

Minerva gave a small, slightly embarrassed smile, “I had no idea.” She said.

“I have always had nothing but the utmost respect for you as both a professor and a comrade against the dark forces that have threatened this school over the years. Furthermore, if I ever were to be Headmaster I would want it to be of my own merit and not due to my affiliation with Death Eaters.” He spat the words out as if disgusted in himself. “I also never told you how sorry I am that we had to duel during the Battle. I never would have raised a wand against you if it hadn’t been in self-defense and for appearances. I actually cornered you to see if you knew where Potter was so that I could do my best to protect him until the moment was right. Due to him being a living breathing horcrux Dumbledore had told me that he would have to die but I still wanted to do everything I could to prevent it even though I knew it was inevitable. Dumbledore also said that it was of the utmost importance that it be the Dark Lord be the one to kill Harry in order for him to be mortal again.”  
Minerva nodded, “What a wonderful thing it was that he was able to come back from the dead.”

“Yes,” Severus answered back quickly.

Minerva continued, “You played your role so very well, Severus. I would have never known where your true loyalties were placed if it hadn’t been for Harry’s testimony. He fervently supported you while you were recovering. At the time I thought you a true murderer as did all who remained here and were loyal to Dumbledore and Hogwarts. However, after Harry’s revelations I realized that you had only used defensive spells against me. That was not so obvious in the heat of battle.”

“Yes, I was so thankful when Flitwick joined you and I was able to just make an escape rather than continuing to fight you. I didn’t know what I would have to do in order to keep the mask on so to speak,” he said with the deep emotion of it heavy in his voice. “I didn’t want to spill any more blood. It was horrible enough having to kill Dumbledore.”

“I understand now that that is what he wanted and felt was necessary though, Severus. I don’t even fully understand it myself but I do believe it takes a true and loyal friend to do something so difficult that is asked of them. I cannot begin to imagine what a burden it has been to bear.” Minerva stressed the words true and loyal with great inflection. 

Feeling more than a little uncomfortable Severus shifted the conversation. “I want to thank you for your approval of allowing me to train Brixton Winchester for my position. I truly believe that I will serve much better in the Defense Against the Dark Arts position.”

“I think you will do great in teaching our students how to defend them against such forces that you know yourself all too well.” She replied. “I am growing increasingly tired having to rotate the position amongst several substitutes as well. Do you think that Miss Winchester has what it takes to take over your position? As you know, it takes more than just the knowledge of advanced potions and the ability to teach. She will have to manage the brewing of many different potions year-round to supply the school with the potions we need as you have done so well over the years. I also worry about her age.”

“It has only been a week since I started my extensive tutoring of Miss Winchester, but I truthfully believe she is more qualified than any witch or wizard twice her age. I was not much older than her when I took the position myself. I also believe that despite her youth she will remain professional in her duties but I will better be able to assess that as the year wanes on.” Severus responded. 

The Headmistress nodded in response. It seemed neither of them knew what to say next. After a long pause Minerva said, “I’m so thankful that you decided to return to Hogwarts, Severus and I hope that you can find some happiness here that you have not been fortunate enough to experience over the years.”  
“Hogwarts is my home and I am sure that it will take time, but I hope that I will able to get reacquainted with not only the staff here but also my own self.” He said looking down at his feet.  
“Your true self will shine through, Severus. I know it. Thank you for coming to me to clear the air. I also want to say how happy I am that you survived the attack.”

He gave her a small smile and they said their goodbyes. As Severus made his way back to his own quarters he felt as though a part of the heavy weight he always carried on his shoulders was lifted. It was nowhere near the end of his transformation to his ‘true self’ but it felt like a good start.


	4. Uncanny Similarities

Chapter 4: Uncanny Similarities

The next few weeks passed uneventfully. Brixton was doing well in all of her classes and was thoroughly enjoying assisting Professor Snape in teaching the first years. The two of them had seemed to find a comfortable rhythm in working together and were getting a lot of potions that the hospital wing needed churned out.

Brixton was spending what little time she had left in her days to study and visit with her friends from Gryffindor House. She was also spending a lot of her time avoiding Rikkon Brisbane. He was a seventh year Ravenclaw student who had been attempting to woo her since their fourth year. Unfortunately for Brixton he was getting more and more insistent and was beginning to be quite forceful. He had left a bruise on her arm earlier in the week that was still hurting. Instead of mentioning it to any of her friends Brixton just kept quiet and tried to avoid the boy as much as possible. She simply felt that there were much more important things in the world for everyone to focus on instead of some prat’s little crush.

Because of this she was actually happy to see Rikkon and the rest of the seventh years leaving for Hogsmead. She had settled in next to a tree and waved goodbye to her friends as she opened up one of the potions books from the restricted section of the library that Professor Snape had instructed her to study. The cool breeze and the rustling of leaves was a pleasant comfort to Brixton. It was a reminder that the holidays were coming and although she had nowhere to go she always enjoyed the holiday season. 

Suddenly a shadow was cast over her book causing Brixton to jump. She dropped the book she had been reading onto the ground and looked up. Professor Snape stood over her and frowned apologetically, “I am sorry. I did not mean to frighten you.” He bent down and picked up the book, dusted it off, and passed it back to Brixton. “Why aren’t you joining your friends at Hogsmead?” he asked her.

“I’ve never been allowed to go to Hogsmead. I hear it’s a lovely place though.” She smiled up at her professor. “Would you like to sit down, sir? I was just going over some of the potions that you have planned for us to brew this year.”  
Severus hesitated a little before letting out a small chuckle, “Ever the eager study I see. Yes, I think I will have a seat for a little while. I am just coming back from taking some potions to Madame Pomfrey.”

The courtyard was very quiet as almost all the seventh years had gone to Hogsmead and the other students were at class. This hour was actually Professor Snape’s seventh year class so he had some free time. He awkwardly shifted to sit on the ground near Brixton. They sat in silence for several minutes with neither of them truly knowing what to say. Brixton had offered for her professor to join her out of sheer politeness and had not actually expected him to sit with her.

Clearing his throat, Severus was clearly uncomfortable. Social interactions had never been one of his strengths. He finally asked, "Brixton, tell me why you aren’t able to go to Hogsmead.”  
She frowned, “Oh that’s not something I really want to bore you with. There are much better things to talk about.” Severus noted the dark expression that clouded her face. He felt bad for asking, but now it seemed best to encourage her to talk about it. He really hated that he wasn’t good with these sorts of things.  
“I don’t believe you will bore me. In fact, having been your teacher all these years I feel bad not having known that you never get to go to Hogsmead. It is a shame; really it is a ‘lovely place’ as you put it.” He fiddled with the sleeve of his cloak nervously. It was just a simple conversation, but after the war he wasn’t sure who he was supposed to be or how he was supposed to act. For nearly two decades he had a role to play and that was gone now. That just left a man with a lot of people who hated and misunderstood him. It didn’t help that that wretched woman Rita Skeeter had written that awful and wildly inaccurate book about him. Oddly enough the brazen woman hadn’t been bold enough to request an actual interview from the man himself. Not that he would have given her one anyway. He knew she just twisted the truth to make it as sensational as possible. And yet her book had not been nearly as interesting as the truth would have been. It was mostly slander, and at this point in his life Severus was used to that.

This was something that the witch only very rarely talked about and never with much detail. Something about the man and his own miserable upbringing made her feel compelled to share. Brixton shifted a little and sighed, “Okay. My parents were both Muggles who lived in Brixton. As I’m sure you know, a very posh part of London. They had a lot of money and made sure that other people knew it. They were always at grand parties, art exhibits, music festivals. They named me after the district they loved so well. They probably would have given me a very good life had my mother not died giving birth to me. That turned my father to drinking and when he was drinking he was a very cruel man. It became obvious that I was different and that made his outbursts much worse. There were times when the beatings were almost daily. What was worse though was he often called me a freak. When my Hogwarts letter arrived he told me to never come back and that I was not welcome in his home again. This obviously leaves no parent or guardian to sign permissions for me to go to Hogsmead. I think he blamed me being a witch on why my mother died. Anyways, because of that I have kind of had to find my own way. I always spend the holidays here at Hogwarts. In the summers I used to go to a distant cousin’s house and sleep on the couch. They were nice enough to me, but I wouldn’t call us family in the usual sense. This year I have been invited to spend the summer with the Weasleys. Molly and Arthur are such nice people, but I don’t want to be a burden. I am hoping that when the school year ends I can apply for the potions position and just stay here. Hogwarts has truly been my only real home in my life. I think that is a big draw of teaching here. I’m rather afraid to leave in many ways”

Her story hit home for Severus and filled him with anger towards any parent that would make their own child feel so unwanted. He debated for a moment on what he wanted to say. His usual disposition would be to not say anything or find an excuse to get out of the conversation. He had been through so much in the wars against Voldemort and was so accustomed to concealing all of his feelings other than disdain. Severus didn’t know exactly why but something in his gut told him that this would be a good opportunity to start trying to open up a little more and not be so distant from those around him. So, after a few moments of silence he said, “I’m very sorry that you had to go through such a thing. It seems we have some uncanny similarities, Miss Winchester. My parents were very cruel and neglectful people. My father was an especially poor parent. I’m all too familiar with what a drunken beating feels like as well. After all these years I am unsure why they even had me. I deeply regret the person that they shaped me into being in my youth.” He paused; the usual smooth baritone of his voice had gotten even deeper. He looked at the young witch who was watching him intently. “You know, I haven’t really talked about my parents in ages. They really were awful people and I wish that I hadn’t allowed them to turn me into such a miserable person myself.” He was surprised at himself for being so open, but after Voldemort’s death he was beginning to feel like it was time to keep fewer secrets.

Brixton bit her lip pensively. She didn’t want to upset him. It was easy enough to bring out his temper without talking about such a personal thing. In the end she decided speaking was better than not. She reached out and put a hand gently on Severus’ shoulder. He jumped a little at the contact, but she just gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before saying, “Forgive me for being so bold, Professor. Maybe you were exactly who you needed to be. If it hadn’t been for your interest in the dark arts then you never would have gotten into Voldemort’s good graces. You would have never been in a position to help Dumbledore, The Order, and Harry. In fact if you hadn’t been such a ‘miserable person’ in your youth then maybe Harry might not have ever been born.” She froze as a flash of anger came into his eyes briefly before settling down. She quietly continued, “I don’t know if you realize this or not but if it weren’t for you Harry would have never defeated Voldemort. I personally think you have more than made up for any wrongdoings. You are still young if I dare say so, Professor. Thirty-nine if I do the math correctly. You have your whole life ahead of you to be a different kind of person if you so wish.” Brixton moved her hand and placed it in her lap. She looked down at the dirt waiting to be reprimanded for being so forward.

Instead Severus grabbed her hand from her lap and gave it a light squeeze before letting it fall back into her lap. She felt his touch linger for long after he had let her hand go. His voice was so soft she was barely able to hear him. “If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t have a life left to do anything with. I cannot begin to thank you enough for your quick thinking and kindness. You had no reason to believe me anything other than a loyal servant of the Dark Lord. It wasn’t until later that you and your friends discovered my true nature. Yet, you saved me all the same. Why?”

“Because it was the right thing to do.” Brixton had no other explanation. “We were both just so lucky that I had Blood Replenishing Potions and some blood clotting potions that I came up with myself. There is no way you would have survived without them.”  
Severus’ brow furrowed, “You made your own blood clotting potions and Blood Replenishing Potions? Why would you have those?”

“Well, after Arthur Weasley survived the attack from Nagini I made sure to find out exactly what it was that was helping at St. Mungo’s. When I learned that he was drinking Blood Replenishing Potions every hour I knew that that would help if the war came to Hogwarts. The blood clotting concoction I came up with was after figuring out the venom was preventing Arthur’s blood from properly clotting causing him such a long and complicated recovery. I made sure to brew as much as I could and supplied Madam Pomfrey with as much as I could as well. She was the one who tested my blood clotting potion and deemed it safe for use. I wanted to be able to help anyone, including myself, which may have the misfortune of encountering the nasty beast. It was a small thing, but something I knew that I could do to help the cause.” She smiled up at him, “I don’t know if I could have helped you without those potions… especially with how close to the heart the snake struck you.”

Severus’ hand instinctively went to touch his neck. The scars had hurt for months and were still an angry red color. He was amazed at Brixton’s preparedness and intellect. He himself had not thought to do such a thing. Admittedly, it had more to do with his arrogance than anything else. “I’m impressed, Miss Winchester, and forever in your debt.”

The witch smiled back at him, “You are in no such thing. However, it seems you are already repaying me with all the extra lessons in Potions. I want more than anything to be able to stay here at Hogwarts after graduation. This just feels like where I belong.” The professor’s heart leapt a little as she said that. It was a familiar and old feeling. It was a feeling that he had not felt since the falling out with Lily. He quickly shoved the feeling back down and chastised himself internally. You’re old enough to be her father, you old bugger. Besides, he felt that he would never and could never love anyone the way he would eternally love Lily. He told himself that this was merely a fleeting feeling as a result of Brixton’s unexpected kindness and respect.  
Suddenly students began spilling into the walkways surrounding the courtyard. Severus stood quickly still a little shaken from his brief lapse of composure. He offered Brixton a hand up and excused himself. The young witch herself was completely oblivious to what her professor was feeling. She was thinking that their talk had been a very good one. It felt like progress. Maybe it was even a step towards him being able to have a heart to heart with Harry. He very much deserved a conversation about what they had seen in the Pensive. As she gathered her things and headed to her common room to write her Transfiguration paper she hoped that one day before the year was up she might be able to help the two have that much needed chat. 

Once she was on her way to her dormitory Brixton glanced down at her hand. It still felt warm and tingly where her professor had squeezed it. She felt a little lightheaded as well. She had always thought the Potions Master was handsome even if he lacked the social skills for common niceties. Since the Battle for Hogwarts and what she had seen in the Pensive she had regarded him as heroic and brave beyond measure. However, this was an entirely new and most decidedly romantic feeling. Something she had never had for anyone. Laughing at herself for being foolish she continued on her way not knowing exactly how real those feelings would soon become.


	5. Bubbling Cauldrons and Memories

Chapter 5: Bubbling Cauldrons and Memories

Brixton awoke in a cold sweat. She sat up straight in her bed and tried to catch her breath. She had been dreaming of the memories she had seen of Professor Snape’s in the Pensive. This wasn’t the first time that this had happened, but it was the most vivid. This time it was just as it had been when she had seen the memories with Harry. Reflecting back on that night she was very glad that she had been able to accompany her friend to Dumbledore’s office so that he had not had to experience such revelations on his own. She still felt a great deal of sympathy towards Harry having to see his father and his hero, Sirius, painted in such a dark light. She had reassured him that very few people are able to make it to adulthood without some sort of stain on their character, but to be truthful what they had seen had been dreadful. 

Tonight however, she was completely focused on her professor and not her friend. It seemed his life had been shaped almost entirely by the cruelty of others. It had begun with his parents and carried on at school by his peers. It was no wonder the man had turned to hexes and curses as some sort of means of controlling those around him. It was not that Brixton wanted to excuse the man entirely for his ill deeds, but she was overcome with feelings of understanding and a desire to comfort him. She thought to herself that this was not really her place and that it was unlikely to find the opportunity. However, she had not expected the events of the day before to unfold the way that they had. 

Brixton followed a train of thought about her professor that soon had her heart racing and her palms sweaty. She felt overcome by desire to just hug and comfort the man. Get ahold of yourself, Brixton. If you don’t gain some sense of control you are going to lose your chances at the career of your dreams. She scolded herself. After several minutes she still couldn’t get the man’s face covered in blood and with tears streaking down out of her mind. The Potion Master’s near-death experience haunted her on a deep level. So did his memories. The first eleven years of her own life had been filled with such misery and pain she couldn’t help but feel as though the pair of them were kindred spirits of sorts. 

Despite her best efforts Brixton was unable to go back to sleep so she decided to study for her next Charms lesson under her covers. It was a couple hours later when she heard Luna’s dreamy voice next to her, “What are you doing reading so awfully early in the morning?”

“Oh, it’s nothing really Luna. I just couldn’t sleep.” Brixton answered as she uncovered herself and began to get dressed. “Would you like to walk to breakfast together?”

“Of course,” smiled Luna. 

Luna and Brixton joined the rest of their friends at the Gryffindor table as they had been so far this year. It seemed that no one was going to correct them. Maybe it was because of the war, but it was a small comfort. Brixton tried her best to follow the conversation that was being had by her friends but she couldn’t get her thoughts off of Professor Snape and his unfortunate experiences during his time as a student at Hogwarts. She wished that she could just snap out of it, but was having no luck.

“Hello! Brixton, have you heard a word that we have been saying?” It was Hermione’s voice that snapped her out of her deep thoughts.

“No, I’m so sorry. I am thinking of today’s lesson that Professor Snape has planned for the first years. I want to be prepared or else we all know he will have my head!” she exclaimed, “What did I miss?”

Harry nodded in understanding at just how difficult to deal with Professor Snape was. He smiled over at Neville and said, “Neville was just telling us about some exciting news that he has. Go on, Neville. Tell Brixton what’s happened.”

Neville blushed slightly in embarrassment and said, “It hasn’t amounted to much yet and I don’t want to get my hopes up too soon but if everything works out for the both of us we may end up teaching here together. Professor Sprout has approached me and said that she is interested in retiring after this year. As President of the Herbology Club she thought that I might be interested in taking a shot at the job. I can’t believe it! Nan would be so proud!”

“Oh, that’s lovely Neville! Absolutely wonderful! It would be so great if this time next year we both are sitting at the staff table holding positions in our most favorite subjects.” The news absolutely warmed Brixton and she was happy for the distraction from her thoughts. Although she didn’t think that Professor Snape would be trying to read her mind she was spending entirely too much time with him every day to not be at least a little concerned about it. 

Shortly after this, Brixton excused herself from the table so that she could get to the dungeon in time to prepare for the day’s lesson. When she made it to the classroom she found that Professor Snape was nowhere to be found. So she took a book from her bag and placed it at the podium in the front of the room. She turned it towards the front and found the page for the Alihotsy Draught. It was a short and simple list of ingredients so it didn’t take long for Brixton to use her key to the storeroom to gather them and disperse the ingredients throughout the students’ worktables. After she was finished she sat at her desk opposite Professor Snape’s.  
After about fifteen minutes students began trickling in. Brixton chewed her lip in concern for her professor. This particular potion would be a breeze for even the least engaged student so she wasn’t at all worried about teaching the class. What bothered her was that it was completely out of character for him to not show up to class. It was especially out of the ordinary because it was without warning. 

When all of the first years had settled into their seats Brixton rose from her own. She made her way to the podium and smiled at the class. “Today we will be brewing the Alihotsy Draught. This is a much easier potion than the ones that we have been working on. However, that does not mean that you can slack off on this. We will be sampling these potions when we are finished as this is a quick thirty-minute brew. If you do not follow the instructions correctly the result will be mild but embarrassing upset stomachs.” The class quietly giggled and several students looked over their shoulders as if a certain dark cloaked professor would pop out at any moment. Brixton laughed with the class.

“Now, the first step is to muddle the alihotsy leaves before adding them to your dry cauldron.” Brixton waved her wand at the chalkboard to her left and a piece of chalk began writing the directions for her. She walked the students through the steps and was pleased to see that not a single student was having any trouble at their cauldrons. When the last step of the instructions had been written and the chalk had settled into its place Brixton left the podium to walk her way through the student’s tables. She observed the students and corrected a redheaded girl on her stirring method. That was the only thing of note that she had to correct. Pride swelled in Brixton’s chest as she watched her students’ potions boil rapidly and produce blue fumes as the liquid slowly turned the same hue.

“Alright everyone, cut your flames off and draw up a sample to cool while you clean up your stations. You will also collect a small jar for Professor Snape to evaluate. You may leave the jars at your table labeled with its name as well as your own.” she told the class. The first years did as they were told and soon everyone was awaiting Brixton’s instructions. She continued, “Carefully touch your sample to be sure that it is cool. When you have done this you can then give it a try.”  
One by one the students erupted into hysterical laughter. Every one of them had gotten the potion right and they were thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the potion as it made them all laugh. A wide smile was plastered on Brixton’s face. She really wished that Professor Snape had been there to see for himself how well she and the class had done. She checked the time and then instructed the students to begin starting on three feet of parchment on the potion and its effects that would be due by the end of the week. 

After a while it was time for class to end and she excused the first years. Brixton needed to be heading to Hagrid’s cabin. He had asked for her assistance with a first year class of his own after hearing of her interest in becoming a professor at Hogwarts. She thought that it was very sweet and supportive of him and she was looking forward to it. She didn’t have Double Advanced Potions today as that was every day except Wednesdays so it was perfectly timed for her to help Hagrid. Before leaving she left a small note on Professor Snape’s desk that read:  
“Professor Snape,  
I hope that you are feeling well. I assumed that you would want class to go as planned so I took the liberty of teaching in your absence. Everything went very well and there are samples at the student’s stations for you to inspect if you wish. I also allowed the students to sample the draught and that was a big hit. They will have three feet to you in two days. I will be back for our usual end of day lesson.  
Brixton Winchester”

It was not the most formal of letters but she felt that given the circumstances it would do fine. She quickly packed up her things and headed to Hagrid’s.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Evening came quickly and Brixton found herself finding her way back to the dungeons. She was tired and sore from a long and physical day. She hadn’t expected so much exertion in Hagrid’s class. She had enjoyed helping, but it was much more exercise than she was accustomed to. She didn’t even like flying on a broom and avoided it as much as possible. 

When she made it to the Potions classroom she was happy to see Professor Snape sitting at his desk writing. “Good evening, Professor” she greeted him. He looked up and lifted his hand in a small wave of greeting. Brixton sat her things down at her desk before walking over to his.

“Good evening, Miss Winchester.” He smiled. “I apologize for being absent this morning. I was feeling very ill as a side effect from Nagini’s attack and felt it best to go to the hospital wing. It seems even after a year I’m still recovering. I am glad to see that everything went well for you in class.”

She smiled back and said, “Yes, it went very well. I wish you could have seen it. Are you feeling well enough? We could just cancel our lesson if you need to rest.”  
“Thank you, but I’m feeling much better. I would like it if we could have our lesson as usual. It would be a welcome distraction from this morning,” he replied.  
Brixton internally laughed at the chances of them both needing a distraction from their mornings. She asked her professor, “What do you have planned for this evening?”

“Something new,” he answered, “I am going to have you brew three potions at once and see how you manage. This is more of a test of your ability to brew for the school multiple potions at a moment’s notice. The need for this happens much more often than one would presume.”

Brixton grinned at the challenge and asked which potions she would be brewing. He answered, “The Anti-Paralysis Potion, Dragon Dung Fertilizer, and the Calming Draught.”

“Excellent. Where should I start?” she asked.

Brixton couldn’t help but think that Professor Snape’s voice was particularly silky as he asked her “What do you think would be the best way to proceed?” and it made her blush a little as she looked down at her feet. 

After thinking for a moment she asked, “If you allowed me to I would take note of key steps on the chalkboard so that I might better know when to switch from one potion to the next. Then I think I should make a list of all the ingredients and gather them. I would keep each potion and all of their ingredients at separate stations so as not to cross-contaminate. Then I would get started.”

Impressed Severus said, “Very well. You may use the chalkboard. Use the front three stations. I will sit nearby to observe.”  
First she copied onto a piece of paper the ingredients of Dragon Dung Fertilizer. She had made it many times over the years as Professor Sprout found the need and Professor Snape had his best students assist in filling the orders. She made her notes on the chalkboard of the most time sensitive steps before moving onto the next potion. She opened a book and turned it to the second potion. She copied the ingredients and the key steps and then set the book down at the middle front station. Brixton had decided that she would do the fertilizer the furthest from the chalkboard as it was the one she knew by heart. She turned to the last station which she had saved for the Calming Draught. She had only made it once in her fourth year class and had never made it since so she wanted to make sure that it was the closest to the chalk board as that’s where she planned to spend most of her time physically during this test of her skills. She copied ingredients and key steps then set the book down at the station as she had done for the Anti-Paralysis Potion. 

Severus had crossed the classroom to take a seat at the middle station of the second row. Brixton turned and nodded at him as she excused herself to the storeroom pulling her necklace out from under her shirt. She grabbed a small basket from a shelf near the storeroom door and got to work. She pulled her ingredients down alphabetically and had to make three trips before she had all the ingredients spread out across the three work stations. 

Brixton moved as fast as she could without compromising the quality of her work. She was very focused and had been working for several minutes before she heard Professor Snape’s voice. “Miss Winchester may I talk to you about something deeply personal that I would prefer not be repeated to anyone else?”

Really? Now? She asked herself and took a deep breath. “Of course, Professor.” She replied as she separated some lavender flowers from the stem. 

“Thank you,” he said from his seat. “I know that you and Harry looked at my memories together. I learned this at my trial, of course. Seeing as how you are obviously his friend you know that he has been trying to have a conversation about what the two of you saw.”

Brixton’s heart felt like she had Cornish pixies flying around in her stomach. She was shocked that he would want to talk about that especially when she was so engrossed in such a delicate task. “Yes, I know that he has wanted to talk to you. He is trying to be patient but it has kind of been the elephant in the room, hasn’t it?”

“The what?” he asked her obviously perplexed. 

“Oh, sorry. That’s a phrase I picked up when I was young from some American cousins of mine that came to visit when I was young and it just stuck. What I mean to say is that it’s the obvious and awkward thing that everyone in the room knows but no one wants to talk about.” She continued to work on the potions in front of her. She had all three cauldrons with large spoons stirring at this point. Brixton made her way over to the fertilizer and tossed in the rat spleens before moving onto the next step.

She was surprised to hear him chuckle a little before saying, “I see. Well, you are more of a neutral party to the situation. I realize that he is your friend but he had been no fan of mine over the years and with good reason. It was very generous of him to go to such lengths to clear my name after what the two of you saw. I don’t expect Potter to have much bad to say to me, but I don’t really want to discuss my most private memories with him. I’m struggling at the thought of the conversation to be quite plain.”

Brixton could feel her professor’s eyes on her as she turned from the middle cauldron to face him for just a moment. She gave a soft smile and said, “I know the two of you have been continuously at odds over the years, but Harry now sees all the things that you have done for him over the years. He still hasn’t stopped talking about how you must have deceived Bellatrix Lestrange with that fake of the sword of Gryffindor and used your patronus to help him find the real one. I know that he really wants to thank you for the Occulmency lessons. He says he was never appreciative at the time of the fact that you were pushing him so hard for his own good. He thought you were just trying to torture him.”

This earned another chuckle from Severus. He was surprised at his own ability to keep up a good mood given the conversation. He was enjoying watching the young witch work. She was a true natural. Finally he said, “Perhaps that is because in addition to Occulmency lessons being torturous I didn’t make them easy on him. Did you know that he pushed back against me and saw one of my most embarrassing memories during our final lesson?” 

Brixton’s eyebrows rose in surprise. She was watching the Calming Draught she was brewing turn the perfect shade of blue as she added the final ingredient. All that it needed to be complete was to continue stirring while she turned the flame beneath the cauldron down to a simmer. She then answered her professor, “No, I did not know that. Harry has not talked about those lessons. I believe that they must have been equally embarrassing for him as well.”

“You’re very sharp, Miss Winchester. I’m most positive that they were. The memory that he was able to see was a partial of one of the ones that I shared believing that I was going to die. It was one where his father and his friends were outright bullying me as was not unusual and Harry’s mother stopped them. To my knowledge Harry hasn’t really discussed the reasons why I have done the things I have done in my life. At the trial he kept it to the facts of what I did and did not do and that Dumbledore had instructed me to end his life and other things of that nature. It seems obvious to him that I don’t want my love of his mother to be as famous as the Boy Who Lived. It’s humiliating in some ways. To have been so drawn to the dark arts and yet the only reason that I changed sides was for the love of a woman I had wronged and who never loved me back.” He was finding it difficult to speak so plainly about these things but his demeanor did not give him away. Severus cleared his throat before continuing. “I am thankful beyond words for this kindness and understanding. Yet I still don’t know how to have a civil, never mind emotional, conversation with the son of a man who has caused me so much pain in my life. As his friend and the only other person to see those memories I thought that you might have some insight.”

The witch thought about this for a moment as she was happy to see that her fertilizer had turned a perfect neon green color. Everything was going exactly as intended. She faced her professor once more and said, “I think that one of the things that would help you most with talking to Harry would be going further back. Perhaps it would help to talk to Remus Lupin. I know that he was Harry’s dad’s friend and presumably part of the mistreatment you suffered during your time as a student here. It might be possible that the two of you could speak as grown men on the subject and you might be able to get some sort of closure. After all, he would be the best person to talk to you about what happened between you and both of Harry’s parents. At least the parts you are willing to discuss. I know that he has defended you to Harry in the past when he questioned your loyalties. There may be more common ground between the two of you than you think. If that conversation can help you in any way it might make it easier to talk to Harry.”

Severus watched from his seat as Brixton jumped up and down a few times. She turned with a giant smile on her face. “I’m sorry, Professor, but look! All three potions seem to have turned out perfectly! After they cool the potions should all be ready to bottle up.” She made her way to each station and turned the burners off.  
“I shouldn’t be surprised that you executed this task so effortlessly. You really are going to do a wonderful job taking my place. I will be happy to have your help fulfilling the school’s need for potions as the year goes on.” Severus smiled at her. “In regards to your suggestion it seems you are taking a page from Professor Dumbledore’s book.”

“What do you mean, Professor?” she asked, clearly confused. 

“Oh, just that when I asked his portrait the same question he gave me a stunningly similar response. It seems you are wise beyond your years.” As Severus continued talking with Brixton it felt easier and easier to just be open with her.

Brixton smiled a little flattered that she and Dumbledore’s portrait had had the same advice. She looked her professor in the eye and asked, “So why did we have to have such an intense and surprising conversation while I was completing your most difficult lesson to date?”

Severus’ cheeks turned a slightly rosy color. “I confess that I simply wanted you distracted so we wouldn’t have to have such an ‘intense conversation’ face to face.

Those things are difficult for me to talk about. However, it doubled as a good test of your skills while distracted.” He smiled at her.

“Wow, well thanks for the challenge. Also, thank you for confidence in such an intimate conversation. I promise not to betray that confidence. “

Severus helped Brixton bottle up the three potions in their various vessels. They worked in a comfortable silence until everything was cleaned up and in its rightful place. As they said their goodbyes he noticed that she walked over to his desk for seemingly no reason before rushing out the door. He crossed the room to find a small black box with a note attached to it. He opened the note first. It read:

“Professor Snape,  
I saw this over the summer in a small shop. I immediately thought of you. I had intended to send it to you as a gift while you were at St. Mungo’s but that just didn’t feel quite right. So instead I have been saving it for just the right moment. I don’t think you should be embarrassed of your love for Harry’s mother or that it wasn’t returned in the same way as you would have liked. From what I saw of your memories I personally believe that she would be thankful to you for everything you have done and been proud to see you turn against the dark arts. I hope you keep this as a reminder that you honored your love of her and that she shouldn’t be forgotten. Forgive me if this is too forward, but it’s my way of addressing the ‘elephant in the room’.  
Brixton Winchester”

Severus gently lifted the lid of the small black box. Inside he found a beautiful little glass lily. He was deeply moved. This was probably the most thoughtful and sweet thing that anyone had ever done for him. His heart fluttered as his fondness for the brilliant green-eyed witch from Ravenclaw seemed to be growing by the minute.

Author’s Note: Thank you so very much everyone who has read this far, favorited, followed, or written a review. It means SO much to me. This is my first time writing in a little over 10 years. Writing used to be my passion, but a long-term abusive relationship stole my muse so to speak. Thankfully I’ve been with my husband for 6 years now and while I am still recovering in some ways I finally found my writer’s voice again. All the support means the world to me. Since you have made it this far please consider leaving a review to let me know what you think. Reviews are like fuel to me (good or bad) and help keep me motivated. I have so much planned for this story and really hope you are enjoying it. Thanks again!


	6. Confessions and Curses

**Content Warning: Sexual Assault, Violence, and Language**

**Chapter 6: Confessions and Curses**

The weeks continued passing by and Brixton had been unable to shake the feelings that Professor Snape was giving her. She gave it her best effort to shake it off as nothing more than a schoolgirl crush. To tell the truth she was eighteen and had never felt anything like it before. She knew which boys she thought were handsome and which girls she thought were pretty. Yet no one had ever evoked such feelings. It always hit her when she least expected it. It was the little things like when he would put his hand over hers to demonstrate a specific stirring, whisking, or scraping motion of a bubbling cauldron that had her nearly melting. There were moments when their eyes would meet and he would quickly look away. She wasn’t sure what that meant but she was trying her best to convince herself that her feelings were misplaced. She already knew him to be in love with another woman and it didn’t matter to Brixton that that woman was long departed. That kind of love was meant to be respected. And yet, her feelings were running wild and she wasn’t sure how to get control of herself.

She had hoped that the upcoming Quidditch match would be just the sort of distraction she needed from her misguided feelings. She was oh so very wrong. She had been studying the professor’s face from across the pitch where he sat with the other staff. Brixton hoped he was enjoying himself. He always seemed so full of shame and anger except during their private potions lessons. Hermione’s voice interrupted her thoughts. “Who are you staring at over there?” her friend inquired.

Brixton gently grabbed Hermione by the hair and tugged her closer so she could whisper in her ear, “Please don’t. It would be positively scandalous for everyone to know. It could even ruin my chances at the Potions position if he were to find out.”

Hermione’s jaw fell open. Always the quick study she had it figured out in an instant. “Okay, but you have to promise to tell me more when we can be alone.”

Brixton sighed, “Okay. I promise. Let’s go to the Black Lake after this and I will go ahead and tell you.” She turned to her other best friend Luna and said, “You might as well come too. If I am going to be admitting this ridiculous business it might as well be at the same time. You both have to swear to secrecy. Not even Ron or Harry can know.”

Her friends agreed and they turned back to watch the game. It was a very close game of Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Hermione practically leapt out of her seat clapping every time Ron managed to keep the other team from scoring. Ginny was doing an exceptional job herself. It looked as though Harry had it there at the end, but it was Draco that managed to catch the snitch at the very last second of the game. Without as much as giving Brixton time to applaud the winning team she was whisked away by Hermione and Luna.

Gasping for breath the trio finally made it over to the Black Lake. “Why did we have to come all the way over here just to have a conversation?” Luna asked.

“Because I don’t even want those damn portraits to hear anything I have to say,” admitted Brixton.

“Okay, spill it. If what I think is going on you are completely mental.” Hermione started in on Brixton before they were even able to sit down.

“Well now, that’s certainly no way of getting me to talk Hermione.” Brixton glared sourly. On the inside though, she knew that her friend was right and that the feelings growing in her by the day were only going to muck up everything.

Luna smiled knowingly and said, “Curious man that one is. Just imagine having lived his life in such secrecy and to be so utterly devoted to a woman so long after her death. Even more, imagine being so loyal to Dumbledore that you would be willing to kill him.” She paused, her eyes drifting away from her friends briefly. “Hmm, you did save his life. I personally think it’s rather romantic. I can see why you would be so attracted.”

“That’s the problem though, isn’t it?” Hermione chastised. “He is still deeply in love with Harry’s mom and you are so much younger than him. And honestly, he’s pretty dreadful despite all the good he has done. That’s not even to mention you are his _student.”_

“Well if you two just think you know everything there is to know what more is there for me to say?” Brixton demanded.

“So you admit it then?” Hermione’s brown eyes grew big.

Brixton sighed, “It’s not a big deal. It’s just a crush. I think. I’ve never really had a crush before. I just know that I feel all warm inside and my stomach gets all knotted up when we are around each other. He is moody, I will admit, but I don’t find him to be dreadful at all.”

Hermione frowned, “You are always around each other. You have Double Advanced Potions, you are practically teaching his first year class, and then you have private lessons at the end of the day. How could the two of you possibly be spending more time together?”

Brixton blushed as a particularly vivid image filled her mind. She tried to literally shake the idea out of her head. “It’s not like that Hermione. I didn’t ask for all this extra time with him because of some stupid crush. I have dreams of teaching that class. That is all I ever wanted. Somehow these stupid childish emotions are getting the best of me. It’s like every time he touches me my skin feels electrified.”

Now it looked as though Hermione’s eyes were going to pop out of her head. “ _Touches you?_ Are you out of your mind?! He shouldn’t be touching you. That’s just improper.”

Brixton’s eyes flared with anger at the accusation. “Hermione stop. I will say it again. It’s not like that. He’s offered his hand to help me up once when I was sitting on the ground in the courtyard. He also has guided my hand when we were working together brewing extraordinarily delicate potions. He hasn’t done anything to cause me to feel this way and I’m sure if he knew he would be absolutely mortified. That’s why I made you two swear to secrecy. I don’t want to give anyone one more reason to think badly of him. Professor Snape has been through too much already. The last thing he needs is this kind of scandal to spread through the castle for no good reason. I also desperately don’t want him to find out because I am afraid he will stop teaching me and then I will have no shot at the Potions position when the year is up.”

“But what do you even like about him?” Hermione pressed on, “He’s so grim. I don’t think I have ever seen him smile. He is often outright cruel.”

Brixton rolled her eyes irritably. “Not everyone can be happy-go-lucky like your dear Ron. I think a lot of his cruelty has come from both inner pain and the role he felt he had to play. You didn’t see what I saw in that Pensive. He hasn’t been dealt a very happy life. When it came down to it he has always looked out for Harry and the rest of the students here at Hogwarts. But, as a matter of fact, he has smiled at me at least once a day since we began our extra Potions lessons.”

“Maybe you just bring out the best in him.” Luna chimed in dreamily.

Hermione turned to Luna, “Do you really think this is romantic? He’s more than twice our age.”

Luna smiled, “Oh, yes. We are so close to graduation that I don’t think it will matter. My mother was much younger than my father, you know. It is not unheard of.”

“Thank you, Luna.” Brixton smiled, “But there isn’t going to be anything like that between Professor Snape and myself. Hell, I’m not even allowed to call him by his first name. Can you imagine? ‘Miss Winchester?’ ‘Yes, Professor?’ ‘Will you kindly go check on our children’!?!” The three young women erupted in laughter and Hermione giggled, “Oh for heaven’s sake! I can’t even imagine him with children!”

Eventually Hermione relented that a person can’t really help how they feel about another. She knew that she and one Ronald Weasley were quite the odd couple. She just hoped for her friend’s sake that it would not become the school gossip. “You have to be more careful, Brixton. If Luna and I were able to figure it out within minutes of you looking at the man you are going to have to gain some composure.”

Gritting her teeth Brixton had to agree with her friend. “I promise I will be more careful and keep my eyes to myself. I really truly don’t want to lose the opportunity of a lifetime over a stupid little crush.”

What Brixton did not tell her friends was that as soon as she had put her feelings into words they no longer felt like a ‘stupid little crush’. It felt tangible. _What on Earth have I gotten myself into?_ She asked herself as she and her friends made their way back to the castle.

As the weeks kept passing by Brixton couldn’t help but feel as though time somehow passes quicker when you aren’t fighting an evil Dark Wizard for the sake of humanity. All of her courses were going rather well and she had done her best to keep her word to her friends. She mindfully kept herself from looking for Professor Snape in the Great Hall or anywhere else for that matter. Yet her feelings continued growing. She had begun avoiding his eye contact as much as she could fearful that he might use Legilimency to read her mind if she wasn’t careful. Harry had always said that the man could read minds and as it turned out he was extremely gifted in both Occulmency and Legilimency. Although from what Brixton had seen he was extremely gifted in whatever it was he put his mind to.

There was a little more chaos at Hogwarts than the usual hustle and bustle as students prepared to go home for the holidays. Brixton herself was looking forward to the quiet time that she would be getting without so many students there. In fact, no one from her House ever stayed for the holidays. This meant that she would have fewer prying eyes and less to worry about when it came to concealing her emotions and thoughts.

After what seemed like half an hour after the last of her dorm mates had left for the holiday Brixton was settled atop her bed reading another one of Professor Snape’s recommendations from the restricted section. All of a sudden a shadow was cast over the book she was reading. Surprised, Brixton looked up to see none other than Rikkon Brisbane standing over her bed.

“Rikkon you aren’t allowed in the girl’s dormitory. Please just leave me alone. I don’t even know how you got in here, aren’t there spells in place to keep you lot out?” Brixton sat straight up her face was hot with anger. She just wanted him to leave her alone. His constant advances were unwanted and at this point disgusting.

Rikkon grabbed the book, briefly glanced at the cover, and tossed it into a corner of the room. “Always have to have your nose in a book, eh Winchester? Oh, there are ways around those silly spells if you are bright enough to figure them out. I figured you would know that being the snotty little prefect that you are. I thought you would be happy to see me. I thought we could use a little _alone time_ before I caught the train home.”

The hair on the back of Brixton’s neck stood straight up. Rikkon had been bothering her for years, pretty much every time he caught her alone. He had gotten rough with her on a few occasions, but Brixton had never truly been afraid of him before now. His eyes scanned her body like a predator about to devour its prey. She tried to get off the bed from the other side but he was too fast and had her cornered.

“Stop, Rikkon.” She tried to sound as forceful as she possibly could. “I mean it. Don’t touch me.”

“Oh, I will do more than touch you. I will do whatever I want and you will like it. I’m tired of you playing hard to get. It has gotten old. There are plenty of girls in this school who would love to be on my arm. You really need to get with the program before I take one of those sluts up on their offers.”

Brixton shuddered, “Please do. I’m not interested.”

Rikkon’s face grew red with anger. He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her back on the bed. “You always were a stuck up little bitch. I think it’s time I taught you a lesson in gratitude. This could have been much more pleasant for you if you had just been nicer to me.” He climbed on top of the bed and straddled her with one hand still around her neck. He shoved the other hand under Brixton’s shirt and grabbed her right breast so hard that it hurt.

Looking for her wand, Brixton was desperate to get away. She didn’t know what to do. Rikkon had been bugging her for years, but nothing this extreme. Unfortunately her wand was lying on her bedside table and was too far away to reach. She would have to try and talk him out of it. Trying to keep the fear out of her voice as best she could Brixton finally spoke. “Rikkon, I will tell. Please stop. You don’t want to be expelled. We are too close to graduation. Something like this could ruin your future.”

He laughed in her face, “Oh yeah? Who would believe you? Everyone would think you were just another slut who changed their mind. I make perfect marks and have plenty of friends. That’s more than I can say of you.”

“Then what do you want from me? Why have you been trying for years?” at this point Brixton was just trying to get him to keep talking. Anything that could buy her some time was worth trying.

“Shut up.” It seemed Rikkon was done talking and had taken his hand out of his hand out of her shirt. He quickly ripped her white button-up off of her causing some of the buttons to go flying. With the quick utterance of a spell her bra was gone. Brixton tried to cover herself as best she could but he shoved his wand to her throat and told her to be still. He began undoing his belt.

“I have a boyfriend!” she blurted out without thinking. “He… he’s from Durmstrang. We met during the Triwizard Tournament. He’s older than us by several years which is why it’s been a secret. I swear Rikkon if you don’t stop he will kill you. Please just stop.”

Rikkon froze his eyes still on her naked chest. “You’re full of shit.” He practically spat at her.

“No, I’m not. His name is Isak and he really will kill you.”

Once again he laughed in her face. “Fine, if you are too good for me I will make sure you are too ugly for anyone else.” He moved the wand from her throat to the center of her left collar bone, pressed it in hard, and uttered a curse. Immediately hot searing pain erupted all over Brixton’s chest, shoulders, and back.

She cried out in pain and the sound of her own voice drowned out Rikkon’s cruel laughter. Big blood filled boils were spreading across her skin like wildfire. Brixton wasn’t entirely sure when Rikkon left, but when she was finally able to open her eyes she was alone. She turned over in the bed and tried to sit up but as she did so several of the boils on her back burst from the pressure. As soon as they burst Brixton could feel them swelling and refilling with blood again. The pain became so unbearable that soon the young witch passed out from the pain.


	7. Simply Wonderful

**Content Warning: Mentions of the Sexual Assault from the previous chapter and Language**

**Chapter 7: Simply Wonderful**

When Brixton awoke she wasn’t sure if she had been asleep for hours or days but she knew it was night. She was still in agonizing pain, but she knew she had to get up. She managed to wrap her bedsheet around herself as lightly as she could and reached for her wand. She tried a couple of the healing spells and had no luck from either of them. So she carefully made her way to the Ravenclaw common room. Once there she began screaming the only name that came to mind. The only person she knew could hear her from anywhere in the castle.

“Dobby! Dobby! Please hurry!” she cried out.

Within seconds there was the faithful house elf with fear and concern in his eyes. “Mistress Brixton what has happened to you?” he asked in dismay. Looking down Brixton could see the large blood filled boils and could see that her bedsheet was already covered in blood.

She took a deep breath and with much effort said, “Madam Pomfrey. I need her now.”

Dobby shook his head forlornly, “Mistress Brixton, Dobby can’t fetch Madam Pomfrey for you. She visits her family during the holiday.”

Brixton squeezed her eyes tightly and tears rolled down each of her freckled cheeks. “Snape, get Snape.” She was barely able to get the words out.

With a snap of his fingers Dobby was gone. Brixton wasn’t sure how long she laid on the common room floor but it felt like an eternity. She had never been in this kind of pain in all her life and she had taken quite beatings from her father in the past.

After what seemed like hours but was truthfully only minutes Severus came rushing into the common room looking disheveled and hair wild around his face. It was clear he had been sleeping. When he got to Brixton she was curled up in the fetal position on her side. The sheet was mostly covering her but enough of her back was visible that Severus immediately recognized what was responsible. His blood boiled seeing the young witch in such a state. He knew this was an exceptionally nasty curse that was extremely painful and hard to heal. Even the likes of James Potter had never been cruel enough to attempt such a curse in his day.

Turning to face her professor Brixton let out a whimper. “Please. Help me.”

Severus gritted his teeth trying to hold back his anger, “Of course. It will be alright. This is going to hurt like hell but I can heal you. Do you think you can walk?”

Brixton shook her head. She had barely managed to make it the few feet to the common room. Severus tried to talk in the most soothing way he could his deep baritone barely above a whisper, “I’m going to have to carry you to my classroom, alright? It’s going to hurt but I will do my best to hurry.”

With a nod of consent from her Severus shook off his cloak and wrapped it around the sheet as loosely as he possibly could. She let out a small breath of protest, “The blood...”

“Hush, don’t fret about that. This will keep you covered a little better than the sheet.” He said as he quickly cast an invisibility charm over the two of them. What a scandal it would cause in the unlikely event they were to be seen.

As he was about to pick her up Brixton stopped him. “My necklace,” she strained “It hurts.” Understanding immediately, Severus unclasped the blood coated necklace and slipped it into his pocket.

Brixton cried out in pain as her professor picked her up and began making his way toward the dungeon. “I’m sorry” he whispered in her ear. She clung to his shirt tightly and tried her best not to make any noise. She could feel the boils popping and refilling over and over again everywhere that his arm touched them. The pain was almost enough to make her pass out again, but she concentrated on being quiet and awake.

Eventually they made it to the Potions classroom. The familiar dimly lit room was a great comfort to Brixton. With a flick of his wand Severus cleared a large table toward the center of the room. He placed her down as gently as he could. She rolled over onto her side with her arm outstretched above her head and the other arm clutching to his cloak. Severus looked down at his left arm that had been wrapped behind Brixton’s back. He couldn’t see it through the dark black cloth but his arm was soaked in her blood. The anger rose up in his chest again that anyone would want to do such a thing to someone so kind and brilliant.

“I will be back shortly. I’m going to get the balm from the storeroom needed to make this go away,” he said softly. Brixton just nodded in response. It hurt too much to think or to talk. True to his word the professor was back in just a moment. “Alright,” he said “this will hurt immensely. I will work as fast as possible. The boils will pop as I touch them, but this balm will stop them from regenerating. As the balm works it will feel soothing. It looks like you have quite a lot of them but I will do my best to be quick. Do I have your permission to move my cloak and the sheet and touch your back?”

Brixton nodded. Severus sucked air in through his teeth, “Can you say it?”

“Yes,” she struggled, “you have my permission to touch my back and everywhere else you need to touch to make the pain go away.”

Severus bowed his head a little in thanks and gently pulled his cloak back and pushed it towards her chest so that she could remain mostly covered in the front. He saw that the sheet wrapped around her was now more red than white. He quickly peeled it from her skin causing Brixton to wince as it came unstuck from dried patches of blood. Once her back was exposed Severus could see that the boils started at her shoulders and covered all the way down to the just above her hips. He started at the small of her back and worked his way up.

Brixton had worked his cloak into her mouth and was biting down to stop herself from screaming aloud. He hummed a quiet tune to her as soothingly as he possibly could. He felt so bad for her that it was overwhelming, but he had a job to do. He knew once it was over she would feel much better. Blood spilled out of her back with every movement of his hand and poured down the table. It wasn’t long before he had covered her back and shoulders with the balm. As he had expected, the balm healed her cursed skin and stopped the boils from returning. He pushed her hair aside to get the one on the back of her neck.

 _Now it’s time for the difficult part._ He couldn’t help but thinking. The last thing he wanted to do was put Brixton in a situation that made her feel uncomfortable “Alright, now roll over onto your back. It shouldn’t hurt as bad now.” Brixton did as she was told and was relieved to find the cool table soothing on her back. “How far down do the boils go?” he asked, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I probably should have gotten Professor McGonagall to help with this. I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” He had just wanted to end her suffering.

“No, it’s okay. Please just get it over with. They don’t go that far down.” She shifted herself on the table a little and winced as she pulled the cloak and sheet down to just above her breasts. She tilted her head back so that the two blood filled boils on her throat were accessible. The deep red blood was a stark contrast against her pale skin.

Severus managed to hide how unsettled he was about the whole situation. It felt so intimate and inappropriate, but he wasn’t sure what could be done about it other than to get through the task at hand. This time he started at her throat and worked his way down. Guilt flooded him as he realized that he would most certainly be aroused by touching her in these places had it not been for the seriousness of it all.

Relieved to be finished Severus said, “Alright now. I’m finished. Do you feel better?”

Brixton opened her eyes and looked down at herself. She and the sheet were absolutely covered in sticky blood and she imagined so was her professor’s cloak. She went to pull the sheet up a little higher out of modesty and found that her hands were trembling too much to do it. Brixton tried to sit up but found that she was unable to and the room began to spin.

“Damn it!” exclaimed Severus as he saw her eyes rolling into the back of her head. He rushed out of the room. He came back with a vial of Blood Replenishing potion and popped the top off. He gently grabbed Brixton’s chin, parted her lips, and poured the concoction into her mouth.

It took several minutes but Brixton regained consciousness. Severus’ hand was still on her chin and his face was close to hers. Their eyes locked. She didn’t know if it was from the blood loss or if she had lost her senses altogether but she slid her hand through her professor’s dark black hair to grab the back of his head and pushed her full lips against his desperately.

Severus’ eyes widened and his heart rate quickened. Without thinking he leaned down further and grabbed her face and neck with the hand that had been touching her chin. He kissed her back hard as their lips both parted and his tongue gently pressed against hers. Her mouth tasted slightly bitter from the potion and faintly of mint. He wrapped his other arm around her gently pulling her in closer to him. Brixton gasped against his mouth and she sat up and grabbed his shoulder with her other hand forgetting all about the sheet and cloak that had been covering her. It fell to her waist.

Suddenly realizing what was happening, Severus pulled away from her quickly and looked away as fast as he could trying not to catch a glimpse of the bare chested young woman before him. His fingers went up to touch his lips. They were damp from the kiss and he quickly wiped them with the sleeve of his shirt. He cleared his throat before speaking, “We can’t. This is exceedingly unprofessional on my part. The last thing I want for you, Miss Winchester, is to be put in a position of impropriety,” He said although that was the last thing that he wanted to do in that moment. He wished he had never pulled away from her.

It was just like him to wear formality like armor. “I’m sorry,” Brixton said wrapping his cloak around herself covering up as best as she could. She was thoroughly embarrassed from the cloak falling; she had been too engrossed in the moment to realize. “Please don’t stop teaching me. I promise I won’t do anything like that again. I just…”

He turned back to his student and held a hand up. “I’m not going to punish you. We just can’t. You have to understand that. I’m just a man with essentially nothing to offer you. My love will always belong to another.” The words hurt as they came out of his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her again fervently. What he said was true though and he felt it so deeply that it couldn’t go without being said. Despite his growing feelings for Brixton he felt like he would never be able to give her what she deserved while his heart would always be Lily’s. He knew that Brixton had seen his memories through the Pensive so he had nothing to hold him back from putting it into words.

Brixton went to stand up and was unable to and she fell forward. Severus’ fast reflexes saved her from falling face forward onto the stone floor. She still felt incredibly woozy. Her eyes met his, “I understand if my feelings for you are not mutual, Severus.” She liked the way his name felt on her tongue, “But you need to understand that it is okay to love her with your whole heart and still find happiness elsewhere. You think so little of yourself. You may be much older than me, but you are a fool if you think she wouldn’t want to see you happy. I think she would be so proud and thankful for all the things you have done for her son. I know I didn’t know her so that is all I’m going to say about it.”

Severus was both absolutely stunned and filled with mixed emotions. On one had he was flattered and a little embarrassed. On the other he was irritated that Brixton would dare to speak about a person she had no way of knowing anything about. It was just an opinion. _An opinion doesn’t mean anything whatsoever_ he thought bitterly. He had an unusually hard time finding his words. Finally he just said, “You need a bath. It will wash away the last bit of the pain. Allow me to assist you to the bathroom.” Again flicking his wand the bloody sheet and the blood all over the table and floor were gone. Instantaneously everything was back in its place on the table.

Again Severus cast the invisibility charm over the two of them before leaving his classroom. They were silent as he helped her through the castle. She was able to walk, but just barely. The Blood Replenishing potion just hadn’t had enough time to reach its full effects yet. Eventually, they made their way to the prefect’s bathroom on the fifth floor of the hospital wing of the castle.

Once they were inside Severus guided Brixton to have a seat on the edge of the grand bathtub. It was practically the size of a small swimming pool. He began turning knobs and checking the temperature and soon the tub was full of warm water and bubbles. “Do you need help in?” he asked her hoping that she would decline his offer. He had already gotten himself into enough trouble.

“No,” she said weakly “I think I can take it from here. I’m sorry again for all of the blood.”

“This wasn’t your fault” he replied. This reminded him that he still had to find out the identity of the scoundrel that would do such a horrid thing to her. “I’m sorry but I don’t feel confident enough in that single potion to leave you alone. It would be dreadful for you to pass out and drown in here. I promise I won’t look. In fact, I am going to go stand over there by the stalls and wait until you are done, alright?”

Brixton nodded and waited until Severus was out of sight to drop the cloak onto the floor and slip out of the rest of her clothes. Sinking into the soapy bathwater was indescribably soothing. She eased herself down until the water came all the way up to her chin. Severus had been right. The water seemed to literally wash away the remaining pain. Brixton never had time to use the prefect’s bathroom. She usually just used the showers in Ravenclaw Tower closest to her dormitory. This was absolutely decadent. She made a mental note to take the time to have a real bath more often.

“Are you still alright?” Severus’ deep voice echoed from across the bathroom.

“Yes,” replied Brixton “I am much better, thank you.”

Not wanting to waste any more of her professor’s night she only allowed herself about ten minutes to soak in the luxurious tub. “I’m getting out now.” She called.

“You will find a towel and a fresh set of clothes on that bench nearby. I sent Dobby for them” Severus answered back.

She quickly dried herself off and started to get dressed, but she paused when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Everywhere that one of the apple sized boils had been left a red raised circular scar. She was covered in them from her neck down to just above her breasts and all across her back. “Uh, Professor, how long will it take these marks to go away?”

Severus audibly groaned from over by the toilet stalls. “They won’t. That’s part of the curse, I’m afraid.”

Brixton couldn’t stop the tears that fell. Rikkon had been right about making her ugly. He had gotten what he wanted… or at least his consolation prize. Looking at herself made her feel sick to her stomach. She quickly put her bra on and stepped over to the toilets where Severus was standing. “Look at me!” she exclaimed as she spun around for him to see her back as well. “I’m positively _ruined_ ” she cried.

Severus was torn between rushing over to comfort her and telling her to put her shirt on. Ultimately the former won. He closed the distance between them and said as sternly as he possibly could, “You are absolutely one of the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on. You still are and you always will be.” He wiped the tears from her eyes and unbuttoned his shirt to about the middle of his chest. He pulled his shirt open to expose the trail of wide dark red scars that he had from Nagini’s attack. “Some of us don’t make it through this life without scars.” He said as he began buttoning his high collared shirt back up. “I’m sorry I didn’t warn you, but those scars have in no way diminished your beauty or your worth.”

Brixton felt the blood rush to her cheeks and was overcome with the desire to kiss the man once more but this time she managed some restraint. Instead she quickly pulled her blue and bronze striped sweater over her head and quietly said, “Thank you, Severus.”

His gaze met her bright green eyes and he replied, “You can never call me that where anyone else can hear. At least not until after you have taken over my position as Potions Master and we can be seen as peers rather than professor and pupil. Do you understand?”

Brixton nodded in agreement, but was happy that he was essentially consenting to her using his first name in private.

“Now,” he said as he pulled her over to one of the marble benches and motioned for her to sit next to him. “Who did this to you?”

Brixton shook her head. “I won’t tell. It’s my problem to deal with and I’m sure that he’s thoroughly satisfied in scarring me for life” she said bitterly.

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Please don’t make me threaten to use Veritaserum on you.” He snapped at her as his anger was misdirected. He took a deep breath and said in much softer tones, “He will be expelled. I promise you to personally see to it. Someone capable of such cruelty does not need to leave these walls in good standing with the power to do great harm if we can prevent it. No one has to know except myself, Headmistress McGonagall, and possibly the head of house of whoever did this. Although I suspect it was someone from your own house seeing as you were able to make it out of bed and to the common room. I imagine it is someone at least in their sixth year, probably seventh year considering the complexity of that particular curse and how well it was executed. I also suspect it is someone who makes very good marks in class seeing as how they must have been able to get past the spells meant to keep boys and girls to their own respective dormitories. Am I right?”

Brixton nodded and fiddled with the hem of her sweater. “It was Rikkon Brisbane.” She said softly.

Severus’ eyebrows rose a bit in surprise. He had personally never been fond of the boy and found him to be rather obnoxious. However, he had never seen him outright do anything cruel or harmful. “Why?” he asked.

Brixton shook her head and looked away. Severus instinctively felt like he knew what might have happened. He couldn’t have imagined her taking her own shirt and bra off on her own in that level of pain. He gently grabbed her chin and pulled her face around to look at him again. “Please trust me. I will never betray anything you wish to keep secret. Not even to McGonagall.” He swore full heartedly.

Brixton looked down filled with shame. “I should have had my wand. I know I would have beaten him in a fair duel but it was out of reach. He caught me alone in my bed reading after everyone else had gone for the train. He got very angry. He’s been trying to get me to date him for a few years now and I have always turned him down as nicely as I could.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “He held his wand to my throat and he ripped off my shirt. I, uh, I think he was going to try and rape me but I threatened him with a lie. I told him that I had a boyfriend who had already graduated from Durmstrang that I met during the Triwizard Tournament. I told him this fake boyfriend would kill him if he didn’t stop. So he cursed me instead.” By this point tears were streaming down her face. She tried to wipe them away and calm herself. She felt so foolish.

Severus bit back his anger and pulled Brixton into a tight hug. He stroked her long curly hair until she had stopped crying. “I’m so very sorry this happened to you.” He said as he pulled away from her not wanting to her to confuse his intentions to comfort her as an invitation for more than that.

“Thank you, Severus” she said again with her eyes on the floor.

“Listen to me,” he said firmly “You have nothing to be ashamed about. If I have anything to say about it you will never have to see him again.”

She just nodded in response feeling at a loss for words. Severus stood and offered her a hand up. Given that it was almost daylight and he looked an absolute mess he cast the invisibility charm on them once more. By the time they made it back to the Ravenclaw common room Brixton had calmed down and was thankful to have been able to tell someone about what had happened. She was also thankful that Severus had been so kind and fast acting at curing her from the curse. She had butterflies in her stomach at the hope that maybe he really did have feelings for her. Some of the things he had said made it seem that way.

With that little flicker of hope she looked down at her feet and quietly said, “You know, that was my first kiss.”

“It was mine too, and it was simply wonderful” he confessed despite his better judgement. Her heart began pounding in her ears. When she looked up in surprise Severus was gone.


	8. Harsh Consequences

**Content Warning: Descriptions of the previous sexual assault from chapter 6**

**Chapter 8: Harsh Consequences**

A few days had passed quietly and Brixton was still having a hard time looking at herself in the mirror. She couldn’t help still thinking that Rikkon had stolen something from her. Her peace of mind and confidence were shaken. She couldn’t even completely hide the red scars with her clothes due to the ones on her neck. She was wearing an old pair of jeans with holes in the knees and a dark purple sweater. Since classes weren’t in session she figured it was acceptable to be dressed casually. Trying to be thankful that the weather was cold, Brixton wrapped a black scarf around her neck before she exited her dormitory.

After filling her bag full of sausages at breakfast, Brixton decided she would take a walk to a particular edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was there that she often liked to visit the thestrals. Despite most witches and wizards fearing and disliking the beasts, she agreed with her friend Luna that they were just poorly misunderstood creatures. She longed for their company more than ever since she had been essentially alone for the past few days. She had wanted to write to her friends but she couldn’t think of anything noteworthy to say that she could actually share. Obviously she didn’t want to discuss Rikkon or the curse. She didn’t want to put to paper anything about her kiss with a certain Potions Master. That left very little else to say. She would just have to wait for them to return to school to see how their holiday had gone.

Brixton was delighted to find that one of her favorite thestrals had given birth to twin babies and they were happy to gobble up the sausages just as fast as she could fish them out of her bag. She rubbed their noses and smiled to herself. She looked over the black bony winged horses. She understood on a pragmatic level that the creatures were spooky looking, but they were just as sweet as any non-magical horse that Brixton had ever encountered.

Morning turned to afternoon and Brixton was curled up with one of the babies on the ground leaning against a large tree at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She was entirely engrossed in what she was reading when a distinctive baritone of a voice pulled her from her reading. “Miss Winchester this is a particularly unusual way to spend the day, isn’t it?”

The witch looked up to see none other than Severus Snape towering over her with a curious look on his face. She had not seen him since the night that he had helped cure her of Rikkon’s curse. They had agreed to not hold their usual lessons during the holiday break. Her heart made a small leap and her lips began to tingle slightly as she looked up at the man in front of her. She could feel the heat rush to her cheeks and hoped it wasn’t too obvious. “Hello, Severus,” she said quietly. “I rather like the thestrals myself. I find it odd that everyone is so fearful of them. I know they have a dark and skeletal appearance but they are very sweet. If you aren’t careful and respectful of them they can be quite dangerous, but just like many other creatures they are fiercely loyal once you have gained their trust.”

“Are you not concerned about the other things that reside in the forest? It is a dangerous place to choose to read a book,” he said as he looked around as though searching for such dangers to fend off.

“Oh, I’m not worried at all. The thestrals are very protective of me. They would defend me against anything in the forest that might want to harm me. I stay close to the edge too, just to be on the safe side,” she nodded to the thestral that was closest to her professor that was sniffing his shoulder. “That one I named Primrose a few years ago. She is my personal favorite. I often come and bring her and the others some sort of meat. Hagrid has told me several times over the years that Primrose trusts me enough to let me ride her but I never dared until we had to get to the Ministry. You know, when Voldemort tricked Harry about torturing Sirius. Luna sometimes comes with me here to visit the thestrals. She enjoys flying on them, but I found it only slightly more tolerable than a broom. I hate flying.”

“You are very extraordinary, Brixton.” Severus said while allowing Primrose to smell his hand. She licked him as though she expected a treat. The use of her first name sent a wave of goosebumps over Brixton’s skin. She tossed him a sausage so that her favorite thestral wouldn’t be disappointed. She watched as the professor held it out awkwardly for the creature to eat. Brixton smiled at the fact that he looked pleased with the interaction. He turned to his student and said, “I see what you mean, but I have never been the best with animals of any kind. I don’t dislike them, mind you. I’ve just never had the knack with them that other people seem to have. That being said, I have never seen anyone in all my years befriend thestrals in such a pure way. Most people view them as quite sinister.”

Unable to help herself, Brixton laughed and replied, “Well I’m quite fond of you too and most people view you as sinister as well.”

A sour look spread over Severus’ face. “You do realize that your imprudence could put my job at risk. That’s not even to mention that it could tarnish what little bit of a good reputation that I might have gained these past months.”

Brixton laughed lightly and replied, “Oh, do lighten up a little! I realize that you have promised me nothing but it is obvious that you have some sort of feelings for me. I know where your heart lies in regards to love and I respect that. Still, you cannot ask me to pretend like nothing happened between us. I won’t go around the castle broadcasting it, but please allow me to speak freely when it’s just the two of us.”

“As you wish, Miss Winchester. A little leniency on my part _might_ not hurt anything. Aside from being found out, I also do not wish for you to think that I have more to offer you than I already have. By the way, I never got around to thanking you for the glass lily you gifted me. That was very kind and thoughtful of you.”

The witch brightened at the mention of her gift. “You’re very welcome. I hope that it brings you some kind of comfort. Would you like to see something interesting, Professor?”

Having learned that the young woman was full of surprises, Severus hesitated momentarily before speaking. “I suppose.”

Brixton smiled radiantly and stood up, disturbing the baby thestral that had his sleeping head lying in her lap. She patted his head as he let out a little bird-like cry of protest. Pulling out her wand she said, “Expecto Patronum!” loudly and ghostly silver light shot out of the tip of her wand. From that the wispy form of a thestral came forth stretching its wings and strutting around Severus before slowly vanishing.

The man was amazed. He had heard that it was possible for one’s patronus to be a thestral but it was extremely rare. He believed this not only to be because of people’s apprehension for the beasts but also because you had to have seen someone die in order to see them in the first place. It was a completely unexpected turn of events and Severus was once again rendered speechless by the witch.

She looked over at her professor sheepishly, “That’s exactly how everyone in Dumbledore’s Army looked when Harry was teaching us the patronus charm.”

“It is a little disorienting, I will admit.” Severus replied. “I have never seen anyone with a thestral as a patronus. You amaze me, I must confess.”

Blushing, she nodded, “I have done some research on the matter, actually, and it is quite a rare form for a patronus to take. I’m not entirely sure why that’s how mine produces. Maybe it was seeing my mother die while I was just taking my first breaths.”

He thought on this for a moment and said, “Yes, I believe that sort of thing can have a profound impact on a person whether we have any memory of it or not.”

A few moments passed before Brixton asked, “So, what brings you to the edge of the forest, Professor?”

Severus awkwardly kicked at the grass on the ground. “I have to take you to see Professor McGonagall. She says she has news regarding Brisbane cursing you.” He spat out the boy’s name venomously.

“Oh.” Brixton was suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. “Do you know what the news is?”

“No,” Severus shook his head. “I will be joining you in her office though. I conveyed everything to her that you told me and how horrible it was for you to go through the healing process. She agreed with me entirely that this was an action that warranted expulsion. It seems there must be some development that she needs to discuss with the both of us.”

Gathering up her book bag, Brixton sighed heavily. “I just wish all of this would go away. I hate having to talk about it, having to think about it, having these bloody scars, just all of it.”

Severus looked around to be sure no one was within seeing distance before reaching out and patting his student gently on the shoulder. “It’s going to be alright. I will be with you.”

That was a great comfort to Brixton so she quietly said her thanks before allowing Severus to lead her through the grounds up to the castle. As usual, they walked in silence. Neither of them really knew what to say to the other and Severus was not particularly gifted in the art of small talk. He deeply hoped that Minerva would have good news for Brixton. The last thing he wanted was to hear that that ‘worthless swine’ was going to be allowed to return to Hogwarts. He simply wouldn’t allow it.

After some time they were sitting in the headmistress’ office each holding a cup of tea. Minerva sat across from them sipping from her own cup. A few moments passed before she sat her glass down and peered at Brixton. “I want you to know that after Professor Snape’s account of what happened to you Rikkon Brisbane has been expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

Brixton looked up from her glass of tea and gave a small smile to the Headmistress. “That is good news, but I feel there is more to it than that or we probably wouldn’t be having tea right now.”

“Very astute of you, Miss Winchester,” was Minerva’s reply. “I’ve called you both to my office because unfortunately Mister Brisbane and his parents are contesting the accusations against him. That means that there will be a hearing at the Ministry.”

Full blown panic set in and Brixton found her chest tightening as she struggled to breathe. Severus wanted nothing more than to pull her into a comforting embrace but he restrained himself for the obvious reasons. Instead, he motioned for her to drink some more of the tea. He detected notes of the Calming Draught in it, not enough to put her to sleep but enough to ease the nerves. After several more sips of the tea Brixton was finally able to find her words. “What does this mean for me,” she asked. “Am I going to have to see him at the hearing? I really would rather not have to do that. Please don’t make me do that.”

Through gritted teeth Severus said, “There is an alternative, Minerva. If you would allow, I suggest retrieving the memory from Miss Winchester and the two of us experiencing it through the Pensive. We could then both testify as to what we witnessed and it would be admissible to the Wizengamot.”

Minerva contemplated this for a moment before asking Brixton if she would consent to such a solution. Brixton chewed her lip and asked, “Just the two of you would see? No one else would have to?”

Severus leaned forward in his chair and said, “I assure you that I will destroy the memory myself after we have viewed it.” He didn’t want to have to witness the attack, but he was willing to do anything to spare the witch having to face her attacker at the Ministry.

“Okay,” Brixton relented, “I don’t know how to retrieve a memory.”

Minerva turned to Severus and asked, “Is it possible for you to assist her with this later this evening when the effects of the Calming Draught have worn off? I don’t want the integrity of her memory to be able to be brought into question.”

“Of course,” Severus replied. “Is that alright with you, Miss Winchester?”

Brixton nodded as she finished the last of her cup of tea. She was feeling much better and appreciative of the addition of the Calming Draught to the drink. “Thank you, Professor McGonagall, for agreeing to witness on my behalf along with Professor Snape.” She then pulled her black scarf away from her neck to expose the raised scars beneath. “I apparently have to live with these the rest of my life. I’m positively covered in them. They are all over my entire back and shoulders and my chest. It was painful enough to experience but to have these scars as a daily reminder is hard to bear. I truly hope that Rikkon experiences some harsh consequences as a result.”

“That is the least he deserves,” spat Severus.

Calmly, although visibly affected by seeing the scars, Minerva said, “You very well may get your wish, Miss Winchester. Due to the nature of the hearing, if found guilty Mister Brisbane not only will face expulsion for his crimes but criminal charges as well.”

Brixton was not the sort to seek out retribution but she had kept quiet for the past years trying not to make trouble for anyone. She had told herself she could handle it. She wasn’t afraid of bruises. That was before he had permanently scarred her though. Even her father had never gone that far. It pleased her to hear that Rikkon might actually face some real punishment. She thanked the Headmistress and Snape again before excusing herself. It was well past lunch and Brixton wanted a proper bath before she had to go through whatever it was that would happen when Professor Snape would be helping extract one of her worst memories.

That evening Brixton found herself in Snape’s office sitting in a comfortable Slytherin green armchair. The professor himself was seated in a matching armchair across from her, their knees nearly touching. Beside them on the coffee table were a small vial, a Pensive, and his jet black wand. Her stomach was filled with knots. She was going to have to relive Rikkon’s attack on her and it was the last thing she wanted to do. It was better than having to see him at the hearing though so she tried to brace herself for what was about to happen.

It was clear to Severus how apprehensive Brixton felt and he couldn’t blame her. He had already told her how this would go. She was to focus on what happened in as much detail as she could and he would help her extract the memory. Then they would both view it in the Pensive to check the memory’s authenticity and if it was sufficient then he would bottle it. “Are you prepared?” he asked, his voice low and soothing.

She sighed, “Ready as I will ever be. Let’s get this over with.”

Severus nodded his understanding and picked up his wand. “Since I have the experience in this kind of magic we will use my wand and I will assist you. When you are ready I will place my hand over yours and we will bring the wand up to your temple to extract the memory. You will feel a tingling sensation as the memory is pulled forth, but it will not hurt.” He paused to make sure that she understood before passing his wand over to her and continuing, “I need you to think back to what you were doing just before Brisbane came into your dorm. Attempt to recall as much detail about that moment as you can. You told me that you were reading. Consider the feel of the paper against your fingers and the smell of old books. Think of how your bed covers felt against you and how much light was in the room. Can you see and feel it?”

“Yes,” she said simply with her eyes closed. She was visualizing everything that she was experiencing before Rikkon came into the room.

“Alright now, continue trying to recall all those sensations as you walk through the events of that evening. We only have to go as far as the curse and you losing consciousness. You don’t have to think about waking up, calling Dobby, or me coming to your aid. Just slowly walk through the details of the assault.” Severus said with his voice still low.

She nodded, concentrating. She clenched her eyes tighter to fight back the tears as she remembered it. She lifted Severus’ wand shakily to indicate that she was ready. His hand slipped around hers as though they fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Soon she felt a tug at her temple and the tingling sensation that Snape had warned her about. Gasping, her eyes flew open and her gaze was met with Severus’s dark eyes. It was an intense moment that passed as soon as it had started because he looked away and guided her hand towards the Pensive.

“Let us hope we got what we needed” she said, her lips in a tight grim frown. They readied themselves and at the same time leaned forward and plunged their faces into the bowl.

Suddenly, they were in Brixton’s dormitory. They watched as Rikkon entered the room and tossed her book aside. Brixton turned to look at Snape nervously. His eyes were on the scene before them. She didn’t want him to see this. She didn’t want him to see her like this. _Weak_ she thought to herself. Everything in the memory looked right until dark clouds of red smoke began billowing out from under her bed. Just as Brixton was about to ask Severus about it the smoke surrounded them and they were ejected from the memory.

Shaken, Brixton asked, “What was that? That wasn’t what I was thinking about at all. I didn’t picture that.”

Severus rubbed his brow and replied, “This is what happens when someone doesn’t want to willingly give their memory to another. It can’t be forced out. You have to be fully forthcoming with the memory or it will be tainted. It’s not the same as a false memory as those are intentionally manipulated. Are you positive that you are willing for me and Professor McGonagall to use this memory to serve as witnesses against your attacker?”

Brixton nodded hesitantly as she began to blush. “I… I don’t want you to think me weak. I should have been able to fight him off. I should have been prepared. I’m better than this.” She looked away from him.

He reached across to grab her lightly by the chin and turned her back to face him. “You have _nothing_ to be ashamed of. There is nothing in that memory that is going to make me think any less of you,” he assured her.

“Okay…” she said hesitantly, “I also don’t want you to see me shirtless. At least I don’t want you to see me like that right now and not while being attacked by someone else. If… if anything like that ever were to happen I would want it to be a good memory and not this.” Her cheeks were a bright shade of red that almost hid her freckles.

Severus looked almost panicked at what she had just said. After a long pause he said, almost mockingly, “I almost saw that in the prefect’s bathroom, remember? You weren’t so embarrassed then.” Despite his best efforts the man was always quick with a defensive snide comment or two.

Her mouth flew open in protest, “Yes, but that was an accident and you looked away. Listen, like I told you that was my first kiss. I’ve never done anything like that with anyone before. I’ve never _chosen_ to let someone see anything like that. I just don’t want the first time to be in some horrible memory of something awful that happened to me, okay?”

Severus reached over and grabbed her hand. “I promise not to look there, okay? The last thing that I intend to do is violate your trust or your privacy. I can keep my eyes on him once it gets to that part, alright?”

Brixton nodded her head and soon they were back at it. He walked her through the same instructions and this time the witch did her best to relax and focus on giving up the memory willingly despite her embarrassment. Soon they were back in the Pensive watching her memory.

“I’m sorry to put you through this,” Severus said as the room appeared around them. She responded by putting her hand in his and lacing their fingers together. He was a little startled, but held her hand in return.

They watched as Rikkon entered the room and tossed the book across the room. This time no red smoke appeared. Soon he was on top of her and she was trying to talk him out of it. Severus gripped her hand a little too tightly as anger swelled up inside of him as he watched the boy shove his hand under Brixton’s shirt.

“Not so tight,” she urged as angry tears threatened the corners of her eyes. How dare Rikkon do this to her? It was all because he couldn’t take no for an answer.

Severus apologized and loosened his grip while trying to calm himself. His feelings for the young witch had grown so strong over the past few weeks that it was hard to control himself while witnessing such a thing. Soon her shirt was off and he did exactly as he promised and directed his eyes towards Brisbane. The memory proved to be accurate and uncompromised and it wasn’t long before they were back in their chairs across from each other.

By this point Brixton was sobbing. She had tried her best not to lose control of her emotions but witnessing the events from the sidelines with the person she was growing so fond of was unbearable. It was humiliating and heartbreaking. The scars were bad enough, but to have to relive such an event was just more than her heart could take.

Severus worked fast and extracted the memory from the Pensive and bottled it in the small glass vial on the table. He then turned back to Brixton and leaned forward and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. “Shh, it’s okay. He’s not going to be able to hurt you ever again. I’m going to see to it personally.”

Brixton gasped through her sobs and tried to thank the man but only an unintelligible sound came out. She buried her face into her professor’s shoulder, his hair sticking to her damp face. She drank in the smell of his cologne. He held her tightly and rubbed her back as she cried until she had nothing left in her. After she had been quiet for a while, he asked, “Do you feel better?”

“A little,” she muttered without moving her head from his shoulder. All he wanted to do was kiss her tears away, but he didn’t want to send her mixed messages. He had to at least attempt to draw the line between comfortable and way too comfortable. It was already bad enough that he had pulled her onto his lap.

Trying his best to find the right words, he whispered, “You are safe. I won’t let anything else happen to you if I can help it.”

She sat up, removed herself from his lap, and began wiping her face. “Thank you, Severus. You are a far better man than you give yourself credit for.”

**Author’s Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has read this far, favorited, followed, or left a review.**


	9. No More Indiscretions

**Chapter 9: No More Indiscretions**

Severus Snape sat at the desk in his office in a particularly sour mood. It was the second to last day of the holiday break and he longed for the distraction of work to keep his mind occupied. He had spent the morning with Professor McGonagall. They had reviewed the memory together before Severus had destroyed it. Afterwards, he had been unable to get the images of said memory out of his head. Decades of his pent up anger seemed to be currently fixated on Rikkon Brisbane. He wanted nothing more than to subject the boy to a few curses of his own making.

 _Sitting here thinking about retribution is not healthy_ he told himself. His idle hands were itching for a task to focus on. It didn’t help that he couldn’t get _her_ out of his head. Visions of long dark curls, emerald green eyes, and a sprinkling of freckles filled his mind. His thoughts kept flipping back and forth between sheer rage and… something entirely different. It wasn’t the same as it had been with Lily, but then again he was an entirely different man with many more years under his belt. _Perhaps it’s not supposed to feel the same;_ the unexpected thought caught Severus off guard.

All of a sudden, an idea came to the professor. Realizing that he could no longer sit there and dwell on it all, he slipped on his usual deep black cloak and headed to his classroom. Once there he said, “Dobby,” firmly yet quietly. In a flash the house elf appeared. Snape had often wondered about why the house elf had decided to stay and work at Hogwarts despite having been granted his freedom from the Malfoy’s residence. However, that wasn’t the sort of thing that the professor allowed himself to meddle in.

“Yes, sir?” Dobby asked attentively.

“Will you please fetch Miss Winchester for me?” Severus requested.

“But of course, sir! Right away!” and just like that the little house elf was gone.

Severus sat and waited, tapping his long thin fingers on the surface of his classroom desk. It was not long before there was a little tap as the door swung open. There stood the young woman who had been occupying his mind. “Yes, Professor?” she asked.

“I find myself in need of something to do and I know of a need for the Wolfsbane potion. Would you care to do some brewing with me?” he asked.

Brixton lit up and chimed, “Of course. I would love to help.”

Severus motioned towards the front of the classroom where two side-by-side workstations were already set up with cauldrons and utensils. “I think if we both brew a double batch we will have enough to keep one werewolf from supplied for an entire year.”

Knowingly, Brixton looked up at the man who towered over her, “Are you planning to go see Remus Lupin?” she asked.

Severus groaned slightly and relented, “Yes. I think your suggestion was a very apt and well thought out recommendation.”

Brixton smiled and said, “I’m happy to hear that. I hope that you might get some answers and possibly some closure about the events that happened here when you were a student.”

“Perhaps,” was all he replied before heading to his personal storeroom to fetch the ingredients that they would need.

When he returned he set enough ingredients for each of them at the stations. As they got started Severus turned to her and said, “I must admit that as a result of the things you witnessed in my memories I have committed a fair bit of wrongdoing myself towards Lupin.”

“Do you mean like teaching us about werewolves in our third year in attempt to have his nature discovered?” she asked quietly while keeping her eyes on her work. Wolfsbane was a particularly advanced potion that she had never brewed before due to its complexity and the high price of its ingredients. It was such a delicate concoction that if there was even one small slip up it would render the potion useless.

“Among other things,” replied Severus.

“Well, I think that a year’s supply of Wolfsbane should be a nice little peace offering. If nothing else it will be a good conversation starter when you pay him a visit,” Brixton smiled.

“We shall see. He may suspect me of trying to poison him,” the Potions Master replied with a terse laugh.

“You can always tell him that I helped you brew it. If he remembers me it should ease his mind. He was particularly fond of me while he was a professor here…” She suddenly became quiet and stared off as though haunted by some memory.

They continued brewing together in an awkward sort of silence. The familiar bubbling sounds and strong smells set the professor’s mind at ease. Their cauldrons began emitting a faint blue smoke at almost precisely the same time. Severus smiled. He was pleased at how well the young witch was able to brew even the most complex of potions. He was thankful for her help as well. It would save him a lot of time and effort to be able to make two double batches of the concoction at the same time.

As they were both rapidly stirring their separate brews Brixton suddenly blurted out, “Will you tell me about Lily?”

“Why on Earth would you want me to tell you about a long dead woman who I love? Please tell me it’s not some sort of jealousy,” the words dripped of distaste and mocked Brixton as they came out of Severus’ mouth.

Angrily, she spat, “No. I don’t feel like I am in competition with the memory of a woman. Please do not think me so childish.”

“You have my apologies, Miss Winchester. I just can’t think of any sane reason that you would want me to talk about her,” he admitted.

More calmly than before, Brixton replied, “It’s not so much that I want you to talk about her for my benefit as it is for yours. I don’t get the feeling that you have had much opportunity to talk about her with anyone and it might do you some good.”

This wasn’t helping Severus’ sour mood at all. _Damn those memories._ He wasn’t even sure how he was supposed to talk about Lily. Everything had gone wrong with her and it was entirely his fault. He was used to blaming James, but after his near death experience he could no longer live in denial. He looked up from stirring and turned to face Brixton. “Okay, I will tell you something that I have never spoken to anyone about. In fact, I have not had anyone that I would even consider discussing it with. In that regard, you should consider yourself special.”

Their eyes met for the longest time and Severus’ could see no jealousy or anything other than understanding in Brixton’s eyes. He turned back to his work and continued, “When I was hanging somewhere between life and death at St. Mungo’s I saw her. I saw Lily. She looked exactly as she had the day I found her dead. She hadn’t aged at all. She was just as beautiful as ever.”

“Did she say anything to you?” Brixton asked softly without looking up from the blue smoke.

“Yes,” he answered quietly. “She told me that I had done well and that she was thankful to me for doing my best for Harry.”

“Was there anything else?” she asked.

“Yes,” he struggled to find the right words while concealing his emotional state. “She hugged me like old friends and that was it.”

Brixton considered this for a while before saying, “You know, Harry says he saw Dumbledore on the night he died. Maybe it was really her.”

“Do you really think that’s possible?” he asked.

Nodding, she replied, “I do.”

“You know, you told me that you thought that she would be proud. Why do you think that? Things ended so disastrously between us I can’t imagine her even wanting to look at me.” Severus shut off the flame beneath his cauldron. He heard Brixton do the same and he stared at his feet.

She leaned the stirring spoon to the side of the cauldron and closed the space between herself and her professor. She grabbed his hand in hers and he flinched slightly, but did not let her hand go. He had been physically touched more by her in the past few weeks than he had by anyone in his whole life. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she said, “Because you deserve some grace. We all do when it comes down to it. But you… you sacrificed half your life so far to protecting her son and all of humanity when it’s all said and done. I said that that’s how she would feel because that is how I would feel. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you: brilliant, brave, and loyal.”

He stared into her captivating eyes and softly asked, “Isn’t there someone your own age that you would rather spend your time with? Isn’t there anyone else more deserving of your affections?”

She didn’t answer him with words. Instead, she stood up onto her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Losing her balance, she backed up, pulling him with her, until her back hit a nearby workstation. There was about a three second delay while Severus’ mind was having a bit of a dilemma. After the moment passed, he bent down, opened his mouth, and kissed her back while wrapping his arms around her waist. Their tongues darted against each other.

The kiss was deepening and heating up. Brixton reached up to pull him by the collar of his shirt towards her until their bodies were flush against each other. Severus felt utterly intoxicated by the younger woman. He could tell that she was struggling to stay on the tips of her toes. As she began to lose her balance again, it pulled him back to reality. He quickly pulled away from her just to stand at arm’s reach away.

“You gave me your word that you wouldn’t be stealing any more kisses from me,” he all but growled at her.

“You _want_ them though” she said breathlessly while looking at the floor.

Taken aback, he adjusted the collar of his shirt and said, “What I want is irrelevant. We shouldn’t be doing this. You should be giving your affections to someone your own age… another student perhaps. You definitely are wasting them on me.”

She glared up at him with a fiery look in her eyes, “Do you not understand that there isn’t anyone else here that I want? How can you not see that everyone else is _nothing_ in comparison to you?”

Her words moved him. No one had ever held him in such regard. No one had ever even shown him the slightest bit of interest. Perhaps that is why he completely lost his senses. He quickly closed the gap between himself and his student. Taking her by surprise, he grabbed her firmly at the waist and lifted her up and set her down on the workstation behind her. For the first time, he was the one to initiate. He pressed his lips against hers hard and desperately. He was pleased to find that sitting her on the table had fixed the issue of their height difference. He was able to kiss her fervently without stooping.

Brixton welcomed the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She pulled him in as close as she could and parted her lips to grant his tongue entrance. He entangled his fingers in her soft thick hair and pulled her black scarf away from her neck. He used his hand to pull her away from his mouth by the hair. Her head tilted towards the ceiling of the dungeon and her eyes were shut tight as though she were trying to soak in every sensation of the moment. He took the opportunity to kiss her neck. Severus kissed along the ridges of the scars that she hated so badly. He wished that he could kiss them away for her, but they didn’t bother him a bit. As his kissing got harder and more deliberate she struggled to catch her breath.

“Oh, Sev…” she said as her sentence was cut off by a breathy moan.

He froze. _Sev,_ the word burned in his ears. No one other than Lily had ever called him that. It was enough to pull him from the moment entirely and cause him to regain his senses. Severus untangled himself from her arms and legs. This time when he pulled himself away from Brixton he took several steps back. He was visibly shaken up.

“What happened?” she asked, obviously confused.

“There can be absolutely no more indiscretions between us. You will come to your lessons and keep your hands to yourself. Do you understand me?” he snapped, anger filling his voice. He watched as all happiness and desire melted from the young witch’s face. It was replaced by an expression of great pain and defeat.

She hopped off the table and began to gather her things without looking at the man. When she was finished she said, “I understand, _Professor._ ” The word came out of her mouth venomously. “I won’t be bothering you again with my foolish feelings. I assume that you can handle putting our potions into jars on your own so I will take the hint and leave.”

Before he could open his mouth to speak Brixton was out of the classroom, letting the heavy door close hard behind her.

 _Damn it_ he thought. Standing in the classroom looking at their perfectly prepared Wolfsbane Potions, Severus was sure he had rarely felt as alone as he did in that moment.


	10. Mending Fences

**Author’s Note: Before reading this chapter you might want to check out “Severus Snape and the Marauders” on YouTube. It’s a very well done short that I enjoyed so much I’m making it canon for this story and some of those events will come up in this chapter. It’s not totally necessary but it may make this better to read. Also, because I made the Battle for Hogwarts happen early in the school year I have changed Teddy Lupin’s birthday is in November rather than April.**

**Chapter 10: Mending Fences**

It was midafternoon on a cold day in December. It was the last day of the holiday break and the sun was nowhere to be seen behind the clouds. Severus apparated in front of the 12 Grimmauld Place dwellings. Being the last day of the holiday break, he deeply hoped that Harry Potter was not going to be there. Quickly, he completed the incantation that made the cleverly disguised home appear between two other residences. He didn’t have to wonder why they still went through all of the trouble. For a werewolf privacy was of the utmost importance.

The man’s jaw was clenched tightly and his expression grim as he briskly knocked on the heavy wooden door. It only took a moment before the door opened to reveal a very tired and disheveled looking Remus Lupin. Dark circles were under his eyes and his expression was one of both confusion and exhaustion.

“Hello, Severus,” he said slowly. “What are you doing here?”

“Good afternoon, Remus,” was Severus’ reply. He attempted to be cheerful but the words came out as icy as usual. “I apologize for turning up unannounced. I hope I haven’t come at a bad time.”

“Not at all,” he responded. “I have just finished putting down Teddy for a nap.”

“May I come in,” Severus asked awkwardly while shifting his weight to his other foot.

“Of course,” said Remus politely while opening the door all the way to allow the other man through. “We can have a seat in the kitchen. Would you like a cup of tea? I would be happy to put the kettle on.”

Severus nodded and said, “That would be nice.” He was still feeling the chill from the wind outside.

Entering the house, Severus was surprised to see that the old dark wallpaper had been exchanged for light blue wallpaper with thin dark blue stripes. The lighting had been updated giving the space a brighter and more welcoming feel. Following Remus into the kitchen, Severus saw that the interior of the kitchen had also been updated. The cabinets were a sterile white and the walls were painted a sunny yellow. So far it seemed like everything about the residence had been changed. Nothing looked as Severus remembered. He took a seat at one side of the long kitchen table that seemed to be the only thing he recognized in the small space. He sat the basket he had been carrying down in front of him. It was a large worn looking wooden picnic basket with a covered top that opened on both ends.

“I see that you all have done some renovations to the house,” Severus said in attempt to make conversation.

“Yes, it was Hermione and Molly that felt that the place needed to be updated and made a more ‘healthy environment’ if I was going to continue living here with Teddy. Kreacher is… well, adjusting. Oddly enough he dotes on Teddy despite not being too fond of me. Harry’s offered him his freedom numerous times but he won’t accept,” Remus answered.

Unsure of what to say, but needing to respond, Severus said, “It seems logical to make accommodations for the baby. How old is your son now?”

“He just turned one in November. Takes after his mother and for that I am forever thankful. I don’t know if you have heard but he is a Metamorphmagus like her. His hair is an angry red right at the moment from him fighting his nap while it was a peculiar shade of green all morning. I wonder how his appearance will settle as he gains more control of his gifts,” Remus said in a very comfortable and fond way.

“Indeed,” said the other man who could not relate in any way whatsoever. “It must have come as such a relief that your _condition_ wasn’t passed on to the boy,” it was said with a gentle kindness and not the usual hatred or scorn that Severus used to speak with when referring to Remus’ lycanthropy.

“You can’t possibly imagine. It’s almost a week from the full moon and I am so thankful he doesn’t have to go through what I do.” Remus answered quietly. After finishing putting the kettle on the stove he turned back towards the kitchen table and took a seat across from Severus. “So,” he asked “what’s in the basket?”

“Something to help,” Severus replied simply while pushing the basket over to Remus.

Remus lifted one end of the basket to reveal twelve quart sized jars filled with a dark liquid, the Wolfsbane Potion. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he lifted a jar out of the basket. “How? Wh… wh... why?” he stuttered as he sat the jar on the table.

“Consider it a peace offering. There is enough there to last you a year. I truly hope it helps you. Brixton Winchester sends her warm regards. She brewed one double batch of the potion while I brewed the other. I can assure you the quality of her potion is just as good as my own brew.” Severus said while awkwardly glancing around the room.

“A peace offering?” Remus repeated, “What for? Harry has cleared your name for what happened with Dumbledore.”

Severus swallowed hard at the mention of his dark, although well intentioned, deeds. “No, Remus. This is meant to atone for other things. I know that if it weren’t for my wrongdoings you may still have your job at Hogwarts that would help you provide better for your son. Please don’t think that I have forgotten my own pettiness and what it has cost you. I know how exceedingly difficult it is for werewolves to get work.”

“No,” he responded quickly. “You didn’t make that year easy on me, but it was my own forgetfulness that cost me that job and endangered precious lives. I do not blame you for my lack of employment. No matter, thanks to Harry we will always have a roof over our heads. He’s Teddy’s godfather, you know, and very proud of the title.”

Disregarding the comments about Harry, Severus tried to stay on topic, “Well, I confess, I did my best to have the nature of your condition found out. I was carrying old grudges and should have put the wellbeing of the Order and of the school first instead of ancient bad blood.”

Remus looked down and twiddled his thumbs a bit. It took a moment but he finally said, “Severus, I have done very little to mend the fence over the years. There was a fair bit of wrongdoings, as you put it, on my end as well, especially during our time at school.”

Severus was feeling very uncomfortable. This entire conversation was not in his comfort zone in any capacity. After the disastrous events the day before, he had considered not even visiting Remus. However, the words of both Brixton and Dumbledore’s portrait rang in his ears. He allowed them to push him towards continuing the conversation. So he said, “That, actually, is what I hoped to come here and discuss.”

“Really?” Remus asked as his eyebrows rose in surprise.

Doing his best to keep his tone from becoming snarky, he replied, “Yes. It’s been brought to my attention that despite no longer having to pose as a faithful Death Eater I am still behaving like my old self.”

“You mean distant, cold, and full of angst?” Remus asked as a boyish look filled his eyes.

“Precisely,” Severus said while having to actively try not to grit his teeth. “I have been harboring old grudges against Potter and the lot of you for such a very long time. Seeing as how I cannot speak to the dead it seemed only reasonable to come and speak to you. I know it seems foolish, but I never did get over the events that happened at school or that night we all met at the pub,” he paused, embarrassed, and finally put to words what he had only ever said to Dumbledore and Brixton Winchester, “I never stopped loving her, you know.”

“Lily? Severus, that was years ago,” for the third time a look of sheer surprise spread over Remus’ face.

“I know exactly how long ago it was almost to the day. I don’t need reminding,” this was said through clenched teeth despite his best efforts.

“I’m sorry,” Remus paused before speaking again, “I’m sorry, Severus. I truly am. I wasn’t trying to mock your feelings; I was just surprised is all.”

Still irritated, Severus snapped, “Well how long do you think it will take to get over your wife? I didn’t know there was an expiration date on either love or grief.” It was a low blow and even he knew it. He instantly regretted saying it as soon as he saw the look on Remus’ face

“That’s different….” Remus said softly and somewhat deflated.

“It’s only ‘different’ because she returned your love. If she hadn’t then you still might have continued loving her all the same. I shouldn’t have said that about Tonks but you don’t know what it’s like. None of you ever did.”

At that moment the kettle began to whistle loudly and Remus jumped up as though startled. He quietly went over to fill a large blue teapot and gathered the sugar and milk. He sat everything down between himself and Severus. Remus stared at the other man for a very long moment before saying, “I think I understand you a great deal more than you might imagine.”

“What do you mean?” asked Severus who had all but given up on the conversation being fruitful by this point.

“I know what it’s like to feel undeserving of love, or friendship for that matter, I just got luckier than you is all.” He began pouring the tea and passed a cup over to Severus.

“Why do you say that I feel undeserving? What would you know about how I feel or don’t?” this time it was Severus’ eyebrows that rose slightly.

Remus sighed and said, “I didn’t realize it back then. You know, back when we were at school. However, as an adult I realized that it takes a very hurt and lonely person to turn to the dark arts at such a young age. I know Lily was your only friend at school and I can’t imagine how it must have felt to have that all taken away in an instant. You were no blood purity fanatical. You were just a kid who had been through a lot more than you should have at a young age. That part of it I can relate to. Not wanting to be alone. That’s why I never stood up to James and Sirius properly… the way should have. I was scared that I would lose my best friends. I know I have never said this to you outright but I’m really sorry for never defending you like I should have. I’m especially sorry that I didn’t stop them the night at the pub. I was a coward for that.”

Severus didn’t know what to say so he took a long sip from his cup and adjusted his cloak. After a while he said, “Thank you.”

Remus nodded and drank from his own cup. It was quiet in the kitchen for several minutes as the two men just drank their tea. It seemed neither one of them quite knew what to say. Finally, Remus said “James was my friend and I miss him very much, but he was a bully and I should have done more. After two wars I learned that it is not enough to simply not join in. You have to try to stop cruelness every chance you get or the world just gets smaller and darker. If you have spent all these years being angry and cruel because James got Lily then you have allowed him to turn you into exactly what it was you hated in him.”

The words cut through Severus like a knife. He could in no way deny being angry or cruel. He had never really seen himself as a bully at Hogwarts so much as demanding but having it laid out in such blunt terms it was undeniable. “I can’t argue with that. I was already headed the wrong direction and instead of letting my friendship with Lily save me I let her love of Potter send me over the edge. I suspected that he only wanted her so that he could take what mattered to me the most away and I let that eat me up inside for so long. It was only after having to kill Dumbledore that I realized that I had been the fool all along. That I had set things in motion to make myself a pawn in a very evil game.”

Remus sat his now empty cup down and filled it back up again before saying, “I understand though that that is what Dumbledore asked of you. That that is what he truly wanted.”

“Yes, but it was in that moment that I somehow saw that everything was my fault all along. If I hadn’t been so drawn to the dark arts I might not have ever pushed Lily away. I never even told her how I felt about her. Even if she never could have loved me back maybe I could have found some peace in life if I had let her talk me out of my poor choices. Then I might not have had to kill the second friend I ever made.” Severus had never said those words out loud and had rarely thought them to himself. _I should never reveal the best of you, Severus?_ Dumbledore’s words filled his head and he fought back a shudder.

“I can’t imagine.” Remus said tersely.

“It’s unbearable. I know it’s what he wanted. He believed it was the only way, but it was the last thing that I wanted.” Severus stared into his empty cup feeling very raw and vulnerable. After a long pause he said, “I was never good at making friends and I shouldn’t have put the weight of my happiness on Lily’s shoulders. It was wrong and selfish of me. Much like a lot of my actions have been over the years. It took killing my only friend and nearly dying to realize that. I am trying to do better though. I am trying to _be_ better. While I can’t say my old ways are entirely gone, I haven’t berated or smacked any of my students this year so far.” As the words fell from his lips a flash of what he had been doing with one particular student crossed his mind briefly before he pushed the thought away.

“That’s good,” said Remus in the kindest of tones, “Maybe if you can manage to forgive me then we can one day soon call each other friends.”

This was an unexpected turn of events for Severus. He was taken aback and just stared into Remus’ icy eyes with his mouth slightly open. His immediate reaction was to reject the offer and excuse himself. However, he was doing his best to go against his nature and be a better man. At any rate, had only been offered friendship without any strings attached once before and that moved him. Even Dumbledore hadn’t given him that. “I’m not the best at being anyone’s friend, but I would like to try,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry for hexing you that night.”

“What other choice did we really leave you, man? It was four on one. Yet, you bested us all,” Remus said with a small smile.

“Well, Peter never was the most formidable of foes. If he hadn’t lived as a bloody rat for two decades I would have killed him myself for betraying Lily.” The two men shared a deep laugh that somehow lifted the mood of the room entirely. Afterwards Severus asked quietly, “Did he make her happy? Was he good to her?”

Looking Severus directly in the eyes, Remus said, “Yes. She was tremendously happy. She brought out the absolute best in James and he was on his way to becoming a better person himself before he died. She made an impact on him.”

“It is a comfort knowing she was happy,” Severus said quietly and looked out the window to see that more snow had begun to fall. _Lily had always loved the snow_ , he thought.

“Might I ask a favor of you, Severus?” asked Remus tentatively.

“Well, if we are going to attempt being friends then I suppose that’s as good a start as any,” replied Severus.

Remus cleared his throat and said, “If you are trying to make amends to people you have wronged it would mean an awful lot to me if you could try to start with Neville Longbottom. He’s a very good person and he’s been petrified of you since his first year. You’re even his boggart, you know.”

Severus groaned and brought a hand up to squeeze the bridge of his nose, “No, I didn’t know. I will tell you that this whole process has been… difficult to say the least. It started with one conversation and that led to another that led to another and I’ve reached my fill of sharing my deepest feelings with people. I think that this has been plenty for at least a year.”

“Well, good thing the year’s almost up, huh?” laughed Remus. “But, I am serious. Neville was a very sheepish boy that grew into an absolute hero. You should have seen the way he stood up to Voldemort there at the end. I’m sure that he deserves at the very least an apology for all your mockery.”

“Fine, you are probably right. He has been on the receiving end of a lot of my misplaced anger. I actually needed to talk to him anyway. He is training with Professor Sprout to take over her job by next year. I hear he is very gifted in Herbology. I had already intended to ask him to triple the school’s Wolfsbane supplies so that I can keep you stocked in your much needed potion. I think that he would find it a special project and that way it will end up costing the school next to nothing for me or Miss Winchester to keep brewing you large batches of the stuff. I had hoped to help better your circumstances,” Severus said with a hint of excitement in his usually otherwise emotionless voice.

Remus’ brow furrowed in confusion and he began pulling more jars out of the basket that still sat on the table. He picked up each one and held it to the light as though looking for some difference between jars. Finally, he said, “Yes, Brixton. You mentioned her before and I didn’t really think much of it I was so taken aback by the large quantity of such an expensive and valuable potion. What does she have to do with any of this? Wolfsbane isn’t even taught at Hogwarts unless I am mistaken.”

Severus was thankful for his years of experience in hiding his emotions otherwise he would have probably just fled the kitchen altogether. He was a natural at avoiding conversations he didn’t want to be part of. Instead, he said, “That is true. However, she is a highly gifted potions brewer. The best I’ve ever seen. She is better than I was or even Lily and we both were pretty talented ourselves. Longbottom isn’t the only one training to be a professor at Hogwarts. Miss Winchester is working with me extensively with the intentions of taking over my position next year. If she does well, which I already feel confident that she will, I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts next year.”

“Hmm,” said Remus, “I hadn’t pictured her going into potions. I would have thought her to be an Auror or something of the like.”

“I agree that she would do well at that if she put her mind to it,” replied Severus, “but she seems to fancy the quiet of the dungeons and insists that potion brewing is her absolute passion. I won’t be the one to stand in her way of it.”

“Well,” answered the other man, “I think you will do well in the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. I always thought you could teach it from a perspective that very few others could. You also could potentially help steer students away from the same dark path you once walked. It would be a great service to the children for you teach them in that.”

“Thank you, Remus. I appreciate your hospitality. I think I should be going now. I don’t have any experience with babies but I imagine you might like some time to yourself before he wakes up.” Severus said his eyes fixed on the door.

“Actually, Severus… it has been really nice talking to you. I can’t thank you enough for the Wolfsbane Potions. They will be a godsend. It gets lonely here with just Teddy and I. Maybe you could pay me a visit again soon?” he asked.

“Yes, that would be nice. Especially since we seem to have cleared the air as they say. It would be pleasant if we might just visit without all the melodrama. I’ve never been good at making friends, but I suppose you have already seen the worst of me.” Severus said feeling a little guilty that he had harbored such a grudge against the man despite their years working in the Order together.

Remus gave Severus a smile and said, “We all have demons and it seems like you are doing your best to vanquish yours. That is a difficult thing to do and it says a lot about your character.”

The two men said their goodbyes and it wasn’t long before Severus found himself outside in the snow. He lifted the hood of his cloak and decided that he needed a good walk after such an intense and emotional conversation. He wasn’t good at casual conversation to begin with, so this was far more than the man had bargained for. He hadn’t expected such an easy reconciliation. He had expected Remus to be standoffish at best. He hadn’t in his wildest dreams expected the offer of friendship. Leaving 12 Grimmauld Place Severus felt much lighter and as though he had shaken off some dark spirit that had been plaguing him for years. It was a good feeling and it gave him hope.


	11. Secrets Amongst Friends

**Content Warning: Mild discussion of the assault that happened in chapter 6.**

**Chapter 11: Secrets Amongst Friends**

Brixton practically flew out of her bed and ran over to Luna’s bed, next to her own. It was still early and she was awake long before it was actually necessary. The holiday break was over and her friends had all arrived late the night before. There had been no time to talk to her friends before bed so Brixton’s patience had run its course. She leaned over and shook Luna gently. “What is it, Brixton?” she asked slowly opening her eyes and rubbing them.

“We have to go fetch Hermione. It’s early but we don’t have much time before I have to be in the dungeons before the first years,” Brixton replied quietly as she turned away from her friend and flung open one of the drawers of her dresser. After fishing out a skirt, button up, tie, sweater, and striped scarf Brixton was careful to kind of hide behind the curtains of her bed while changing. Luna did not say anything but she stretched and got out of bed and followed her friend’s lead. Soon both girls were dressed and ready to go. They made sure not to wake their dorm mates as they left.

Once they were in the Ravenclaw common room Luna pulled on Brixton’s arm to stop her. “What’s the matter?” she asked, “Why are we up so early and getting Hermione?”

“I have some really important things to discuss with you both that I wasn’t comfortable writing about. I got you up so early because I can’t wait until the end of day because I have my private lessons. This was the only option I really saw,” she replied.

Luna, still not fully awake, yawned and nodded and the two started for the door. They practically ran through the castle as they made their way to the Gryffindor common room. It was so early that they didn’t see anyone else other than Filch who eyed them suspiciously for being out of their common room at this time. However, probably due to Brixton being a prefect, he didn’t say anything. It was not long before they made it to the Fat Lady’s portrait but to Brixton it felt like a very long time indeed.

When they got to the portrait they found that the Fat Lady was still sleeping. Brixton cleared her throat loudly. That did not wake the Lady. Brixton didn’t want to be rude but she did not have the time to spare so she said, “Excuse me, my Lady. I’m sorry to wake you.”

Slowly opening her eyes the Lady responded, “Then what is it, my dear? It is so early.”

“I’m in need of a favor, I’m afraid.” Brixton replied. “We really need Hermione Granger to join us and obviously we can’t go in to wake her. Is there anything you might be able to do to help us?”

The Lady contemplated this for a moment and said, “Alright, dear. I am going to assume that this is important and that you are not up to no good seeing as how you are a prefect. The best I can do is visit another portrait that hangs inside the common room. If you are lucky there will be a girl there that I can send to fetch Hermione for you. If not, I will wait until there is.”

“Thank you, kind Lady,” she smiled. Luna said her thanks as well. Brixton hoped that they would be lucky and there would be someone awake already to get Hermione. The Lady left her portrait with a small wave to the young women as she went.

It was only about two minutes later that the Lady returned. “You girls are in luck,” she said. “Hermione herself was up reading by the fire. She said she would collect her things and be right out. If you don’t mind, I would like to get a little more sleep,” she said as she settled into her frame.

“Thank you very much for your help.” Brixton said.

True to her word, it was only moments later that the door swung open and their friend came out. “Is everything alright?" Hermione asked. “I was reading a law book on Ministry policies when the Fat Lady said that you two were out here waiting on me.”

Brixton said, “Everything is fine, I just need to speak to you and Luna privately and I don’t have time to wait until after breakfast because I have to get to Potions class early to prepare for the first years. I can’t wait until after classes because of my private lessons, so I had no other choice than to try to get you both before breakfast started. I want to go to the Room of Requirement.”

“Okay,” said Hermione as she looked over at Luna for some sort of explanation. Luna simply shrugged. Brixton grabbed them both by the wrist and pulled them with her down a nearby staircase.

They quickly walked in silence towards their destination. Once they had made it to the room of requirement Brixton stepped forward towards the door and imagined exactly what she required. She was very thankful that the room had been restored to its former glory after the fire. She believed it was Professor Flitwick that had succeeded in the task so she mentally made a note to compliment him on that later.

Leading the trio, Brixton opened the door to reveal a small but comfortable room with a round table in the center with three cushioned chairs. On the table sat a teapot with two cups, a goblet, and a variety of breakfast foods including Luna’s favorite flavor of pudding. The three of them each took a seat and Brixton said, “First of all, I have missed you both very much and hope you had a wonderful holiday. I would like to hear how it went for both of you before I get into my own stuff. The pumpkin juice is for you, Hermione. I know you would prefer it to tea.”

Hermione smiled, “Thank you. My holiday was lovely. We spent most of it at the burrow, but all of us went to Christmas dinner at my parent’s place. Arthur loved that, of course. It was nice to have such a big dinner at my childhood home again. With the war and all I was unsure that that would ever happen again. Oh! Fleur and Bill announced that they are expecting a baby which has Molly just over the moon.”

“That’s exciting!” Brixton said joyously; she had always loved babies. “I’m glad that you were able to be with your parents for Christmas. I think you did a wonderful thing by charming them. That must have been a hard thing to do, but you may have saved them a lot of torture or worse.”

“Yes, I’m just thankful that I was able to undo it and they are back practicing dentistry and have been very understanding of what I did. They didn’t like knowing how much danger we got ourselves into while hunting the horcruxes, but they were supportive of what we accomplished. Things with Mum and Dad are just like they always were and that feels so good,” Hermione said happily as she reached for a pear. “What about you, Luna? How did your holiday go?”

Luna, who had been quiet this whole time, said softly, “Oh, it was good. Father and I spent the time quietly at home. I got some research done on Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. We never caught one when we visited Sweden a few years ago, but I am determined to one day. Anyway, I am much more interested in why you drug me out of bed so early, Brixton. I sense that it must be something very intriguing.”

Brixton took a deep breath before blurting out, “I kissed Snape.” The tension had been growing inside her of wanting to tell her friends for days and it just flew out of her mouth with very little thought.

“You did WHAT?” Hermione almost choked on her pumpkin juice.

Before Brixton could answer, Luna dreamily said, “Wow. A lot must have happened in the past couple of weeks.”

“You have no idea,” said Brixton as her cheeks grew red and she reached for her cup of tea.

Hermione immediately began to scold her friend, “How could you do that? What on Earth were you thinking? That is absolutely beyond the pale! I can’t even imagine doing such a thing with a _professor!”_

Brixton interrupted Hermione, “Are you quite finished? You don’t have to be able to understand it. I am about as attracted to Ron Weasley as I am an old boot and I don’t go around questioning you.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes, “Surely you see that there is a grand difference between my relationship with Ron and you kissing a man twenty years your senior. Especially when you consider that he is in a position of power and could be taking advantage of you.”

Brixton turned to Luna hoping to read her expression and see what she thought. Luna just quietly ate her pudding and it was hard to tell if she was just waiting for more details or if she had tuned out the conversation. Knowing her friend, Brixton assumed she was just taking it all in. After all, very little ever seemed to shock Luna.

Turning back to Hermione, Brixton said, “There is no possible way that he is taking advantage of me.” There was great sadness in her tone. Not because she wanted to be taken advantage of, but because of how things had turned out the last time she saw Professor Snape.

Noticing the sadness that had changed Brixton’s mood entirely, Hermione said gently, “Okay, just tell us what happened.”

Brixton down and picked at a pecan tart and said, “Well, first I have to tell you about something that happened between Rikkon Brisbane and me.” She paused. She didn’t want to talk about Rikkon. She wanted to push the whole thing out of her of her mind and pretend that it hadn’t happened. However, she knew that eventually word was going to spread through the school what had happened one way or another. When that did happen she didn’t want her two best friends to find out through whispers and rumors. So she took a breath and said, “Right before the train left to take you all home for the holiday he somehow got through the spells keeping boys out of the girl’s dormitory. He came in while I was alone reading. He…”

When she didn’t continue Hermione turned to Luna with her eyes big. Luna, who had stopped eating, looked just as concerned as she was. They waited for a moment and watched their friend, who seemed determined not to look at them, before Luna softly asked, “He what, Brixton? What did he do?” As she asked this she reached across the round table and put her hand over Brixton’s and gave it a gentle squeeze. After she let go a little, Brixton flipped her hand over in order to hold Luna’s hand in her own.

“He… uh, he ripped off my shirt and he was going to do a lot more than that. I managed to stop him by lying about a much older boyfriend from Durmstrang.” She finally looked up and met her friends’ eyes.

Hermione and Luna had almost mirrored expressions of horror. Hermione was the first to speak. She said, “That pig! That is just awful! He goes around school acting like he’s some hotshot just because girls find him handsome and he’s reasonably intelligent. I always thought he was awful, but I never have had many interactions with him. I’m so thankful that you were able to stop him. Are you, okay? Did you tell anyone?” By this point she looked as though she was ready to go find Rikkon and flay him alive herself.

Brixton bit her lip before saying, “It gets worse.” She stood up from the table and removed her scarf from her neck. Immediately both Hermione and Luna gasped. Brixton ignored them, took off her sweater, and began unbuttoning her shirt. By the time she was down to her bra Hermione had her hand over her mouth in shock and Luna’s eyes were practically bulging out of her head but they remained silent.

Turning around to show them her back, Brixton said, “He cursed me. He got so mad that he put this unbelievably awful curse on me.”

“I’m so sorry,” said Luna.

Hermione chimed in, “Curses are probably my least favorite subject to study, but surely there is something we can do. There has to be something to cure it.”

Brixton shook her head and began putting her clothes back on. Anger filled her voice as she said, “This is _after_ being cured. There is nothing more that can be done. It was even more horrible before. Each of those circular scars was a huge bloody boil and they would pop when they were touched even the slightest bit. When they popped they would fill back up. The pain was so bad I was barely able to speak. I somehow managed to crawl to the common room and yell for Dobby. I asked him to fetch Madam Pomfrey, but she was visiting her family for the holiday. So, the only thing I could think of was to ask for Professor Snape.”

Once Brixton was fully dressed and her scarf was back in place she settled back into her seat and poured herself some more tea. Hermione asked, “What happened when Snape came?”

“He took me to his classroom. He had this healing balm that he used. He had to rub it all over me and when he did the boils would pop but not refill themselves. It was so painful. When…”

Uncharacteristically, Luna interrupted saying, “You mean he had to touch basically half your body while you didn’t have a shirt on?” she blushed.

“Yes,” answered Brixton, her own face was also turning red. “But I had my bedsheet to mostly cover myself up with and he used his cloak to cover me more on top of that. It was embarrassing, but it wasn’t all that bad. Besides, the pain was so bad I probably would have let Malfoy do it if he could get the job done.” This broke a lot of the tension in the air and the ladies shared a short laugh.

Hermione asked, “So, how did that lead to kissing?”

Brixton confessed, “Well you know how a couple months ago when I admitted to fancying him?” Her friends nodded so she continued, “Well, I really meant it when I said it was just as silly crush. I’d never even had a crush on anyone before. I thought it would pass and I also thought it was so outlandish that nothing would ever come of it. In fact, I made a lot of effort to swallow those feelings. But, all that time spent working with him I couldn’t help but feel stronger and stronger for him. I’ve never felt this way about anyone. It’s like the warmest feeling inside my chest.”

Impatiently, Hermione interrupted, “Yes, I know what that feels like. You are killing me. Just get to the kissing.”

“Well,” Brixton said slowly, “I lost so much blood during the curing process that I passed out. I guess he gave me a potion or something. I know I had a bitter taste in my mouth. Anyway, when I came to his face was so close to mine and I just couldn’t help myself. Before I knew it I was kissing him.”

Luna chimed in, “Did he kiss you back?”

“Yes, for a while. But I wasn’t thinking and I accidentally dropped the cloak covering me up and I think it snapped him out of it. He turned away really fast. He basically said that we couldn’t do that, that it was improper, and that he still loved Harry’s mom,” Brixton said while chewing her lip.

“He’s right, you know,” Hermione was trying not to lecture, but couldn’t help herself. “He could lose his job, you might lose your chance at a job here yourself, who knows how badly things could turn out. He did the right thing by stopping you.”

“Well,” Brixton replied, “that’s not the end of it. He told me the kiss was wonderful. He also didn’t seem to mind me calling him Severus as long as we were alone.” She purposefully left out the part where he had said it was his first kiss out of respect for his privacy. It just seemed like something he wouldn’t want others to know.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, “You said ‘didn’t’. Did something else happen?”

Brixton sighed, “Well going back to Rikkon, he was expelled. His family is disputing the claims that he assaulted and cursed me though. So, there has to be a formal trial at the Ministry. I practically begged Snape and McGonagall not to make me go to the trial. So, I think trying to spare me, he suggested extracting the memory so that the two of them could watch it and witness on my behalf. So, that’s what we did. He helped me get the memory out and we had to watch it to make sure it was accurate. It was horrible. He let me hold his hand though.”

“Okay, but what happened to make you say that he didn’t mind? Did something change?” Hermione pressed.

Brixton answered, “Yes. He is trying to make amends with people and I guess work on himself as a person. Kind of discover his new self now that he doesn’t have to be a Death Eater anymore. I suggested that he go see Remus Lupin. I thought maybe it might help him come to terms with his past a little if he talked to someone who was there and part of it. He called me to the classroom to brew enough Wolfsbane with him to last Remus a year.”

“Oh! How did that go?” Hermione perked up with academic interest.

“Not the point, but it went really well. We actually were so in sync with each other that we finished at the same time. Back to the point, I asked him while we were brewing to talk about Harry’s mom. You know, Harry kept that part of the memories a secret from the public but we told you guys, Ron, and Neville. I’m sure you remember that he felt it was necessary to share with just us friends to explain everything. Anyway, it doesn’t seem like Severus has any friends so I thought it would be good for him to have someone to talk to about her,” Brixton said softly. She was getting to really upsetting part and was beginning to feel sad again.

“Wow. That’s very thoughtful and mature of you considering your feelings,” said Luna as she sipped her tea.

“Yes, well. He did talk about her for a while and the conversation just took a turn that led me to telling him that I thought he was ‘brilliant, brave, and loyal’. After that he said that he was undeserving of my affections. He just looked so… broken. I couldn’t help myself. I just kissed him again. I wanted him to feel how much I care about him. I didn’t want him to feel so alone.”

“I can’t believe you kissed him again!” said Hermione crossly.

“Well, he tried to stop me and that led me to telling him exactly how strongly I feel for him. Somehow that was enough to make him kiss me. He actually picked me up, sat me on a table, and I really don’t want to get into all the details but it got very heated,” she blushed and for a moment couldn’t meet her friends’ gazes. She continued, “But then I don’t even know what went wrong. He just pulled away and when I asked why he snapped at me that I had to keep my hands to myself. It all went bad in an instant and I don’t know why. He was so angry I couldn’t even ask him about it so I just left and I haven’t seen him since.”

Luna again grabbed her friend’s hand and said, “I’m sorry he reacted that way. I am sure he feels conflicted about his feelings for you and what he feels is proper conduct with a student. You also said that you had just been talking about Harry’s mother. That leaves a lot of reasons for him to get his feelings mixed up. I would give it a while and see if maybe he will talk to you about it.”

Before Brixton could answer Hermione said, “I think that is a horrible idea. It’s probably best to leave him alone and remember that you are a student. I know that you are of legal age, but it’s still wildly improper to carry on like that.”

“Hermione, I love you but if you don’t stop with the lecturing I’m never going to talk to you about anything personal ever again,” snapped Brixton.

“I’m sorry, I just…” Hermione started to say.

“Don’t bother,” Brixton interrupted. “I know your motives are in the right place. I just can’t help how I feel. You will be happy to hear that I actually plan on acting like I have no feelings towards the man. That’s what he wants so I’m going to respect it. I’m also still mad at him for having acted like a child instead of just telling me what’s wrong. Anyways, I have to hurry in order to be in the dungeons in time. I appreciate you both for letting me share my secrets. You both have no idea how good it is to be amongst friends again. It was a long holiday without you guys.”

The three friends left their breakfast table without cleaning up anything, knowing that the Room of Requirement would take care of itself. They all hugged and said their goodbyes and Brixton rushed to the Potions class. Although she felt better having talked to her friends, Brixton was very apprehensive about facing her professor.

**Author’s Note: I’m sorry that this chapter was basically one long recap, but I felt it was necessary to have this actual conversation and not just gloss over it. I hoped to portray how important her friends are to her and how she would share even her deepest secrets with them. I hope there was enough fluff though to keep it interesting. Thank you for reading!**


	12. Boundaries and Apologies

**Chapter 12: Boundaries and Apologies**

Brixton managed to make it to the Potions classroom as early as was expected of her. As she stood at the classroom door she felt a strong sense of dread. She had not seen or spoken to Severus since their last kiss and his harsh rejection. She braced herself and tried to put on a mask of apathy despite that going against her very nature. She told herself that that was what he wanted and that it was what would get her through his lessons without falling apart.

Opening the door, she noticed that everything was already set up and ready to go for the first year students. Her anxiety immediately increased. She checked her watch to see that she was not late. Stepping into the classroom, she saw that Severus was seated at his desk and he didn’t look very well. Her heart was heavy with concern as she crossed the room and sat her things down at her desk. She turned to the man and said, “Good Morning, Professor Snape. Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine,” he practically spat at her.

She tried not to take his crossness with her too personally, but it was difficult. She had been used to his cold demeanor for years, but after the glowing praise he had given her this year and their moments of intimacy it was now hard for her to take. She kept her tone even and said, “You look rather pale. I haven’t been seeing you take your meals in the Great Hall this year, have you been eating enough? I could get you something, perhaps.” He had been looking so thin, but she had thought it was from his months of recovery in the hospital.

“Whether I eat or don’t eat is none of your concern,” he barked. “Now, please go to the chalkboard and make yourself useful. I want you to write up the steps to brewing the Fire Protection Potion.”

Instead of defending herself, Brixton just silently did as she was told. She went to the chalkboard and wrote from memory:

Fire Protection Potion

  1. Slice the bursting mushrooms with knife, add to cauldron and stir clockwise until potion turns blue.
  2. Add salamander blood to cauldron, stir counter-clockwise until potion turns green.
  3. Crush wartcap powder in pestle, add to cauldron and stir clockwise until potion turns red.
  4. Insert wand into potion and cast Flame-Freezing Charm to complete your potion.



Afterwards, she just sort of hovered near Professor Snape’s desk unsure of what to do or say. Her heart hurt from how harshly he was treating her. She had expected him to be distant, but civil. He had been so much warmer to his students in general this year that seeing him revert to his old ways made her sad for both herself and for the Potions Master.

Professor Snape looked up from his desk and said, “Rikkon Brisbane’s trial is tomorrow, so I will not be here. I have prepared lesson plans for all of my classes and I expect you to teach my classes for the day. I have already arranged for you to be excused from your others classes tomorrow in order to do this.”

Brixton was absolutely honored and a little nervous to be let loose and teach every class on her own. She was especially concerned about keeping the older students in control since they most certainly would not consider her the authority figure that they would an official teacher. She hoped her status as a prefect would be enough to manage their behavior. Potions are of a delicate nature and she knew that if she couldn’t get the students to behave it would create an unsafe environment.

“You will have the authority to give detention or deduct points from any student that doesn’t behave.” Severus said with a flat tone.

She practically came unglued, “DO NOT read my mind. That is an extreme violation of my privacy and you have no right to do so.”

His demeanor was still cold when he said, “I’m very sorry. Old habits die very hard. I must admit that I had planned on doing a bit of Occulmency while around you to prevent any more slip ups in our conduct with each other. You have taken me by surprise enough times that I just wanted to prevent that. I will not do so again, you have my word.”

Clenching her jaw in anger, Brixton said, “I have no idea why you are so all over the place. In the forest you all but admitted to having feelings for me and agreed we could speak freely amongst ourselves. Then you kiss me very enthusiastically until suddenly you snap on me. You need to make up your mind. You may be twenty years older than me, but you are acting like a child. I do not have the patience for such games, which is part of why I have never been interested in teenage boys. I do not like murky waters, so please just stop with the back and forth. I do not need repeated rejections from you. While I still feel as strongly as ever for you, I am sure that it will pass. I will not beg for your affections. You need not worry about any more ‘indiscretions’ on my part. It is finished. I will not express my feelings towards you, I will not be so casual as to call you by your first name, and I most certainly will not kiss you again. However, I would appreciate it if you would at least be civil with me. I’m not going to mistake your kindness as an invitation for more. We have to get through this year together and I don’t wish to lose my opportunity to teach here at Hogwarts so let us just be friendly, but professional, with each other. Please.”

Severus’ stoic expression faded in an instant and was replaced with one of downright pain. His voice was soft as he said, “Brixton, I’m sorry. To be quite plain with you, I don’t know how I am supposed to feel or act. I am not in a good place with my own emotions regarding life, my past, or my future. Even if you were not my student I think I would not be able to give you the healthy sort of affections that you deserve. So, I think you and I setting some boundaries is a good idea. You are right about how I have been behaving childishly, but that hasn’t been my intention. I had just hoped to create some healthy distance between us and save you potential heartache. However, if you would accept my offer of friendship I think we can continue to work together comfortably. I have valued your insight and kindness since the beginning of the school year. You may still call me Severus when we are alone, after all in a few months we will be peers rather than student and teacher. I don’t want to give you false hope, but when I am in a better place there may the chance for more than friendship in the future if you still would have me. Does this all sound acceptable to you?”

She felt a good deal better, but was still so hurt that they couldn’t continue exploring their feelings for each other for the time being. She somewhat felt like this might be a door closing, but decided she would hope for the best and just accept his terms. “Yes,” she said, “I would be lying if I said it didn’t hurt like hell but if all you can offer me is friendship I am lucky to receive that. I will keep things professional between us.”

“The last thing I want to do is hurt you. I confess to not being good at any of this. I have never been on the receiving end of anyone’s affections. While I am a man of nearly forty years, I am very inexperienced in such matters. Please don’t mistake my wishes as a lack of fondness, I just want to do the right thing and right now getting entangled in a romance is not in good judgement.” By this point, he was back to the level of warmness she had grown accustomed to.

Swallowing her heartache, Brixton said, “I understand, Severus. I think that continuing to work on your self-discovery is a good idea. Contrary to what I said earlier, I don’t think my feelings for you are going to change but I will set them to the side. If the time comes that you change your mind all you have to do is say so. I will respect your boundaries otherwise.”

He smiled and said, “Thank you. Speaking of my ‘self-discovery’ as you put it; I need to cancel our usual private lesson this evening. I have to meet with your friend Neville Longbottom. I intend to ask him to triple the wolfsbane production here so that you or I can continue stocking Remus Lupin in his much needed potion and I need to make amends with him if possible for my harsh treatment of him over the years.”

“I’m sure Neville will be most pleased to have a special project, and yes he deserves your apologies very much,” Brixton said excitedly, “Now tell me, how your visit with Remus went?”

Severus shifted in his chair and kind of looked away, “It was a difficult exchange. However, it ended well and I do feel better about some things. Remus also extended an offer of friendship.” Before allowing Brixton the chance to probe further he said, “Now, I would like you to spend this time going over my lesson plans for tomorrow and I will just teach the first years on my own today. That is why I already have everything set up.” He lifted some sheets of parchment off of his desk and passed them over to her.”

Brixton took the hint and walked over and got settled at her desk. She flipped through the pages with growing excitement. The lesson plans were not modified for simplicity. He was entrusting her with a few high level assignments. She welcomed the distraction of teaching to keep her mind off of the trial. Suddenly, she was looking forward to the next day.

* * *

It was the end of the day and the sky was dark. Neville had just finished repotting some baby mandrakes and was cleaning up a bit. The smell and feel of the fresh soil was a comforting sensation to him. He was thankful for the distraction that Professor Sprout had somehow known he needed. As he finished wiping off the last table he looked up to see a dark cloaked figure standing outside the greenhouse.

“Hello, Professor,” Neville said as Severus came through the door. A feeling of dread washed over Neville as he said this.

“Good Evening, Mister Longbottom.” Severus said and positioned himself to lean against a long wooden table near the door.

“Professor Sprout said that you wanted to speak with me. What is this about?” Neville asked.

“Well, I had hoped that we could discuss a few matters of importance,” was Severus’ reply.

“Oh, okay. Here, let me get some stools for us to sit on,” said Neville as he weaved between plants and tables to pull out two stools. He carried one over to Professor Snape and then pulled up the other one for himself.

The professor thanked Neville and settled himself atop the stool, his heavy cloak draped around him. Neville fiddled with his thumbs as he waited for his least favorite Professor to speak. Finally, after a long pause, Severus said, “I have a favor to ask of you.”

Nervously, Neville asked, “What is it?”

“Your friend Brixton Winchester and I have been working on a sort of special project together. Discretion is of the utmost importance in our endeavor. It is not so much that anyone here at the school would mind as much as I don’t want it to become the subject of gossip. We recently brewed enough Wolfsbane Potion to last former professor Remus Lupin for a year. If my calculations are correct, we should be able to do this each December if we triple the school’s supply of wolfsbane. This is where you come in, Mister Longbottom. I know that you are very gifted at Herbology and I thought you might take it on as a special project seeing as how you are preparing to take over for Professor Sprout.” Severus folded his hands and sat them in his lap as he said this.

Excitement filled Neville as he said, “Of course! I would be very happy to help professor Lupin in any way that I can. Are you sure that tripling the supply is enough? I would be happy to do whatever is needed.”

“I believe tripling the supply would be enough without rousing any suspicions,” replied Severus.

“Are we doing anything that might get us in trouble?” asked Neville.

Severus replied, “Oh, no. However, I want to keep it a secret on Lupin’s behalf. It would be particularly cruel if it were to get back to him that people were discussing his condition or that he needs the charity of the three of us. It just seems more respectful to keep it amongst ourselves. There is a lot of shame tied to being a werewolf and I do not wish to cause him any more pain than life has already bestowed upon him.”

Neville’s eyebrows shot up. He had never heard Professor Snape speak so openly or so kindly of anyone before and it was a very big surprise. After a few moments, he asked, “Was there anything else?”

Overhead string lights suddenly kicked on as the sun had completely gone down at this point. “Yes,” answered Severus. “It has come to my attention that there are some things that the two of us need to discuss. There are certain things that I believe you deserve to hear. First, I want you to know that I feel you did a wonderful job running Dumbledore’s Army while Harry and his other friends were off hunting horcruxes. You did an excellent job helping prepare and defend the younger students at every opportunity. I also heard of how you told off the Dark Lord in front of everyone at the Battle. That was very brave of you and you should be very proud of yourself.”

Neville’s mouth hung open slightly. He collected himself and replied, “Thank you, sir. I didn’t know that you knew about that. We thought we had mostly been able to slip under the radar.”

Severus gave a small smile and said, “Who do you think it was that managed to help keep your actions hidden? I did my best to keep the Carrow siblings away from the lot of you.”

“I had no idea, Professor. Thank you,” was Neville’s soft reply.

“Well, I was unable to do a lot by myself to help the cause considering I had a role to play. I knew what you all were doing was very important and would save lives so I just did what little I could,” Severus said. “It is I who should thank you for your heroic and protective nature when it comes to those around you. I mean, the simple fact that those two had students practicing the Cruciatus curse on first years was enough to boil my blood. I know that I must have seemed cruel myself over the years, but I would never want harm to befall any student here. That was an indescribably difficult time for me. You and some of your friends made it easier for me to quietly protect innocent lives and for that I am indebted to you.” Again, Severus shifted a little as though uncomfortable speaking about these things.

“Thank you, Professor. I didn’t know that you were quietly helping us, but given everything Harry has told us I know that must have put you at great risk. It’s a shame that no one could know.” Neville said, kindness filling his voice. He felt he would never get over some of the things that Snape had done to him over the years, but knowing how they had quietly worked toward the same goal of protecting the students was both a big surprise and a small comfort.

“Speaking of everything Harry has told you; that brings us to the next thing I must discuss with you. I know that Harry was kind enough to somewhat censor what he saw in my memories to save me a lot of embarrassment. However, I have the suspicion that he may have given the unedited version to his closest friends. Am I correct in this assumption?” Severus’ face showed almost no emotion but he kept adjusting his cloak, making it clear to Neville that he was bothered by the conversation.

Neville himself was beginning to get very uncomfortable as well. He had never expected to speak so frankly with his professor. In fact, he was used to avoiding the man. He slowly said, “Do you mean about you and Harry’s mother. He hasn’t been talking about that with many people, but he did tell a few of us that wouldn’t quit badgering him for the details.”

Severus nodded, unsurprised. He said, “Well, those memories are very important for what I am about to tell you next. I am terribly sorry for the way I treated you over the years. You did not deserve my cruelty and you should know why I behaved the way that I did. There is no excuse for being a bully, and that is exactly what I was to you. Many things I did over the years were because I had a role to play in the war. Unfortunately, being especially cruel to you was not one of them. I am ashamed of the way I acted. However, I do want to offer an explanation in hopes that we can possibly move forward. While I don’t deserve your forgiveness, maybe we can be cordial when you join the staff here at Hogwarts.”

Neville just sat there waiting for his professor to continue. When that didn’t happen he said calmly, “You are right. There is no excuse for being a bully, especially to a child of eleven years old… but what’s the explanation?”

Severus cleared his throat and shifted his weight on the stool he was sitting on. He opened his mouth and the words came out very slowly, “I don’t know if you have ever heard word of this, but the prophecy that cost Harry’s parents their lives could have been talking of another boy. The prophecy described a boy, born at the end of July, whose parents had defied the Dark Lord three times. That boy could have also been you. Did you know this?”

“N…no,” Neville said as he leaned forward.

“Well, it is no excuse whatsoever, but in my twisted and heartbroken mind I felt that if it had been you then Lily, Harry’s mother, could have been spared. As a result, I had a lot of feelings of misplaced rage towards you. It was childish. It was wrong. And, Neville I am eternally sorry for the way I have treated you over the years. As I said, it’s no excuse but it is why I behaved with such malice towards you. You didn’t deserve any of it,” as he said this Severus finally looked Neville in the eyes and what Neville saw there was nothing but pain and regret.

Neville was positively floored by this confession. He was filled with both empathy and rage. _Did my parents not suffer enough,_ he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and he said, “You are right. It is no excuse. I can understand why you felt the way you did, but it gave you no right to torture a small boy. I was scared of my own shadow back in those days and you took advantage of that and made it worse. You made me absolutely miserable. I don’t think I was ever able to brew a proper potion until you were Headmaster and Slughorn was forced to come back for part of a year. It was you that made potions so difficult for me. You know, there are so many people out there that have been dealt a bad hand and they don’t go around bullying children. If you are ashamed of your actions it is because you should be. If you want things to be good between us then you need to prove your true colors. Quit hiding from Harry like a coward and just treat people better. Then maybe you and I can be on good terms.”

Severus gritted his teeth and said, “I’m not accustomed to being spoken to in such a manner. However, you are right. I didn’t come seeking your forgiveness; I came so that I might give you the answers you deserved to hear about why I was the way I was towards you. I plan to do as you say and ‘prove my true colors’. I will speak to Harry soon and I will never bully anyone else. That is a promise.”

“Good,” said Neville, “In that case, I wish you luck in your new position teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. I think you have a lot to offer in teaching that position. I know Brixton is over the moon at the possibility of teaching potions. It’s all she talks about these days.”

The conversation carried on for a little while longer before Severus excused himself. Once again alone in the greenhouse, Neville took a deep breath and tried to let his anger go. It was hard to feel sympathy for a man who had bullied him so much over the years, but somehow that was all that Neville was left feeling.


	13. In Her Element

**Content Warning: Alcoholism**

**Chapter 13: In Her Element**

Brixton was beyond excited and could not wait to start her day teaching her classes. She barely stopped for breakfast in the Great Hall. She told her friends that she would see them in class later that day as she swooped up a couple of pastries and headed for the dungeons. Once there, she set her things down at her desk and immediately got to work. After setting up the students’ workstations she wrote on the chalk board:

Cure For Boils

  1. Add crushed snake fangs to your cauldron.
  2. Slice pungous onions finely and place in cauldron; heat the mixture.
  3. Add dried nettles.
  4. Add a dash of Flobberworm Mucus and stir vigorously.
  5. Add a sprinkle of powdered ginger root and stir vigorously again.
  6. Add pickled Shrake spines.
  7. Stir gently, so as not to overexcite the Shrake spines.
  8. Add a glug of stewed horned slugs.
  9. REMOVE cauldron from heat.
  10. Add porcupine quills.
  11. Wave wand over potion to complete.



As the students began filing into the classroom, Brixton positioned herself at the front of the class near the chalkboard. She greeted them by name and waited until everyone was settled in at their station. Finally she said, “Hello, class. Today Professor Snape will be out and we will be brewing the Cure for Boils. It is a very simple potion to brew, however I want you to pay especially close attention to step nine. I expect to have Professor Snape come back without any melted cauldrons today. Now, you may begin. If you have any questions I will be more than happy to help.”

Brixton was thankful that the class passed by smoothly; with all of her first year student’s cauldron’s emitting pink smoke. The rest of the morning classes went just as well, with the exception of one student in Snape’s third year class knocking his cauldron off the table, causing it to crack right down the middle. Thankfully, Brixton was quick on her feet and cleaned away the mess and repaired the cauldron with a just a couple of spells.

Soon it was lunch time and Brixton couldn’t wait to see her friends. She was excited to tell them all about her day. When she made it to the Gryffindor table she was happy to see that everyone was already there. Ron and Harry sat side-by-side with Hermione across from them with Luna and Neville on either side of her. Ginny was on the other side of Harry with her head resting gently on his shoulder. “Hi,” said Brixton as she settled in beside Neville.

Her friends all greeted her as they piled their plates full of food and began to eat. Brixton plopped some mashed potatoes onto her plate and grabbed two slices of ham. She filled her goblet full of pumpkin juice and took a long drink. “Wow,” she said, “I didn’t realize how hungry I was until I saw all the food. So, how is everyone’s day?” Everyone except Neville answered, who seemed to be deep in thought. “Neville,” Brixton asked, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Neville said slowly. “It’s just there are some things bothering me. Snape came to the greenhouses last night to talk to me and some of the things he said just got to me, I suppose.”

“Yes, he said he was going to try to apologize to you for being so cruel over the years. Did it not go very well?” concern filled Brixton’s voice.

“Oh, it went fine. I understand now what some of his motives were, although I don’t agree with the way he treated me over the years. It’s just…” Neville looked around the table at his friends, “Well, if your worst enemy came apologizing and seemed so… broken, does that mean that you have to forgive them? And if you can’t what does that say about you? I’m just really wrestling with some things, you know? He also got me to thinking about my parents, which is never an easy thing to think about. I visit them several times a year, but it’s never easy…”

As he trailed off, Brixton turned and wrapped her arms around Neville and gave him a tight hug. He put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her back and said, “Thanks.”

The moment no longer felt right to ramble on about her day teaching Potions, so she just kept quiet and let the conversation move along as she ate quietly. Looking across the table, she could see that Harry had a particularly sour look on his face. She made note of this to ask him later, but she didn’t have the chance. As Brixton was about to make her way to the dungeons with her friends, Harry pulled her to the side. “What’s wrong, Harry?” she asked.

“Well, it seems like Snape is having all kinds of heart to heart conversations with everyone except me. Do you know why? I know he visited Remus and I’ve just got this feeling that he’s never going to talk to me,” Harry said.

“He’s working on it, Harry. From what he’s told me he very much wants to talk to you. He knows that he needs to; he’s just finding it hard to reconcile his past with his future. I think the thought of talking to you makes him feel particularly vulnerable and that’s not a feeling he’s accustomed to.”

“It’s not like I even have anything bad to say to him. I want to thank him for everything he’s done over the years,” Harry protested.

“I know that, Harry. I will see what I can do, okay?” Brixton offered, “But I really have to get back to class. I’m teaching all of Snape’s classes today.”

“Oh, yeah. Why is that?” Harry asked.

Brixton froze. Her heart rate went up rapidly. She hadn’t even thought of Rikkon all day because she had been so distracted by teaching. “Will you ask Hermione? You can tell her I said it was okay. I just can’t really talk about it. It’s too upsetting and I have to focus today.” She turned and hurried off without giving Harry a second glance or opportunity to ask any more questions.

* * *

Brixton was sitting on the floor with her back against Snape’s office door reading a Muggle fantasy novel. She held her wand beneath her teeth for light. She was very engrossed in a climactic scene when she heard a familiar silky voice say, “Miss Winchester, what are you doing on the floor? It is well past curfew.”

Looking up, Brixton saw his outstretched hand and took it. She then tucked her book into her bag and said, “I just had to know how the trial went. I also hoped that you would look at the Veritaserum that I helped the seventh years brew. I know it takes six months for the brew to mature, but I think everyone did a good job and I wanted to see what you thought.”

Shaking his head, Severus said, “Come along, then.”

After entering the classroom Brixton followed Severus to the back of the classroom. Eight brass cauldrons were lined up and labeled with each student’s name. One by one, the Potions Master inspected them all. Finally, he said, “Mister Potter’s potion is not up to par. It will be useless, however it appears that he got very close to accurate, so you should consider that when you are giving him his grade.”

“Oh,” said Brixton “I didn’t know I would be the one giving grades on these assignments.”

“Yes, after you receive and grade everyone’s essays. I wanted you to have full rein today and it seems that you were in your element. I haven’t seen a class do this well overall on Veritaserum. It’s usually a small percentage that gets it correct, not the majority,” Severus’ tone was very complimentary.

“Severus, can you show me how you knew that Harry’s potion wasn’t successful?” she asked.

“Yes, if you lean over each cauldron they all look the same except his. The difference is very minute, but enough to make it clear that the potion will not produce quality Veritaserum. Can you spot the difference?” he eyed her as she leaned over and looked.

Seeing the difference, Brixton said, “Tiny bubbles. Every few seconds his potion produces tiny bubbles. Everyone else’s potion is still.”

“Precisely, I suspect that Potter must have added the unicorn hair before removing the cauldron from the heat in order to produce such a result,” Severus said.

“So, how did the trial go?” she asked nervously.

“It’s been a long day and I am in need of a drink. You can join me in my office,” he said as he turned on his heel and headed for his office.

Fighting off the feeling to throw up, Brixton did as she was told and followed the man into his office. She took a seat on the couch while Severus went over to a dark wooden liquor cabinet and fixed himself a glass of whiskey. She wanted to tell him that he was looking thin and that she had seen him drink on several occasions now, but had never seen him eat since the beginning of the school year. She thought better of that though, knowing she would be scolded and told to mind her own business. Instead, she waited quietly on the couch until he joined her. He sat on the couch as well, with his legs turned towards her.

“The trial went well,” he said. “It wasn’t as severe as an outcome as I had hoped, but it was still in your favor.”

“What happened,” she asked with her voice barely above a whisper.

“Brisbane and his parents, of course, protested at length. They referenced his good grades and had character witnesses. However, after mine and Minerva’s testimony it was all over for the boy. They snapped his wand, stripped him of all rights to do any kind of magic, sentenced him to five years in Azkaban, and put him on a registry that will track any other wrongdoing he does against anyone.”

Brixton practically leapt from her seat to wrap her arms around Severus and hug him tightly. “That’s wonderful news,” she said excitedly, “What more could we have hoped for?”

“Well, considering that his intention was to scar you for life, I felt that a life sentence would have been more satisfactory,” Severus said, taking a drink from his glass over the witch’s head.

“I’m just happy knowing that he won’t be able to hurt anyone else. You have to let go of some of your need for vengeance. I am happy with the end results, and I’m safe. Is that not enough?” she asked, pulling away from the hug.

“I guess if you are satisfied with the outcome, then I shall be too. However, I do believe that life-long actions should receive life-long consequences,” Severus answered, his voice thick with remorse.

“Is that why you insist on punishing yourself?” The question slipped out before she could stop herself.

Narrowing his eyes, Severus asked, “What makes you say I am punishing myself?”

She met his intense gaze with narrowed eyes of her own and said, “Tell me I’m wrong, then. I suspect you are drinking every night. You grow thinner by the week. Despite having your good name cleared, you seclude yourself in the dungeons more than ever.”

“Why must you meddle in my affairs,” he demanded.

“Because I care!” she spat. She reached over and yanked the whiskey glass from his hand, causing the ice to go flying across the room. She slammed the glass down on the coffee table angrily.

With a snap of his fingers the ice was gone from the floor. He leaned forward and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. “Why?”

Jerking her face away from his hand, she yelled, “Because you matter. Because you are worth the trouble. Despite being a melodramatic pain in my ass, you are often the highlight of my day. Self-destruction must come so naturally to you that you don’t even see it anymore.”

Defensively, he muttered, “I didn’t know it was such a crime for a grown man to have a drink.”

She pulled her wand from her robes and flicked it towards the liquor cabinet. The doors swung open to reveal nearly a dozen bottles of the same kind of whiskey. She nodded towards the cabinet, “It’s not. However, I don’t think most people keep a whole cabinet of the same liquor. You told me that your father was a drunk, so was mine. I know the signs and so do you, so don’t play dumb.”

He rolled his eyes and said, “Fine. I have been drinking an awful lot in the evenings. I’m not going to stop, but I could cut back if it will make you happy.”

“Yes, thank you,” she said. “You could also start eating. As in right now. Dobby!”

Before Severus had a chance to protest Dobby apparated into the room just a few feet away from the coffee table. “Yes, ma’am,” he asked.

“I’m really sorry to bother you, but Professor Snape isn’t feeling very well. He could really use a bite to eat. I know it’s late, but could you get him something?” Brixton asked.

“Right away, ma’am,” and just like that Dobby was gone.

“That’s twice now that Dobby has seen us under very questionable circumstances. What is the point in exercising restraint if you are just going to get us in trouble anyway,” Severus sighed in the most exasperated of ways.

She leaned forward until their noses were almost touching, locked eyes with him, and said, “Then stop showing restraint.”

Severus deeply inhaled and said through gritted teeth, “You don’t make it easy, that’s for sure.” Then he put his palm to her forehead and gently pushed her face away from his. This happened just in time for Dobby to snap back into the room with a loud POP.

“Here you go, Professor,” said Dobby as he sat a tray down with a small plate with a grilled sandwich on it, a bowl of tomato soup, and tea for two. “I brought you a cup too, ma’am. Dobby could get you some food as well if you like.”

Brixton leaned forward towards Dobby and said, “Thank you so much, Dobby. We are friends. Please, call me Brixton. I know I have told you at least a dozen times.”

“Good friends Dobby has. Is there anything else you need,” Dobby asked.

“No, thank you,” replied Brixton.

Dobby gave a little bow before disappearing.

“So you see how close that was,” Severus demanded as he motioned to the space that Dobby had just occupied.

“In a few short months it won’t even matter. Then what will your excuse be? Eat your damn food,” she snapped as she poured them both a cup of tea.

“You are insufferable. You probably are going to cost me my job,” he snapped back.

“Ha!” Brixton laughed, “You don’t even seem to want the job. You aren’t eating, you are drinking entirely too much, and you skulk around like you still have to play mister dark and brooding”

Severus gasped in an over exaggerated sort of way before laughing lightly, “Maybe the idea of you being here with me has changed my mind.”

Brixton opened her mouth to say something back but before she could Severus broke off a piece of sandwich and shoved it in her mouth. They both ended up laughing heartily and it was music to her ears.

Soon they were saying their goodbyes and Brixton was walking through the dungeons to get to her own common room. She had cast a silencing spell over herself in hopes of making it to her bed without getting any unwanted attention. It was a good thing too because a small hand reached out for her as she was reaching the stairs to exit the dungeons. The scream she let out surely would have woke the whole castle.

“Dobby didn’t mean to scare Brixton. Dobby just wanted to make sure you were okay,” said Dobby, stepping out of the darkness.

Dropping the silencing spell, Brixton demanded, “What on earth would make you think I wasn’t okay?”

“Well, Dobby has seen you with Professor Snape late at night twice now and… well… he hasn’t done anything he shouldn’t has he?” he asked, eyes wide.

“Oh, heavens no! You already know that he was curing me from that curse and this time I was just worried about him. I stayed up waiting on him to get back from the Ministry. He and Professor McGonagall went to the trial for me so that I wouldn’t have to go.”

“Oh, Dobby is sorry about meddling,” he hung his head low.

Brixton knelt down and met Dobby’s eyes with her own. “Don’t be sorry for caring about a friend, Dobby. Now, I have to ask you something. Has Professor Snape been taking his meals privately?”

“Sometimes he does, but not every day. Why?” he asked.

“Can you do a big favor for me and just start bringing him dinner at the end of the day? We have private lessons then so I can make sure he eats. He may fuss about it, but he’s losing a lot of weight and I’m worried about him,” she replied.

Dobby nodded, “Of course. Dobby would be happy to help. Dobby knows not everyone does, but I believe Harry Potter when he says that Professor Snape is a brave and good man. It’s good that he has someone like you looking out for him.”

“I’m glad you feel that way, Dobby,” Brixton smiled, “I also would like it if you could kind of keep an eye on him for me. It would have to be a secret.”

“What should Dobby look for?” he asked.

“Professor Snape has been drinking too much in the evenings. He said he was going to cut it out, but I worry that he might keep drinking too much after curfew. If you see anything like that could you come find me?” she asked.

“Dobby can do that, Miss Brixton. Dobby is honored to be trusted with such a secret. Would you like me to walk you back to your common room?” he smiled.

“Thank you very much, Dobby,” she said as she stood up and offered him her hand. They quietly walked to Ravenclaw Tower together and Brixton was very thankful to have someone looking after Severus with her.


	14. Spring Brewing

**Chapter 14: Spring Brewing**

Several weeks had passed by uneventfully. Severus was begrudgingly eating more and looking healthier as a result. Brixton was still thoroughly enjoying her Potions lessons and had taken over teaching the first years all together. She was even getting to teach some of the seventh year Advanced classes, much to her delight. She and Severus had somehow managed to find a very comfortable comradery despite the obvious romantic tension between the two of them. Although she longed for more, for the first time in a very long time, life felt good to Brixton. She was looking forward to the summer when she would be able to officially apply for the potions position and hopefully get the classroom and office to her liking.

Brixton, Hermione, and Luna were sprawled out on the thawed grass of the courtyard. “I really wish you could come to Hogsmead with us, Brixton,” Hermione said sadly.

“Me too, it sounds wonderful. Maybe we can meet there next year when I’m teaching. You could make a weekend trip of it. You are still planning on working for the Ministry, aren’t you?” Brixton asked.

“Yes, I’m very much looking forward to it. I think a great many changes need to be made to put that place into order,” said Hermione.

“And you are just the one for the job,” smiled Luna airily, “I’ve decided that I am going to take off at least a year to study magical wildlife while I decide what I want to do for work. If I’m lucky maybe I can write my own book like Mister Scamander.”

“That sounds lovely, Luna,” replied Brixton. “You will have to visit too.”

“I can’t imagine you down in those dark dungeons, Brixton. Don’t grow all gloomy on us like another potioneer we know,” Hermione teased. It had taken some time, but she had finally accepted the fact that Brixton’s feelings for Professor Snape were not going to change.

“Oh, I don’t intend for the classroom or my future office to be so dark when I am through with them,” she replied, “I’ve been talking to Professor Flitwick about window charms. Apparently, we can create windows that view real places and let light in. I plan on having windows of the Forbidden Forest where my favorite thestrals live, at least in the office.”

“Oh, because that’s not dark at all,” muttered Hermione sarcastically.

“You would like them if you just gave them a chance,” protested Brixton.

Before long it was time for Luna and Hermione to join the rest of the seventh years and head out for Hogsmead. Brixton waved them off before heading to the dungeons. She really hoped that Severus would let her help with brewing something. Hogsmead days were often hard on her with all of her friends gone.

Severus smiled when Brixton made her way into the classroom. “Hi,” she said softly, “I know you have a double free period with the other seventh years off to Hogsmead. I was hoping we could brew something. Is Madame Pomfrey in need of anything?”

“Actually, no. However, you have impeccable timing. The school is in need of Doxycide. It appears that the third floor of Gryffindor Tower is heavily infested. Why don’t you gather the ingredients while I set up two cauldrons?” he suggested.

Happily, Brixton used her key to open the store room and gathered everything that was needed. Afterwards she joined Severus in his private brewing room where he had set up two cauldrons. They typically used the classroom, but as it was the middle of the day the brewing room was more convenient. It was a long room that was not very wide; there were tables along both sides of the rooms that held cauldrons that were in various stages of brewing an assortment of potions. On the walls were some diagrams of various ingredients, shelves that held commonly used ingredients, and in the center of both walls was a Slytherin tapestry. They were in close quarters working together, but that didn’t bother Brixton at all.

Once she sat the ingredients she had gathered down, she began the prep work of grinding the shreeler shells in a pestle. She poured half of the ground shells into a small bowl and set it to the side for Severus. When she was finished with that she began chopping the dragon liver. She turned to him and said, “You are looking a lot better than you were a couple months ago. I can tell that you are eating more and that makes me very happy. Thank you.”

He looked away and made himself busy with juicing the bundium and adding it to his cauldron. There was a brief pause before he said, “I’m trying. I also am drinking less as I promised you that I would. You are very meddlesome, but I appreciate you showing that you care.”

She turned quickly and embraced him. He hesitated for only the slightest moment before wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on the top of her head. He stroked her hair gently. She said softly, “Of course I care. I only wish that I could show you how much I care, but I am still going to respect your boundaries. I know that you are working on yourself and that you are still my professor, I just hope that you don’t forget about me when it’s all said and done.”

He squeezed her tighter and said, “I could never forget about you. It just isn’t the right time for such things. I do appreciate you looking after me more than I can express. No one has ever really done anything like that for me. Since surviving Nagini’s attack I have been on a self-destructive path and I am trying to do better. I don’t want you to have saved my life for nothing.” After saying this he pulled away from her and added the ground shreeler shells and began stirring the mixture as he flicked the flame beneath the cauldron on.

Brixton was still smiling as she turned to her own cauldron to do the same. “So, do you think there is any chance I won’t get the potions position at this point?”

Severus laughed tersely and said, “No. You have been working very hard and have more than proven yourself. Typically a formal apprenticeship is a hiring prerequisite, but you will have essentially met that requirement by the end of term. Minerva and I have recently been discussing this and she is even willing to waive the customary entrance interview. The position is yours, but I thought you already knew that.”

Brixton couldn’t stop herself from jumping up and down a few times in joy. She spun around quickly and almost lost her balance, but Severus reacted fast with a steady hand to catch her. “Careful,” he warned, “You blow us up in here and I think you can consider yourself prematurely sacked.”

She quietly laughed and blushed, “Sorry, I know better than that. I’m just so excited. Will I be allowed to stay here during the summer? I have heard that some professors do that. I don’t really have a home to go to. I could stay with my cousin, but I know she was getting tired of me sleeping on her couch.” She chewed her lip nervously.

“Yes, you will be able to stay here. Not all who teach here have homes elsewhere. I personally spend some time here and some at my house. It would not be unusual at all for you to stay at Hogwarts.” He watched approvingly as she added the dragon liver to her cauldron before doing the same to his own.

There was a comfortable silence as they both stirred their cauldrons vigorously. After a few moments, Severus added a dash of hemlock essence to his cauldron and passed the vial over to Brixton. As he did this, their hands touched for a little longer than necessary and she looked up to meet his gaze. He was staring at her with an uncharacteristic look of fondness that made her warm inside. She felt the need to say something but the words just did not come to her. Eventually he let go of the vial and looked away so Brixton just quietly added the essence to her own potion and stirred her concoction.

Unable to bear the silence any longer, Brixton turned to her professor and asked, “Are you looking forward to taking the Defense position after the summer?”

Severus cleared his throat and turned and looked at her as though she had pulled him from some deep thought. “Yes, I am. I have wanted that position for years, but Dumbledore wanted to protect me from the curse he believed that the Dark Lord had put over it. I honestly did not believe there was such a curse in my own stubbornness. I have always felt that my talents would be best served in the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. It’s no secret that I was drawn to the dark arts at a very young age and my years as a Death Eater certainly illuminated what darkness there is out there. I firmly feel that I can channel those years of experience to teach the students in a way that few others could. I want every student to leave Hogwarts fully prepared to fight off what’s out there.”

Brixton added a glug of cowbane essence to her cauldron then leaned over to grab the tormentil tincture. As she did so, the side of her body brushed up against Severus’ body. The tension in the room was thick, but she did her best to ignore it and asked, “What changes do you specifically plan to implement?”

Severus added the necessary ingredients to his potion as he said, “The first thing I intend to change is teaching the Patronus Charm. Currently it is something only taught to seventh years, and it is not covered nearly as extensively as I would like. The way the dementors were used when the Death Eaters had infiltrated the Ministry is a prime example of why every student should be prepared to fend them off. If there were to be another dark uprising it would be essential for us all to be able to defend ourselves against the dementors. I realize the Patronus Charm is a very advanced spell, but Potter was able to produce it in only his third year. That was a remarkable feat, no doubt, but it got me to thinking that the charm should be introduced earlier and practiced more often. It seems paramount to me that we should be training the magical youth to have defenses against governmental tyranny. That is something that the Ministers of old did not support, but I have already cleared it with Kingsley Shacklebolt.”

Brixton smiled over at Severus as she slowly stirred her mixture counter-clockwise. It was gently bubbling and she could tell the Doxicide potion only had a few minutes until it was complete and could begin cooling. “I think that is a wonderful change to be made,” she said, “It is a shame that the people who still judge you for your brief reign as Headmaster can’t hear you speak so passionately about being against tyrannical governments.”

“Well, even before that I have always managed my classroom with a bit of an iron fist. I do not blame anyone, parent or student, that would be skeptical of me after all these years. I allowed my own misery and intolerance of childish antics to create a hostile environment for some of my students, such as your friend Mister Longbottom. That is something that is going to be expected of me, but I hope that over time I will be seen for my true intentions. I still find it a wonder that I’m even allowed to teach at Hogwarts after everything I had to do before and during the war,” as he said this Severus shuddered slightly in an uncharacteristic manner.

Hoping to avoid his mood taking a dark turn, Brixton shifted the conversation back to something happier, “What else would you like to change about the Defense class?”

“Despite the ridiculousness of the dueling lessons during Lockhart’s time, I feel that teaching dueling is essential. Merely teaching defensive spells is not sufficient in preparing the students for what is truly out there. That is another thing I have already cleared with Shacklebolt. Thankfully, he was not blind to just how badly the second war could have been. So many more lives could have been lost. It was actually you and your friends’ Dumbledore’s Army that I feel prepared some of the students the best. It shouldn’t be something taught in the dark by other students. Dueling should be part of the curriculum,” as Severus said this he turned the flame off beneath his cauldron and nodded at Brixton to do the same.

She said excitedly, “That is a great idea. I always felt that our education here left too much up to theory when it came to actual defensive measures.”

“Indeed,” he said, “Would you perhaps like some tea in my office while we wait on this to cool?”

She smiled shyly and said, “Yes, please,” before following him out of the brewing room and through the classroom to his office.

Brixton sat on the green leather couch waiting with an odd feeling stirring in her. It was unlike Severus to invite her to tea. She had already been sensing more tension between herself and her professor while they were brewing the Doxicide, but sitting in his office felt much more private. _Remember the boundaries that you both agreed to,_ she said to herself.

Eventually, Severus joined her and sat a tray down on the table. He poured a cup for both of them. She leaned forward and added a little honey to her cup and stirred it. They sat there silently for a moment before Severus finally spoke, “I am sure you realized that I asked you to have tea because I wanted to discuss something with you.”

She nodded and blew gently on her tea so he continued, “As I told you, Remus Lupin had extended an offer of friendship a few months ago after I paid him a visit. Since then we have been corresponding by owl. Easter holiday starts next week, as I am sure you know, and I have arranged with him to pay a visit to him and Harry. I plan to sit down with him and allow him the long awaited discussion that he desires.”

Brixton practically lit up, “Oh, Severus! That’s just wonderful! I know that Harry will be very happy to hear that.”

He frowned at her from his side of the couch, “Well, I have been quite the coward in avoiding him for well over a year now. As much as I detest emotional conversations, especially with someone I have kept at such distance, it’s time to stop denying him such a simple request.”

She reached over and rested a hand on his knee, “Avoiding Harry doesn’t make you a coward. What he and I saw in those memories was beyond intimate. Merlin knows you have lived a very private life for so many years! I somewhat suspect that this was not only due to necessity but also because of your nature in general as a person. A person cannot be expected to change their entire personality overnight.”

He rested his hand atop hers and said, “You are far too generous with your kindness.”

Brixton shook her head, “No, I mean it. I know you are dreading talking to Harry because of the memories, but I think you have not been cowardly for avoiding him.”

“It is not just the memories. That is bad enough, but it’s the sudden _reverence_ that he seems to have for me. He has spoken out for me as though I am some hero, and I don’t feel that way about myself. I just did what was required of me. Often I did it with much contempt. I do not wish to be idolized and yet, at the same time, I feel completely out of bounds for telling him how he should feel about me after all this time,” as he said this, Severus’ voice was filled with emotion. So much so that Brixton didn’t quite know how to respond.

She settled for flipping her hand over to hold his and said, “It’s okay to have mixed emotions about it all.”

He simply squeezed her hand and thanked her. They drank their tea in silence and after a while he said, “Please do not tell Potter about my plans to speak to him during the holiday. I have just today made the arrangements with Remus and I want him to be the one to set it up. I do not want his entire bloody entourage present when I go to visit.”

“Of course, that makes perfect sense. I will not say anything,” she replied adamantly.

Severus folded his hands in his lap very formally and asked, “Will you be here for the holiday?”

Her heart fluttered at the question. She knew the implication was that he wanted to know if he would be seeing her during the two weeks. “No, I won’t be here for the holiday. I have been invited to spend it with Luna and her father. We are going to join the Weasleys for Easter dinner. My birthday is actually two days before Easter this year. It always falls during the break and Luna just didn’t want to see me spend another birthday alone.”

There was a fleeting moment were Brixton thought she saw disappointment in Severus’ face but his expression quickly shifted to his usual stoic demeanor. Then he said, “I’m glad that you will be amongst friends for your birthday.”

She quietly said, “Me too, but I will miss you.”

Brixton was surprised when his reply was, “Likewise.” Before she could respond he stood and with a wave of his wand the tea platter was cleared away. “My next class will be starting soon, so I really should go pour the Doxicide into sprayers for Hagrid. Would you mind delivering them to him for me?”

“I would be happy to,” she replied.

Soon Brixton had said her goodbyes to her professor and was on her way to Hagrid’s hut with a large metal spray can of Doxicide in each hand. She felt very optimistic about the conversation that she and Severus had shared. She was happy that Harry would soon get the reconciliation that he wanted so badly. Above all she was thankful that despite his reluctance to be romantically involved with her, that the Potions Master still felt comfortable enough to discuss such personal matters with her. She hoped that over time it could grow into something more.


	15. Birthday Surprises

**Chapter 15: Birthday Surprises**

Brixton rubbed her eyes as she woke up and squinted at the offending light that was shining through Luna’s bedroom window. She had been enjoying her time at Luna’s house, but she detested her friend’s preference for bare windows to blinds or curtains. Brixton stared up at the ceiling witch had moving paintings of herself, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Neville with a woven chain that said the word “friends” over and over in golden ink. She watched as the paintings waved down at her and smiled fondly at Luna’s creative use of paint and magic.

The room was small, but cozy with a double bed covered in a patchwork quilt, a small closet, and an old white desk that Brixton knew had belonged to Luna’s mother. She rolled over to see that Luna was already awake and reading a fresh copy of the Quibbler at her desk. She smiled as she looked at Luna’s ink stained fingers. She knew that her friend could rarely wait for the ink to dry before reading what her father had edited. She sat up and stretched. She said to Luna, “Good morning. How long have you been up?”

Luna turned to smile at Brixton and said, “Oh, not very long. I tried to be quiet. I thought you should get to sleep in if you wanted. Happy Birthday!”

“Thank you, Luna. That was very thoughtful of you,” she replied. Brixton knew that it couldn’t be too late in the morning since the sun had woken her up. She was still thankful that Luna knew she was the exact opposite of her and not a morning person at all.

“You’re welcome,” was Luna’s airy reply. She stood up from the table and wiped her hands off on her pajamas. “We should get dressed. Hermione and I have a surprise for you.”

“Aww, you guys didn’t have to do anything special,” she said as she gracelessly tumbled out of the bed and nearly tripped over her trunk.

“Of course we did!” exclaimed Luna enthusiastically. “Now, get dressed and grab your coat. Hermione is waiting at the Weasley’s house. It’s not a very long walk.”

After getting dressed in a black wool dress, purple fleece leggings, black boots, and grabbing her coat she turned to see Luna and couldn’t help but smile. Luna was wearing a bright orange coat with a fuzzy lime green collar. It was truly something that only her dear friend would have picked out and she loved her for it.

The two young women headed downstairs and said their goodbyes to Luna’s father. It wasn’t long before they were on their way to the burrow. It was only about a thirty minute walk away, and while Brixton was not a morning person, she did look forward to stretching her legs and seeing everyone.

“So, what’s the surprise?” Brixton asked.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you, now would it?” Luna laughed.

“Fine, I guess you are right,” she replied.

Luna smiled over at Brixton and said, “So, since we have a moment where no one else can hear, tell me what’s been going on with you and Professor Snape lately. You said that the two of you had agreed to keep things professional, but you haven’t said much since then.”

Brixton blushed and said, “Uh, I don’t know really. It’s pretty weird actually. We both know that we have feelings for each other, but he wants to keep things professional for the obvious reasons. That is understandable, of course, but I feel like there is more to it. From the things he has said it almost seems like he feels like it would be a betrayal to Harry’s mom to get involved with anyone else. Which just doesn’t seem logical and the man is _painfully_ logical most of the time. It is very frustrating at times.”

“Hmm, maybe that is because matters of the heart aren’t logical,” she replied.

“Well, that’s true I guess. I don’t have much experience with love, dating, or anything like that. My ridiculous heart decides to get me into this whole thing with one of the most difficult men I have ever met. That’s even putting aside him being a professor and all that. He’s just so stubborn and his view of himself is just so distorted. When he’s not being all self-loathing he’s really pleasant to be around though. We have been working together really well and it’s been quite enjoyable. He even told me he would miss me over the holiday,” Brixton smiled thinking about it.

“I honestly can’t imagine what you are going through. It must be hard to have such feelings about someone you can’t just date like any other person,” Luna suddenly stopped and bent down towards the ground and placed her hand on her knees while she swung her head back and forth slowly as though looking for something.

“What are you doing, Luna?” asked Brixton.

“I thought I saw a Blibbering Humdinger! What an odd time of day for it to be out and about, though. How curious…” Luna trailed off as she continued looking into the grassy field.

Brixton cleared her throat and said, “As you were saying about me being unable to date, I can’t imagine what a date with Severus would even be like. Our most intimate moments have been when one or both of us are distracted with brewing or some other task. He doesn’t seem to favor straightforward conversation or anything remotely social. Come to think of it, I can’t imagine him joining the lot of us for lunch or anything as average as that. Fraternizing with students would probably be the last thing on his list of enjoyable things to do. I don’t know if you have noticed, but he hasn’t even been taking his meals in the Great Hall. He just seems to want to disappear.”

Luna finally turned back to her friend and stood up. She said, “Perhaps you can draw him out of his shell. As I said, matters of the heart are not logical so it seems possible that over time you might be able to get him used to doing things he would normally avoid. Although, I cannot imagine Professor Snape wanting to spend his holidays with all of us.”

“Even for you that’s a stretch, huh?” laughed Brixton. After some thought she added, “You know, I have to admit that I really don’t care about what is ‘normal’ as far as dating goes. I’m just happy to spend an evening brewing and talking with him. Now, I would never let any man separate me from my friends, but I don’t necessarily need all of the usual things I see girls our age wanting. I’m not interested in superficial dating rituals and I think that our connection is far deeper than that. Even though he is pushing me away and trying to keep it professional, I can still sense that.”

Luna just nodded understandingly and continued walking along the thin dirt road that lead to the Burrow. Eventually the tall crooked home with several chimneys came into view. Brixton smiled seeing that the home had been restored to its original state after being burned down by the Death Eaters. _Magic truly was a wondrous thing,_ she thought to herself. She had only been to the Burrow once before and she felt as though Molly Weasley was going to adopt her on the spot. She remembered it being a warm and welcoming home, a very stark contrast to her own childhood home.

Brixton followed her friend in through the kitchen door and was welcomed with a loud cheer of “Happy Birthday!” Looking around, she could see that everyone was gathered around the long kitchen table and that in addition to the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were also there. The kitchen table was set and all over the table was a large assortment of breakfast foods, including a tower of pancakes so high that it could only be standing with the help of a spell.

“Thank you, everyone,” Brixton said shyly. Such a big deal had never been made about her or her birthday so she was taken by surprise.

Before she could say anything else Molly pulled her into a tight motherly hug, saying, “We are so happy to have you, love. Now, you are nothing but skin and bones and you must eat right away.” As she said this, she guided Brixton into a chair next to Hermione and across from Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Luna took the seat on the other side of Brixton.

Ron leaned over the table and smiled at Brixton and said, “It’s about time you got here. Mum’s been cooking all morning and wouldn’t let us have a bite.”

Molly gently smacked Ron in the back of the head and said, “Oh, hush. Everything has been kept under the Stasis charm and it didn’t hurt you any to practice some patience.”

Over the course of breakfast Brixton was thoroughly interrogated by Arthur about the function of several Muggle inventions. He practically beamed as he told her about his latest tampering with a muggle radio to play any song on demand just by naming the song and tapping it twice.

When the meal was finished Molly waved her wand and the table was cleared in an instant. All of the dishes made their way over to the sink in a gigantic pile. The sink turned itself on and a brush began scrubbing the plates on its own. She smiled at the group gathered around the table and said, “Now, it is time for presents!” she rushed over to the living room and came back in a flash, saying, “Me first.” She passed Brixton a package that was wrapped in silver paper.

“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley,” she said as she carefully ripped into the package. Inside was a knit sweater that was dark blue with a large silver “B” on the front of it.

“You’re welcome, dear. I hope that you will be spending more of your holidays here. I know you don’t really have a home to go to and I want you to know that you are always welcome. Everyone has their own sweater, usually in Gryffindor colors, which I insist they wear for Christmas. I wanted you to have your own so that you would know you are a part of the family,” Molly smiled.

“Wow,” Brixton said, very moved, “I don’t know what to say. Thank you.” Molly grinned back at her.

“Okay, my turn. You have to read it out loud,” said Hermione. She handed Brixton a plain looking brown envelope. Brixton opened it and found a letter. She began to read:

“Dear Brixton Winchester,

I hope this letter finds you well and that you are having a happy birthday. You may already know, but Professor Snape has said that your apprenticeship with him is going wonderfully. As such, you have been highly recommended to take over as Potions Mistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Traditionally, there would be a formal application and interview process. However, your friends wanted to surprise you for your birthday and my mind has already been made up anyway. You may consider this letter as your official welcome as the Potions Mistress for the next school year. The only thing required of you is to do well on your N.E.W.T examinations. However, due to your grades I do not anticipate you doing poorly. Congratulations and thank you for your hard work.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall”

Brixton dropped the letter and covered her face with her hands. She let out a squeal of sheer joy and turned to her friends. “I got the job!” she exclaimed excitedly.

There was a chorus of congratulations and everyone said they had expected as much. Ginny said, “C’mon mum, get her real present now.”

At that, Molly pulled out a small bag from her apron and slid it across the table to Brixton. There was a clinking sound as the bag settled in front of her. She opened it and peered inside. There was an assortment of metal coins that Brixton recognized as wizard currency, but she was unsure how much it amounted to. Most of her belongings had been paid for by the school since she was considered an orphan so she was unfamiliar with anything outside of Muggle money. “I don’t understand,” she said.

Hermione spoke up, smiling, “We all pitched in, including Neville. He is spending the holiday with his Nan and visiting his parents, but he wanted to wish you a happy birthday too. We wanted you to be able to go shopping for several sets of proper robes since you are going to be teaching. You won’t very well be able to wear your student robes, obviously.”

“Wow, this must be a lot of money if it will buy all of that,” Brixton said with wide eyes. She knew that the Weasleys did not have a lot of money.

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” said George. “I pitched in quite a lot because the shop is doing so well. It’s not every day that someone so young becomes a professor. I certainly wasn’t cut out for it, myself.”

Brixton glanced over at Harry who just smiled back at her. She suspected he had put in a considerable amount himself. “Well, thank you everyone. This is far too kind of you all and I really appreciate it.”

Arthur chimed in, “Oh, it’s not over yet! Molly is taking you girls shopping so you can get what you need to start teaching. This really is such an achievement that you should be very proud of.”

“Yeah,” said Ron, “Snape doesn’t like anyone. The fact that he hasn’t written you off with the rest of us ‘dunderheads’ is saying something.” This caused quite the laughter from everyone at the table.

Everyone began excusing themselves from the table. Molly excused herself to her bedroom to get ready to go shopping. Arthur and George headed outside in a heavy discussion about Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. Luna, Hermione, and Ginny went into the living room to have a seat. As Brixton made her way to follow them, Harry caught her by the arm. “Do you have a minute?” he asked.

“Of course, Harry. What is going on?” she questioned.

“I finally got to speak to Snape. I wanted to thank you. He mentioned that you have been encouraging him to talk to me,” he said.

“Oh, Harry! That’s wonderful! How did it go?” she asked.

Harry smiled, “Very well. I was finally able to thank him for everything he has done for me over the years and apologize for being so suspicious and stubborn.”

“I don’t think he could really blame you for that,” said Brixton.

“No, but looking back it was so obvious. The signs were all there that he was helping me, but I chose to pass judgement,” Harry replied.

She laughed and said, “Well he made it really easy to assume he had sinister motives didn’t he?”

Suddenly a black-banded owl swooped into the kitchen and landed on the countertop. Turning towards it, Brixton saw that it had a black box and matching black envelope tied to it. She went over and patted it on the head. Harry grabbed some leftover bacon and fed it to the owl who cooed appreciatively as Brixton untied the letter and package.

When she flipped the envelope over she saw her name in a thin spiky script. “It’s for me,” she said to Harry.

“I see that. It’s from Snape,” he replied, “I recognize his handwriting from when I had his old Potions textbook.”

“That man has almost spooky timing,” she laughed and opened the letter. It read:

“Brixton Winchester,

Congratulations on your official acceptance as the new Potions Mistress for next school year. I hope that you like your gift. I thought that it was very fitting for a Ravenclaw professor. Happy Birthday.

Severus Snape”

She folded the letter up and put it back in the envelope. She turned to Harry and asked, “Could you find me some parchment and an envelope? I would like to send a quick thank you letter back with his owl.”

“Of course,” said Harry and he went into the living room.

Brixton opened the box and found two beautiful black quills that she could only assume had come from a raven. There were two objects wrapped in paper. After unraveling them, Brixton found two small glass pots with lids each containing ink. One pot was full of black ink and the other red. _For grading_ she thought to herself.

When Harry returned she wrote her note and sent the black owl on its way. As she joined her friends and got ready to leave for Diagon Alley, Brixton’s heart was thumping hard in her chest as her mind was on her professor who had not forgotten her birthday.

**Author’s Note: So, I wrote, and rewrote, and finally totally scrapped a whole chapter with the conversation between Severus and Harry. I just couldn’t get it right and find that in general I’m not very good at writing Harry. I decided that at least for the sake of this story it would be best for the conversation to be mostly a mystery. Anyway, thank you for reading and your continued support of this story. Reviews make me type faster.**


	16. Finally

**Content warning: Violence, Bullying, and Mentions of the Previous Sexual Assault**

  
**Chapter 16: Finally**

  
The weeks since Easter break had flown by and it was suddenly June. Brixton had continued teaching the first years with great success and had managed to keep a comfortable, yet professional, friendship with Snape. She was brewing extremely advanced potions exceptionally well, and everything was set for her to take over as Potions Mistress by start of the next term. Severus’ mood had seemed to greatly improve after his talk with Harry and he had begun eating his meals in the Great Hall with everyone else.

  
Brixton had been continuing to wear scarfs well past the point of comfort to hide her scars on her neck. Thanks to the Daily Prophet, everyone had known about Rikkon attacking an unnamed student and the nature of the attack. Gossip had spread through the campus like wildfire as everyone tried to guess at whom it might be that was cursed. Today was the first day that Brixton was going to be without the protection of her scarf and her stomach was filled with knots. She didn’t want anyone knowing her personal business or that she had been a victim of any kind. She didn’t want the stares or whispers and she certainly didn’t want the sympathy.

  
“C’mon,” said Luna next to her with understanding, “I’m right here with you.” She put her hand in Brixton’s and laced their fingers together.

  
They entered the Great Hall hand-in-hand and Brixton kept her eyes on the ground. Before they even made it to the Gryffindor table to meet their friends, a chorus of whispers filled the massive room. Brixton turned red and said quietly to Luna, “I don’t think I can do this.”

  
Luna just gripped her friend’s hand tighter and said, “Yes, you can. I’m right here with you. I know exactly how it feels to be the center of gossip and hateful comments. I know that you can get through this with your head held high.”

  
“Thank you, Luna,” Brixton responded. She looked up from the floor and her eyes went to the High Table. She caught Severus’ gaze and he seemed livid. She could only assume because of the way she was being talked about. He quickly turned to Headmistress McGonagall and said something to her with fervor.

  
Only moments later, as Brixton and Luna reached their friends and had a seat, McGonagall stood up and walked to stand in front of the High Table. She put her wand to her throat to project her voice and said calmly, “Attention, students. May I have your attention, please?” She waited a few seconds until the room was silent and then continued, “As you know, today begins the O.W.L. examinations for fifth year students and N.E.W.T. examinations for seventh year students. I expect exceptional behavior throughout the course of the week and I will not tolerate any distractions such as gossip or otherwise unkind comments towards any students. Additionally, as you all should know by now, no magical quills will be allowed during the exams and your quills will be inspected before you can begin testing. Good luck to you all and I hope that you all put your best foot forward as you take these tests that will determine a lot about your future. That is all.”

  
Brixton blushed and turned to her friends and said, “I wish she had not said that about me. She just confirmed what everyone was thinking.” By now all of her closest friends knew about the attack and the curse, but she did not want the entire school to know about it. 

  
Neville was the first to speak up, “Brixton, you are soon going to be a professor here. You cannot hide behind scarfs and turtleneck sweaters all year. Students are going to know thanks to the Daily Prophet’s reports on Rikkon being sent to Azkaban. But you are so much more than someone who was cursed. You are brilliant and brave and survived something horrific. Don’t let the few students with bad intentions spoil what you have worked so hard for. You have nothing to be ashamed of and I want to see you hold your head up high.”

  
There was a chorus of agreement amongst her friends and then Ginny said, “Those scars don’t make you any less beautiful.”

  
Brixton blushed and thanked her friend. Harry spoke up and said, “Yeah, and being a prefect you can take points away from anyone that would say anything nasty about you.”

  
Hermione chimed in with, “As Head Girl I will do the same. I won’t allow anyone to gossip about you or bully you.”

  
“Thank you, Hermione. I don’t want to make a big fuss over it though. Please don’t engage with anyone talking about me. I’m afraid it will only make it worse. We only have a couple of weeks before the end of term and summer break. I am sure it will all blow over by the time I am teaching next term,” Brixton said as she forced a smile for her friends. She hoped she would be able to stay so optimistic about the gossip and her scars as the weeks passed.

  
The week of testing went by rather smoothly for Brixton. She was good at taking exams and she had studied thoroughly. She felt confident that her N.E.W.T scores would mostly be Outstanding. Although classes had finished for the seventh and fifth year students, she was still expected to teach the first years. There was still one week left of school before the end of term and everyone left for the summer.

* * *

  
It was the end of the day and Brixton was headed to the Potions classroom to brew with Professor Snape. She was thankful for their continued lessons because she did not like the idleness of waiting for the week to pass. Everywhere that she went she was sure to hear whispers about her scars; speculation about how much of her body was covered in them, and how far Rikkon Brisbane had gotten with her. It made her stomach turn, but she did her best to keep a calm demeanor and ignore them. Most of the gossip came from seventh years so she reminded herself that they would not be there next year to cause her any problems while teaching.

  
Just as Brixton was within sight of the Potions classroom door she heard footsteps rapidly approaching her, but before she could turn and react she was shoved against the cold wall to her right. “Hey!” she shouted but a hand went over her mouth to silence her. Brixton shut her eyes in fear. Her heart was racing and the moment brought back a flash of memories from when Rikkon had assaulted her.

  
“You are a freak. Do you know that?” it was Pansy Parkinson who spoke.

  
Brixton’s eyes flew open and she pulled her hand away from Pansy’s hand. She snapped, “What the fuck do you want, Pansy?”

  
“Oh, I’m just trying to find out what everyone has been making such a fuss about all week,” Pansy sneered.

  
“Why don’t you just leave me alone? What happened between Rikkon and I is none of your business,” Brixton snapped back.

  
Pansy laughed and pulled out her wand, pressing it into Brixton’s rib cage menacingly. Her voice was thick with hatred as she sneered, “You don’t have your little Potter ‘army’ to protect you now, do you? Just admit it. Rikkon ruined you for any other man, didn’t he? Let me see how bad those ugly scars are.” As she said this Pansy reached up and yanked on Brixton’s white button up shirt until it a few buttons came undone. 

  
Brixton reached to cover her chest as her shirt was open enough to expose her bra. “Stop Pansy! Why are you doing this?”

  
“Because you think you are so much better than the rest of us. Getting to train to be a professor doesn’t make you shit. You are still a nasty little mudblood and an ugly disfigured one to boot. No man would ever want you now, just look at you,” Pansy laughed mockingly.

  
Brixton pushed back against Pansy enough to give her the space to grab her wand from her robe pocket. Just as she was about to disarm Pansy an angry voice said, “What exactly do you think you are doing Miss Parkinson? Fifty points from Slytherin and you will spend the rest of the week doing detentions with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest.”

  
Pansy pulled away from Brixton and both witches turned to see Professor Snape standing a few feet from them glowering. Pansy sputtered, “But, Professor, that’s so many points! You are my Head of House; surely we don’t need so many points deducted. I didn’t hurt her. I was just having a bit of fun.”

  
Severus snapped, “Silence. Clearly Miss Winchester is not having fun. Despite how I may have handled similar instances in the past, this kind of behavior is unacceptable. When you are outside these walls you can use whatever language you want but you will apologize immediately for calling Miss Winchester such a nasty name. Then you will get to your dormitory without another word. You are lucky that your punishment is not more severe.”

  
Pansy turned back to Brixton, who was finishing buttoning up her shirt, and said, “Sorry,” and nothing more before scurrying off deeper in the dungeons towards the Slytherin Common Room. 

  
Brixton was a bright shade of red and her head hung low as she said, “Thank you, Professor.”

  
“Follow me,” was all Severus said as he turned on his heel and marched towards the Potions classroom door. His dragon hide boots echoed through the hall. Brixton wondered how he was able to be so silent when he wanted to be.

  
As Brixton entered the classroom she fell onto the floor in a heap and began shaking. She was reeling from the encounter with Pansy and still having flashbacks of the incident with Rikkon. She shuddered to think about how much Severus had heard Pansy say. This was twice now that he had seen her at her weakest point and unable to defend herself. She could not stop the flood of tears that fell down her face.

  
Severus extended a hand towards Brixton as he said, “Get up and stop crying. I know that was horrible, but life is going to throw awful things at you and you are going to have to be strong.”

  
Sniffling, Brixton took his hand and stood up. She smoothed her pleated skirt and adjusted her tie. She said quietly, “That is so easy for you to say. You have years of Occulmency training to hide behind. I have nothing. I wear my heart on my sleeve. While I have heard the word before, I have never been called a… Mudblood before. I’ve kept my head down for the most part and avoided the wrath of Draco and his cronies over the years. Hermione has always gotten more crap from them for some reason. Maybe it’s a Gryffindor thing, I don’t know. I didn’t expect a simple word to hurt so much.”

  
Severus shook his head, “’Dirty blood’. Like that even means anything. You could out wit and out brew any of those dunderheaded Purebloods. You are worth so much more than some silly made-up nonsense. That took me far too long to figure out. I’ve been called all manner of things from a ‘greasy git’ to ‘the Bat of the Dungeons’. Sure it hurts, but you have to consider the source. It is always going to be people beneath you that stoop to such childish insults.”

  
Brixton wiped the tears from her face and said, “How am I supposed to pretend like what they say doesn’t hurt me?”

  
“Practice,” Severus said sternly, “You can start by pulling yourself together and brewing the Draught of Peace. As Potions Mistress you will need to be able to brew consistently regardless of what you are feeling or experiencing. I will be brewing with you today as the infirmary is in need of this potion. I know I taught you this one during your fifth year, but do not allow your emotions to affect your brewing."

Remember, if you are too heavy-handed with even a single ingredient it will put the drinker into a deep, sometimes irreversible sleep, so do use caution.”

  
Brixton watched as Severus went to his storeroom to gather ingredients. She took several deep breaths and began mentally preparing herself to brew the draught properly. What she wanted was comfort, but she knew that in his own way he was trying to help her. She walked over to a nearby bookshelf and pulled out the book that had the Draught of Peace recipe in it and set it at her usual workstation. She opened it to the proper page and read the instruction twice to help her focus. She then fetched cauldrons for herself and Severus as well as stirring rods. The ingredients were all already either powders or syrups so there was no need for mortars, pestles, or knives. 

  
When Severus returned he placed the ingredients on each workstation and turned to Brixton. He said in the silkiest of tones, “I know you are upset, but you can do this. Control your emotions and rise to the challenge. You were the only one who brewed this potion perfectly in your fifth year, so I know you are more than capable of doing this now even with your emotional state.”

  
“Okay, I can do this,” she replied and lit the flame beneath her cauldron. She began pouring in the powdered moonstone and stopped the instant that it turned green. She began stirring until it turned blue. She poured more powdered moonstone until the potion turned purple then allowed it to simmer. As she watched her potion she said to Severus, “Thank you for coming to my aid… again.”

  
He placed a hand gently on her shoulder and said, “I always will.”

  
Brixton’s heart began thudding and the pit of sorrow and embarrassment in her stomach she had been feeling turned to a tingling sensation of warmth. She looked down at her potion and realized it had turned pink. She quickly added the syrup of hellebore until the potion turned a greenish blue. She allowed it to simmer some more and watched it closely. Brixton knew that watching for the exact moments when the potion changed colors would be vital to brewing the potion properly. As the potion simmered she shook the glass container of powdered porcupine quills hard to prepare them. The moment the concoction turned purple she added the powdered quills to the potion until it turned red and began to stir her mixture clockwise rapidly.

  
She shot a glance over to her professor to see that he was just a step or two ahead of her. She smiled as she watched him work over his cauldron. His hair hung down around his face and his robes were draped over his lithe frame. Heat rose to her face and she looked back at her own potion just in time to see it turn orange. She added more powdered quills until the potion was back to a greenish blue. She allowed that to simmer for several moments. As she did this she took a deep breath and asked, “How much of what Pansy said to me did you hear?”

  
Severus cut his eyes over to Brixton allowing them to meet hers. He said, “Most of it, I believe. I wanted to intervene sooner. However, I wanted to have enough evidence to give her a harsh enough punishment to deter any other students from engaging in similar deplorable actions against you.”

  
Brixton flushed with embarrassment and didn’t say anything in response. Instead, she watched as her potion turned purple and then added more powdered moonstone until she saw the potion turn a greyish hue. This meant it was time to allow it to simmer more. Several minutes passed until the potion was orange again. When this happened, she stirred rapidly and added powdered valerian root until the potion turned while. She glanced over and realized that Severus’ potion was finished and emitting silver vapors and that he had shut off his flame, allowing the concoction to cool. She turned back to her own potion and lowered the heat of her flame before adding seven drops of hellebore. After stirring a few minutes her own potion emitted its own silver vapors and she shut turned the flame off.

  
She turned to Severus, smiling, “I did it! I was really upset and distracted, but I did it.”

  
He nodded, “You did indeed.”

  
Without the potion to distract her, Brixton remembered Pansy’s words. ‘Mudblood’, ‘ruined’, ‘disfigured’, and ‘ugly’ rang in her ears. This time she was unable to stop the silent tears that flowed down her face. 

  
Severus pulled his wand out and with a quick utterance of “Accio” a small blue mug flew into his hand. He dipped it into his Draught of Peace and then cast a spell to cool the potion down. He walked over to Brixton and put the mug into her hands. “Drink,” he said. 

  
She looked up at him with her tear-filled green eyes and said, “Thank you.” She quickly drank from the mug until it was empty and then sat it down on the work station. Almost instantaneously, Brixton’s whole body began to relax. Her muscles loosened and she felt a strong sense of calm. Her mind was still on what Pansy had said, and what other students were surely thinking, but it was as if those things did not matter as much anymore.

  
“Do you feel better?” asked Severus.

  
“Yes, thank you,” she replied, turning towards him. “Do you think Pansy was right? Do you think that I am ruined for any other man? That is what Rikkon wanted after all.”

  
Severus narrowed his eyes in anger and spat, “Curse Rikkon, curse Pansy, and curse the whole damn school for all I care. You are beautiful and brilliant and those scars don’t change how I feel about you whatsoever.”

  
Brixton knew that she had promised to respect his boundaries and keep things professional, but the draught washed away all her worries and inhibitions. She closed the gap between Severus and herself, stood on her tip toes, and pressed her lips against his in a searing kiss. This time there was no hesitation. Severus wrapped her in a tight hug, pulling her body against his. She gasped a little at the contact and he used the moment to dart his tongue into her mouth and her tongue pressed back against his. Their kiss became like a dance, neither one of them fighting for dominance, but instead working together.

  
Brixton reached up and pushed his cloak off of his shoulders. Severus pulled away from the kiss long enough to shake himself the rest of the way out of the cloak and toss it onto a nearby empty work station. He then removed her robes so that she was left in her white button up, tie, and pleated skirt.

Looking down at her glossy eyes, he stopped for a moment. His voice was barely above a whisper as he said, “This is wrong. The potion is clouding your judgement and I would be taking advantage.”

  
She shook her head, “No, the potion just calmed my nerves. I have wanted to be with you all damn year. Please don’t stop.”

  
That was enough to convince him and he grabbed her by her Ravenclaw blue tie and pulled her close to envelope her in another searing kiss. His hands went up to cup each side of her face and she felt a deep sense of caring from him in that moment. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she hoped that maybe one day he would love her back the way she suddenly realized she loved him. She dared not say it though, and instead tried to tell him with her kiss. She moaned in frustration as he pulled away from her lips to plant his on her neck. She wanted him so badly. She could no longer stand on the tips of her toes and stumbled a little as she went down on the flats of her feet. 

  
Remembering their last kiss, he quickly scooped her up and carried her over to an empty workstation and sat her down. Severus pushed her knees apart and stepped into the gap they made. He went back to kissing her neck fervently. With nimble fingers he pulled off her tie. She gasped loudly as he began unbuttoning her shirt and kissing her chest. He paused for a moment and pulled his wand out of the breast pocket of his shirt and flicked it towards the door. With a nonverbal spell the door was locked and then he waved his wand across the room. 

  
“What are you doing?” she asked, puzzled.

  
“Silencing charm, so that you can be as noisy as you like without getting us caught,” he uttered with an expression of intense desire on his face.

  
She blushed and kissed him quickly, not wanting the moment to be ruined with words and explanations. After a few minutes, he pulled away from her mouth and went back to kissing her neck, slowly working his way down her chest. To Brixton it felt as though he was showering every scar with affection which warmed her in ways she had never felt before. 

  
Soon, her shirt was off and discarded to the table to the left of them. Still kissing her chest, Severus wrapped his arms around Brixton to unhook her bra. It was unceremoniously tossed atop her shirt. Brixton gasped as the chill of the dungeon hit her nipples, making them stiffen. Severus smiled down at the view before taking one nipple into his mouth, sucking gently, and cupped the other breast with his hand. He flicked his tongue over her pert nipple provoking a breathy moan from the young witch. He switched to the other breast and continued his ministrations. 

  
Brixton leaned back and enjoyed the attention her professor was giving her. She put her weight on one arm outstretched behind her and raked the other one through Severus’ hair. After a while of toying with her breasts, he slowly began kissing down her stomach towards her belly button. When he got to her skirt he flipped it up swiftly, exposing lacy black panties. He leaned forward to kiss the side of her face and groaned in her ear as he rubbed his thumb against the thin wet lace covering her mound. 

  
He teased her slowly and tantalizingly before trailing his hands up her warm thighs and hooking the fabric around her hips with his thumbs. Soon they were pulled down around her dangling ankles. His eyes were filled with desire as he looked down at her wet womanhood. He paused just long enough to pull his wand back out and quickly transfigure a nearby stool to the perfect height. He pulled the stool towards him as he pocketed his wand and sat down. This gave him the perfect position to place his face right between her knees.

  
He started with her left knee and followed it up towards her center, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. When he got to her smooth center he licked up the slit between her legs pushing his tongue between her folds. Brixton gasped and gripped a handful of Severus’ hair as he did so. He chuckled against her, his hot breath sending tingling sensations up through her core. He bent his head to suck on her clit, causing shockwaves of pleasure to rush through the witch. 

  
Severus licked and sucked on her pussy at length until the witch was gasping shamelessly and had fallen to lay flat against the table on her back. Her thighs were pressed tight around his head as he explored her entrance with his mouth. He gripped her by the hips and pulled her closer to him. After doing so, he kissed her mound gently and then thrust two of his long fingers inside of her without warning. “Oh, Severus!” she panted. He smiled and looked down at her hungrily as one hand went up to play with her breast and the other thrust in and out of her rapidly. He pushed his fingers deep inside of her and curled them upwards as he pulled them out. The sounds that Brixton made were absolutely sinful and only encouraged him to fuck her harder with his fingers. He could feel her clench around his fingers and he flicked his tongue against her clit vigorously as the witch came undone. Her pleasurable cries vibrated off the dungeon walls.

  
He slowly pulled his fingers out of her, watching as she shook in the aftermath. He smiled at the fruits of his labor and she looked up at him and breathily said, “Finally! I just can’t believe what just happened. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for that.”

  
He laughed and said, “Not bad for a beginner, eh?”

  
Brixton’s eyes were still hooded with desire as she said, “I have nothing to compare it to, but that was absolutely amazing.”

  
Severus smirked down at her and bent to pull her panties back up. He imagined her having to walk back to her dormitory a sticky mess and the idea thrilled him. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. I have been holding back the desire to do that for quite some time.”

  
“Don’t you want to fuck me now?” she asked.

  
Pressing his forehead against hers, Severus all but growled, “Not yet.”

  
“Why?” she asked shyly as she stared into his obsidian eyes.

  
“Because you deserve a proper date and you will have to wait at least another week until the students are gone and you are officially a professor for that,” he replied.

  
After dressing herself, Brixton pressed her lips to her professor’s and found that she enjoyed the taste of herself on his lips. He kissed her back passionately before pulling away and smoothing her hair with his hands. Since it was getting late, Severus said he would finish bottling up the Draught of Peace and sent her on her way.

  
Brixton barely made it out of the classroom before throwing her back against the wall, gasping. She was an absolute mess and could still feel her fluids soaking her panties and thighs. She was still in shock at what had just transpired. She had no idea how anything could be better than what she had just experienced, but she knew she was already looking forward to another rendezvous with the dark and brooding Potions Master.


	17. Summer Goodbyes

**Chapter 17: Summer Goodbyes**

  
The week had flown by and it was the last day of the term. It had been hard for Brixton to keep her mind on the lessons while teaching the first years. She couldn’t help but let her mind drift to the naughty encounter with Severus and the promise of a first date. Headmistress McGonagall had called her into her office that morning to congratulate Brixton on how well she had done on her N.E.W.Ts and had her sign some contracts regarding her new teaching position. It was agreed that since Brixton did not have a home of her own she would be spending the summer at the school. McGonagall had hugged her tightly and told her how proud she was to be welcoming her as a teacher and that she would always have a home at Hogwarts. 

  
It was early in the day and the Hogwarts Express would be leaving in a few hours. Brixton was laid out on the grass beneath a tree next to the Black Lake. On either side of her were Hermione and Luna. Her friends already had their trunks packed and ready for the train. Brixton said sadly, “I am going to miss you both so very much. Promise to write often. We must arrange visits in Hogsmead like we had talked about.”

  
Hermione said, “I promise to write you weekly. You know how I love letters. I know I will have so much to say. I start my new job at the Ministry almost immediately. Taking off two weeks to spend with my parents was the most that Kingsley would allow me. He is very eager for me to get started.”

  
Brixton turned to Luna and asked, “What about you? Do you promise to write?”

  
“Oh, yes. Of course I will write to you,” Luna answered dreamily, “I have plans to travel with my father and get started searching for various elusive magical creatures. I’m very excited. We are going to Australia later this summer. As soon as we get back we can meet up at Hogsmead.”

  
“Thank you both so much. I am so happy that I get to stay here and teach, but I’m afraid this summer will be lonely without the two of you and our other friends. At least Neville says that he will be back at least once a week during the summer to keep the greenhouses in order. That will help,” Brixton told her friends.

  
“What about Professor Snape? Won’t you two have plenty of alone time without the prying eyes of students?” Hermione teased.

  
“Why the sudden change in opinion? You go from scolding me to joking about it. I don’t get you,” answered Brixton, but heat rushed to her cheeks thinking about what had happened between her and her soon-to-be former professor. 

  
“Well, as of tomorrow you two will be equals and I see the way he looks at you. There is undeniably something there,” as though a sudden thought had hit her, Hermione’s eyes narrowed. “Did something else happen between you two?”

  
Brixton’s face couldn’t possibly have been any redder as she answered, “Maybe. I wasn’t really going to talk about it.”

  
Luna perked up and rolled over onto her side to face Brixton, “Oh, now you simply must tell us.”

  
Brixton closed her eyes and sighed in frustration. She said, “Okay, yes something did happen a few days ago. Remember when I told you about Pansy getting really nasty with me?”

  
Luna nodded and Hermione replied, “Yes, it was absolutely dreadful. I can’t believe Professor Snape took so many points away from his own House. He never does that. He must think an awful lot of you.”

  
“Yes, ahem,” Brixton bashfully said, “Well, after that and after we had finished brewing for the evening some things happened between us.” Her friends both looked at her expectantly so she continued, “Uh, I won’t get into the details but there was lots of kissing and some other stuff. Not sex, but you know, in that ballpark.”

  
Luna smiled, “Well, that’s exciting.”

  
Hermione asked, “Why didn’t you want to tell us?”

  
“I don’t know. I’m still shocked that it even happened to tell you the truth. It was so sudden. It was like all the rules we had agreed upon were just thrown out the window.”

  
Luna blushed and asked, “Well, was it good?”

  
“Uh, it was brilliant,” Brixton said quickly, “But what’s better is he promised me a proper date soon.”

  
Hermione gasped and squeezed Brixton’s hand tightly, “Oh! That sounds like the start of a real relationship. I’m so happy for you.”

  
“You know,” said Brixton, “I think I’m in love with him.”

  
Hermione and Luna shared a laugh and Brixton narrowed her eyes at them, “What?”

  
Luna was the first to speak up, “Well, that’s been obvious for so long now that it just seems funny that you yourself are just now figuring it out.”

  
“So, have you told him that?” asked Hermione.

  
“No, I kind of realized it in the heat of the moment so to speak. Not because of what we were doing, but it was just when I realized that there was no one else that I would want to kiss. No one else I would want to hold me. My heart was beating a million times a second and I just realized it. Anyways, he is so guarded that I think I will wait for him to be the first to say something, or at least wait until it is obviously a relationship. We haven’t talked about any of that so there are no guarantees yet. I am however, looking forward to our date. I’m going to wear one of the dresses we picked out on my birthday,” she replied to her friends.

  
“The black one,” Hermione and Luna both said in unison.

  
Brixton laughed, “Yes, I think it would obviously be his favorite.”

  
“Well, I’m so happy for you,” Hermione said, “I know I was very critical of all of this and I still have my reservations. However, he seems to make you so happy and that’s all I want for you. Professor Snape also deserves some happiness after everything he has been through.”

  
The trio relaxed together and the conversation shifted to several different topics before it was time for Hermione and Luna to leave. Brixton decided to accompany them to the train. They walked with their arms linked together. It was just a small gesture of their friendship that Brixton knew she would miss dearly. Their graduating was going to change everything. She knew there would be letters and visits, but it wouldn’t be the same as sharing every meal together and retreating to the Room of Requirement or the Black Lake when they needed time to be alone. Her best friends were leaving her and sorrow filled her heart as they got closer and closer to the train.

  
As they were waiting outside the station, the rest of their friends slowly began to join them. Brixton listened to each of them talk about their plans for the summer. Ginny was looking forward to starting her training as Chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies who had actually approached her earlier in the year. Neville said that he was going to be spending time with his Nan and visiting his parents at St. Mungo’s. He had been offered a position as an Auror, but he had turned it down in favor of accepting the teaching position at Hogwarts. Ron had accepted a position as an Auror, ‘for the greater good’, but he said that George was pushing him strongly to come help him manage the booming business at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes and he said he was considering it. Harry, of course, was downright giddy at his acceptance of becoming an Auror and was eager to get started. Everyone agreed that he was practically born for the job.

  
Brixton hugged them all one-by-one and couldn’t help getting teary-eyed by the end of it. She urged them all to write her and told them that she would be awfully lonely until the start of the new term. They all agreed that they would write, except for Ron who admitted he was terrible about responding to owls. She was excited for her friends who were all headed towards their dreams, but she wanted them to be careful. The irony wasn’t lost on her that they had experienced some of the most dangerous years in Hogwarts’ history, but she was worried about them all as they went about their separate endeavors. 

  
As the rest of her friends were boarding the train, Brixton pulled Luna to the side. “Please be very careful in Australia. I worry about you chasing after what may be dangerous creatures.”

  
“Oh, I will be alright. I have a natural knack with animals, as you know,” Luna smiled; her big eyes looked to be unfocused and far away in thought. “Oh! That reminds me!” She dug around in her bag until she pulled out a large wad of something wrapped in white cloth napkin. She handed the bundle over to Brixton. She opened the napkin just a little to see that it was a large pile of bacon. “For the thestrals,” said Luna, “I know that today will be especially hard for you with all of us leaving so I think that it would be perfect for you to pay them a visit. I’ve already said goodbye to them myself.”

  
Moved by her friend’s thoughtfulness, Brixton pulled Luna into another long hug. “Thank you. That is a brilliant idea.”

  
“I have to go now,” said Luna, “Please take care, and good luck with your romance. Please write me about your first date. I’m eager to hear how it goes.”

Without so much as letting Brixton respond, Luna skipped off and hopped aboard the train. Brixton stood there for at least five more minutes before the train pulled out of the station with a loud whistle. She watched until it disappeared into the horizon before turning and leaving the station.

  
Brixton enjoyed the quiet walk to her favorite spot of the Forbidden Forest. She had the bacon that Luna had given her tucked away into her blue faux leather bag that was slung over her shoulder. While she walked, Brixton couldn’t help but think of Severus and what their first date might be like. She allowed her mind to drift, considering all of the possibilities. She really hoped that he would like her dress in his favorite color. 

  
Once she made it to the edge of the forest, Brixton was happy to see that her thestrals were already there waiting as if they had known she was coming. They gobbled up the salty treats as though they had never been fed a day in their lives. The twin babies had grown substantially. It had been several weeks since she had been by for a visit and Primrose wouldn’t stop rubbing Brixton with her face. “What is it that you want, girl?” she asked the magical horse.

  
“She wants ya to ride ‘er,” a voice boomed from behind her.

  
“Ah!” gasped Brixton as she turned to see Hagrid standing just a few feet away. “How a man your size can sneak up on someone I will never know, Hagrid.”

  
“Well, you have to tread lightly in the forest, there are lots of things that you can spook if you aren’t careful,” he smiled. 

  
Primrose kept pushing her head into Brixton despite being thoroughly petted. Before she could even think, Hagrid picked up Brixton and put her on top of Primrose. 

  
“Hagrid, I don’t think this is a good idea,” she protested. 

  
“Nonsense! Ya rode all the way to the Ministry on Primrose. Surely you can let ‘er give ya a ride around the campus. These babies are probably driving ‘er batty. She needs to stretch ‘er wings a little. I will stay with the little ones,” and with that he gave Primrose a firm smack on the rump and she took off into a gallop and was in the air before Brixton could even react. 

  
Clutching tight to Primrose’s neck, Brixton was afraid to open her eyes. She told herself that she should try to make the most of it and took a deep breath before looking down. She reminded herself that even though she was not a fan of flight that she had done this before and survived. Primrose let out a bird-like squawk of joy and Brixton watched in awe as they flew over the Forbidden Forest. Her favorite thestral was so fast that the trees beneath them just zoomed out of sight before Brixton could focus her eyes on any single one. 

  
Soon they left the forest and were flying over the Whomping Willow. Within seconds, Hagrid’s hut came into and out of sight. Primrose swooped lower as they went over the Quidditch Pitch, and she began to slow down as they approached the edge of the Black Lake. Brixton squinted as she saw a black clad figure sitting near the water. “Hey, girl, do you mind setting us down over there?” Brixton asked and pointed for the thestral to see. Primrose did exactly as was asked of her and lowered herself and her rider down to the ground just a few feet from where Severus was sitting. 

  
“I thought you didn’t like flying,” he stated in a rather teasing fashion. It was obvious that Brixton was clinging to the creature for dear life so the statement really didn’t need saying.

  
“I don’t but Hagrid and Primrose clearly had other plans in mind. Now, will you please be a gentleman and help me down?” she demanded.

  
Severus scoffed and said, “I don’t think anyone has ever accused me of being a gentleman before.” He stood and walked over to the thestral, allowed her to sniff his hand, and then offered the hand to Brixton.

  
She took his hand and then flipped a leg over to dismount Primrose. “Thank you very much,” she said as she smoothed down her skirt, “I think that insisting on taking me for a proper date makes you quite the gentleman.”

  
He laughed and leaned in close to her ear and whispered, “Yes, but engaging in such torrid affairs with a student makes me something entirely different, Miss Winchester.”

  
“Oh, hush,” Brixton said, blushing, “This is officially my last day as your student and I would appreciate it if you called me by my proper name from here on out, Severus.”

  
“Oh, I can start calling you Professor Winchester and obviously will be when students are around.”

  
“But, of course, Professor Snape,” she replied winking at him.

  
Primrose nuzzled Brixton one last time before she took a running leap and bounded off into the air. It looked as though she was headed off back towards the forest and her babies.

  
“You know,” said Severus in his silky inflection, “If someone who had not witnessed death was watching you ride that thestral they would have seen right up your skirt.”

  
Brixton’s jaw flew open and she gently smacked Severus on the arm. “You are absolutely incorrigible! What has come over you? One steamy encounter and you are acting like a school boy.”

  
His tone darkened and he leaned in close and said, “It’s written all over your face that you like it. You can’t deny it.”

  
Brixton turned a deep shade of red and replied, “You’re right”.

  
Severus chuckled and asked, “Would you like to sit down with me?”

  
“I would love to,” she replied. 

  
They settled onto the ground and Brixton had to fight the urge to rest her head on Severus’ shoulder. After a while he said, “I have to go to my home for a few days. When I come back would you like to go on that date? I thought I would take you to Hogsmead since you have never been able to go.”

  
“Yes, that would be wonderful!” Brixton exclaimed. 

  
“Good, I look forward to it,” he replied.

She said sadly, “I’m going to miss you, you know.”

  
He chuckled slightly and said, “We have all the time in the world to be together. A few days won’t hurt anything,” he paused before continuing, “Truthfully, I am going to miss you too.”

  
An idea struck Brixton suddenly and she asked, “Severus, would you mind if I did some experimenting with some potions that I have wanted to try out for some time now?”

  
“Not at all, the classroom, brewing room, and stores are all yours now. Just please be mindful of experimenting with anything that is rare or exceedingly valuable. I’m not saying don’t use anything valuable, just use your best judgement,” he cautioned.

  
“Of course! Off the top of my head, I can only think of a couple of rare ingredients and I will make sure to make very small portions of anything I try so as not to waste too much if my experimenting doesn’t work out,” she assured him.

  
“I look forward to seeing what you come up with, Madam Pomfrey has just told me a couple of days ago that the blood clotting potion you created is going to be published in The Monthly Potioneer for other healers and potioneers to use across the globe. You should be proud,” he said.

  
Brixton was practically glowing at this turn of the conversation. “Yes,” she said, “I will even receive some monetary compensation for the publication soon, which is good considering I will have absolutely no money until the term starts and I start making wages as a professor. However, I am much more excited at the thought that my potion will be helping people. The delay in the publication was due to thorough testing that has been done at St. Mungo’s.”

  
“That is quite the accomplishment at your age, you should be very proud,” Severus replied. 

  
“I am! I have already requested a dozen of copies of the magazine so that I can have a couple and some to owl to my friends. They don’t know anything about it yet. I’ve kept it a surprise,” Brixton glowed.

“Luckily I am already a subscriber to The Monthly Potioneer. I look forward to reading about the potion that helped saved my life,” Severus smiled radiantly at the witch.

  
The couple spent the rest of the afternoon by the lake talking and enjoying each other’s company. It seemed to Brixton that they were forming a ‘real relationship’ as Hermione had put it and that made her heard thud rapidly in her chest. She didn’t know where things were going to go with Severus, but she hoped that it would always feel this good.


	18. Water Breathing Potion

**Chapter 18: Water Breathing Potion**

  
Brixton woke early and headed to the Great Hall. She was dressed in a black button-up shirt and dark jeans. The top half of her hair was pulled back in a clip to help tame her usual wild curls. Even though it was summer, she wanted to look professional and modest. She had been told by Headmistress McGonagall that things were a little different during the summer. What she saw when she entered the grand room reflected that. All of the long House tables were covered with white cloth and the room was very quiet without all of the students. She nervously made her way to the High Table that was covered in food, as usual. The only people at the table were McGonagall and Snape. 

  
Once she made her way to the table, Brixton paused and looked at her former professors nervously. McGonagall was the first to speak, “C’mon, dear. You are officially one of us. There is nothing to be shy about. Join us for breakfast.” McGonagall was seated at her usual spot in the center of the table and Snape was to her left. Brixton chose to take the seat to Snape’s left. McGonagall smiled and said, “It’s funny that you chose that seat. That will actually be your place every day when the school year starts. We are creatures of habit, but we sometimes mix it up depending on which professors are here during the summer on any given day.”

  
Brixton smiled, “I know the summer has just begun, but I am so looking forward to the start of term. Where will Neville be seated?”

  
McGonagall smiled back and said, “To the left of you. I made the arrangements myself knowing that you would want to be seated near your friend. I assume that you two will have a much better time chatting together than separated.”

  
“Thank you,” responded Brixton, “that was very kind and thoughtful of you.”

  
McGonagall grinned and nodded before turning to eat the pastry sitting on the plate in front of her. Brixton looked over the table and decided on a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast as she filled her plate. Severus turned to her and said, “It’s nice to have you join us, Professor.”

  
Brixton felt heat rush to her cheeks and scolded herself for being so easily affected by the man’s words. She replied, “I thought you were going to be gone for a few days.”

  
“I am leaving just after breakfast. You will find that I have already emptied my office and personal quarters so that you may move into them as soon as possible. Your personal belongings will be moved to your new room for you today. As far as furniture goes, you can get with Dobby and tell him what you want in your office and the House Elves will take care of it. I have already moved my things to the Defense office and quarters,” he replied.

  
“Oh, wonderful! Do you know if Professor Flitwick will be here any this summer? He and I have talked about window charms that can allow light into the dungeons and depict any scenery that I wish. I hope to have windows that show the Black Lake and the area of the Forbidden Forest where my favorite thestrals stay,” she said excitedly.

  
“Professor Flitwick will return two weeks before start of term so you will have plenty of time to work on that with him,” laughed Severus, “It had never occurred to me to add window charms to my classroom or office. That is actually a rather brilliant idea.”

  
“Thank you,” she smiled.

  
Severus’ face got very serious all of a sudden as he said, “Now, do be careful with your experimentations over the next few days. You know how delicate and sometimes volatile certain ingredients can be. You are now the Potions Mistress and you have all the experience you need, but I still must urge you to use good judgement.”

  
McGonagall perked up at this, “Oh, what are you trying to create, Professor Winchester? I have heard of the success of your blood clotting potion from Madam Pomfrey.”

  
Brixton answered, “Please, call me Brixton when there are no students around. I don’t really want to share my ideas until I know if they are going to be successful or not. I will say that I am going to be working on three different potions. Two of them I have been thinking about for years now, and the third has just come to me in the past few weeks. I hope that my brewing experience and knowledge of ingredients will pay off.”

  
“I’m sure that they will, Brixton,” McGonagall replied, “Severus tells me that you are the best potioneer that he has ever seen and that you are very capable. The fact that you were able to brew such an effective blood clotting potion that saved many lives while you were still a student is an exceptional accomplishment in itself.”

  
Brixton blushed and replied, “Thank you for the kind words. I will be happy to share the results of my experiments if they are successful.”

  
Shortly after, Brixton excused herself from the table and headed to the dungeons to begin her work. She walked into the Potions classroom feeling hopeful and excited. She noticed that the desk she had been using all year was gone and that Professor Snape’s old desk was empty. All of the Slytherin banners and décor had already been changed to a Ravenclaw theme. She smiled at the thoughtfulness of that and just knew that that had been Severus’ doing.

  
She didn’t even bother looking at her new office or sleeping quarters. She figured she would get to that at the end of the day. Her hands were practically itching to get started. She decided that since it was the summer she would work in the openness of the classroom instead of the small brewing room.

Brixton gathered a brass cauldron and all the utensils she would need for her potion. Pulling a notebook out of her bag, she turned it to the right page. She then went to the store room and gathered her five ingredients. Because there were no rare or exceptionally expensive ingredients she decided to make a full batch of her desired potion. She hoped that her confidence would aid her in her endeavor.  
Brixton lit the flame beneath the cauldron and immediately added the herbaria. She used her stirring rod to stir rapidly and watched for the change of color. When the potion was blue she stopped stirring. As she worked she made detailed notes of every step, measurement, and color change of the potion. While she allowed it to simmer she diced her bursting mushroom and added it to the mixture when it had turned blue. She stirred some more and when the potion was a dark grey she added the boomslang skin. While that was simmering she used a mortar and pestle to crush the bat spleen. Just as the potion turned green she added the bat spleen. She stirred rapidly counter-clockwise until the potion turned yellow and then she stirred clockwise until it was back to a bluish hue. At this point she quickly diced the gillyweed and added it to her concoction. It was then that she shut the flame off and allowed it to cool. 

  
After the potion had cooled she took a vial and measured out a sample and put the rest into three large glass mason jars. She labeled them “Water Breathing Potion” and set them on a shelf near her desk. She hoped that her calculations were correct and that she would be able to share her findings with the wizarding community. She wanted to share her potion with Luna the most, as she knew that such a potion would enable her friend to look for aquatic magical creatures in a way that would otherwise be impossible. 

  
After cleaning up her mess, Brixton headed to the hospital tower and made her way to the prefect’s bathroom. She looked at the opulent bathroom with excitement. The massive bathtub would allow her to safely test her potion. There was no way she was stepping foot in the Black Lake, especially not alone. As the bathtub filled with water and bubbles, Brixton undressed and sat her clothes on a nearby marble bench. 

  
She took a deep breath, checked the time on her watch, and then downed the vial of her Water Breathing Potion. The potion went down smooth and she did not experience any choking or gasping she had expected from watching Harry ingest gillyweed during the Triwizard Tournament. It took a few seconds, but then Brixton could feel her body changing. Her hands went up to feel the gills opening up on her neck. She looked down to see that her fingers and toes were growing webbing between them. She quickly plunged into the water and was happy to find that she could breathe perfectly fine under the water. 

Brixton swam around the small pool sized tub for the longest time. When she finally began to tire she settled at the bottom of the tub. She sat there with her head leaning against the side of the tub. With nothing else to do, Brixton allowed her mind to wander. She thought of many things. She didn’t know how much time had passed, but she knew it was much longer than the hour that ingesting gillyweed alone would allow a person to breath under water. She thought of the implications of how much could be accomplished with such a potion.

  
Before long, her thoughts drifted to the raven headed man who had so thoroughly captivated her heart. She thought of how he had ravished her with kisses just a week ago. She knew that he had been trying to show her just how much he desired her and found her beautiful regardless of her scars. Her vanity and pride made her still hate the scars, but he had managed to dull the pain that the scars had caused her.

  
She wondered how their date was going to go and what Hogsmead was like. Brixton was thrilled at how Severus wanted to take her out in public. That made it feel like a proper relationship rather than stolen kisses and naughty moments shared in the secrecy of the dungeons. She hoped that he wanted an actual relationship as much as she did. The idea of that had her heart pounding. 

  
After some time, she began to think of her friends and their own endeavors after Hogwarts. While she had never had much interest in sports, she hoped that Ginny would be successful as Chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies. It sounded like such a glamourous job and she knew that Ginny was meant to play Quidditch. She was a natural. 

  
It was Ron and Harry that she thought of next, worried about their careers as Aurors. Even though Voldemort was dead and the most notorious Death Eaters either dead or imprisoned, there were still a lot of dark witches and wizards out there that would seek to do any Auror harm. She knew that Harry was a particularly skilled duelist, but she worried about Ron. He had always seemed to want to be in the spotlight, but she worried he might not have what it took to hunt down those who seek the darkness. Despite her doubts, she reminded herself of the fact that Ron had more than proven himself during the Battle and during the search for Horcruxes. After the Battle he had really kind of stepped into a new light and shaken off most of his inferiority issues. Brixton tried to tell herself that he would do just fine as an Auror.

  
Finally, she thought of Neville and how happy she was that her close friend was going to be joining her soon as Professor of Herbology. While she had done well in Herbology herself, she knew that Neville had an almost encyclopedic mind when it came to magical plants. She looked forward to collaborating with him on future potions that she might be able to create with his help. A strong wave of hope washed over her as she remembered another new potion she was hoping to create over the next few days. It would be a difficult potion, but if it was as successful as she thought it might just change Neville’s life forever. 

  
Before long, Brixton was so relaxed at the bottom of the tub that she drifted off to sleep. After some time her eyes flew open and she began gasping for air, only to find that it was only water that poured into her lungs. She stood up and flung herself out of the tub to lie on the cold floor of the bathroom. She sputtered and coughed up water for several minutes before she was finally able to catch her breath. As soon as she recovered she stood and grabbed her watch off of the marble bench. 

  
“EIGHT HOURS!” she exclaimed with joy. It was much more time than she had anticipated and the implications of how useful this potion would be for the wizarding community were not lost on her. She quickly dressed and hurried off to her new quarters in the dungeons. She knew she had to write a letter to Luna immediately and she was going to send several vials of her potion for Luna and her father to try out while they were in Australia. She was practically bubbling with excitement and could not wait to share her results with her best friend.

  
**Author’s note: Finally a potion of my own making! Most of the recipes to the potions I have used in this story I have used Harry Potter Wiki for references. This time it was one of my own creation just using the site for information on various ingredients. It was very fun and there are two more potions that Brixton will create while Mister Tall Dark and Brooding is away. As always, happy reading!**


	19. Getting Comfortable

**Content Warning: Brief Mention of a Previous Abusive Incident**

  
**Chapter 19: Getting Comfortable**

  
Brixton woke up and stretched in her bed. The large mattress was much more comfortable than the twin-size in her dormitory or her cousin’s couch. She had not even had time to unpack before she passed out from sheer exhaustion the night before. She sat up and looked around the room. In the center of the room was the large brass-framed bed that she was sitting in. Her new bedding was a plaid comforter in Ravenclaw colors with matching sheets. There was a large wooden dresser in front of her with a large oval mirror and a matching armoire was to her right. The door to her office was next to the dresser. To the left of the bed was a short bookshelf. To Brixton’s left was a door that led to a small bathroom with a black tiled floor that contained a shower and bathtub combo, which made her beyond happy. It was a modest setup, but far grander than anything that Brixton had ever had in her life. When she lived with her wealthy father he had never allowed her to have much of anything out of his sheer hatred for her.  
She took the time to put her clothes away and was happy to be able to hang her new dresses and robes up in the armoire. She didn’t have very much, but she had not liked how crammed everything was in her dresser and trunk in her dormitory. Realizing just how few clothes she owned now that she wouldn’t be able to wear her school uniforms was a little discouraging. She quickly decided that she would have to purchase more clothes as soon as she received her commission from the blood clotting potion.

  
Her shoes were lined up neatly inside her old trunk and she decided that the foot of her bed would be a good home for them. She wanted to make sure that her clothes were without any wrinkles as she stepped into her new position as Potions Mistress. With the use of her wand she was able to hang several pictures of her friends next to the armoire. There was a picture of Ginny flying on her broom in her Chaser gear and one of Harry smiling proudly in his first year after having caught the snitch. She put those two side-by-side. There was another picture of Ron, Harry, Brixton, and Hermione sitting in the courtyard that had been taken in their fifth year. Another picture showed Luna wearing her Spectrespecs and reading The Quibbler upside down. One was of Neville, covered in dirt, with a giant grin on his face outside one of the greenhouses. The largest photograph was a picture of Brixton and Luna with Hogwarts castle in the background, their arms were wrapped around each other’s shoulders and both young women were smiling brightly.

  
She put all of her notebooks and knickknacks on the small bookshelf. She hoped that when Professor Flitwick got back he would be able to put a window charm of where the thestrals lived above the bookshelf, it was the perfect spot. She pulled out the only picture she had of her mother and put it on top of the dresser to the side of the mirror. As she looked at her mother’s smiling face Brixton hoped that she would be proud of her and all that she had accomplished. The room was already beginning to feel like home. 

  
After getting the room situated the way she liked she took a quick shower and dressed herself in a lacy purple top, a black skirt that fell just above her knees, and black flats. She put the necklace that held her mother’s wedding band and her key to the Potions storeroom back around her neck. She never went anywhere without that. Satisfied with how she looked for the day she opened the door and went into her new office.

  
Looking around, she noticed that most of the many bookshelves that lined the walls were empty. Severus had told her that he was leaving most of his books on Potions for her to use and it appeared that those alone filled up three of the bookshelves. The bookshelves were empty save for some brewing apparatuses here and there. She told herself with the income she was soon to receive she would be able to purchase as many books as she wanted that would be good for her research in continuing to make her own potions. She was still feeling elated at yesterday’s success. The green leather couches and armchairs were gone, as well as the coffee table, presumably moved to Severus’ new office in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. 

  
The large black desk that sat in the corner of the room was still there, but the liquor cabinet was gone. She thought that behind the desk would be a perfect place for a window charm of a view overlooking Hogsmead. That would make her very happy as that was soon going to be where she had her first date. Just like the classroom, all Slytherin banners were removed in exchange for ones for Ravenclaw.   
It didn’t appear that she was really in need of much so she called Dobby. “Yes, Mistress Brixton?” he asked as he apparated with a loud POP.

  
“Just Brixton, remember?” Brixton replied.

  
“Oh, no miss. Dobby is sorry, but now that you are a professor Dobby must show you the proper level of respect,” Dobby uttered in an almost fearful fashion.

  
“Dobby, you are a hero who saved lives during the war. We are equals and you deserve my respect as well. As your friend who respects you, I really wish you would call me Brixton. Let the students worry about formalities,” Brixton said softly.

  
Dobby thought about this for a minute before nodding, “As you wish. What can Dobby do for Brixton?”

  
“I was told that if I needed any furniture for my office that you would be the one to ask,” she smiled.

  
“Oh, yes! Dobby can get Brixton furniture. Just tell Dobby what you would like,” he smiled up at her brightly.

  
“I really liked the way that Professor Snape had the room set up before. I would like a black leather couch, matching armchairs, and a metal coffee table with a glass top. I would also like a large blue rug for the space to match the Ravenclaw décor, please,” she smiled back.

  
Dobby nodded, “That is no trouble at all. I can get Brixton the things that she needs. It will be done before the day is over.”

  
“Thank you so much, Dobby. There is one other thing I would like to ask, is there any way that you could bring me something for breakfast. I have some work to do today and I am hoping not to have to go all the way to the Great Hall. I don’t want to be any trouble, but I thought I would ask,” she said shyly.

  
The House Elf smiled and said, “Oh, it’s no trouble at all!” In a flash Dobby was gone and back again with a tray carrying a blueberry muffin, a bowl of cut fruit, and a pot of tea with a cup. Brixton quickly took the tray from Dobby.

  
“Thank you so very much, Dobby,” Brixton said. 

  
“It’s my pleasure to serve such wonderful witches like you. That is why Dobby chose to stay and work at Hogwarts even though Dobby is a free Elf. Now, Dobby can go start getting you the furniture you need,” he replied.

  
“Wait, Dobby. Would you care to join me for some tea?” she asked, “We could go sit in the classroom at one of the workstations.”

  
“Oh, Miss,” Dobby wiped a tear from his eye, “Dobby is so lucky to have such good friends as you. I would love to join you for tea.” With a snap of his fingers another cup appeared on the tray. 

  
After sharing tea and a wonderful conversation with Dobby, Brixton felt so happy. Maybe the summer wasn’t going to be so lonely after all. She stood and set about her work. She grabbed a pewter cauldron and all the necessary utensils. She then went to the storeroom and gathered her materials. This was another potion that would not require particularly expensive or rare ingredients so she decided to make a large batch. She opened a book to the Burn Healing Paste recipe and turned her own notebook to a page that was scribbled with notes. 

  
Brixton quickly got to work and soon she had made the Burn Healing Paste exactly as it was supposed to be and she stared down at the large bright orange glob of paste in the bottom of her cauldron. She turned to her additional ingredients and hoped that this would work. She finely crushed the wiggentree bark in her mortar until it was almost a powder and added five scoops to the paste. This changed the color of the paste to a light brown. She lowered the flame underneath the cauldron until it was at its lowest setting. While the mixture was simmering, Brixton finely diced a handful of fresh stargrass and then added it to her cauldron. She then stirred the mixture rapidly to incorporate the grass into the paste. This resulted in the paste turning a dark green color. Finally, Brixton added essence of wormwood to the cauldron while stirring counter-clockwise. When the paste turned a vibrant purple she pulled out her wand and cast “Offero” over the paste. She shut the flame off to allow it to cool.

  
As the mixture was cooling Brixton turned the page in her notebook and took very detailed notes of everything that she had done and all of the changes that the paste had gone through. When she was finished she realized that the paste was still extremely hot. She knew that due to the paste’s thickness it would take a long time for it to cool, but she was very impatient. Instead of standing there staring at her creation she went to a cabinet and fetched a bottle of cleaning solution and a few hand towels. In that moment she was so thankful that Severus liked to give detentions that included forcing students to clean cauldrons the Muggle way. 

  
Brixton worked from top to bottom and bent down and cleaned every shelf. After a couple hours the room and every apparatus in it was sparkling clean and she was proud of her work. Finally, she went over to her cauldron and was happy to see that the paste was cool enough for application. Knowing the room like the back of her hand by this point, Brixton went to a cabinet and fetched a new white plastic tub with a lid. She dished out enough paste to fill the tub and then hurried to her private quarters. 

  
Shaking with anticipation, she stuck two fingers into the purple paste and smeared an ample amount on her neck where the two raised red circular scars were. She sat down on her trunk and waited. She knew that the traditional Burn Healing Paste took at least 20 minutes to fully work so she told herself to be patient. However, she only had to wait minutes before she felt a strong tingling sensation that caused her to jump right off of her trunk. It didn’t hurt at all but she was so excited at the possibility that the paste was going to work. After a few minutes the tingling stopped and Brixton ran to her bathroom to get a washcloth to wipe the paste off. She went back into the bedroom and stood in front of the large oval dresser mirror and her eyes grew wide as she saw that the scars from Rikkon’s curse were gone. 

  
“I did it!” she practically shouted. An idea hit her and she quickly pulled up her skirt and turned around to look at the back of her thigh. There was a small white circle from when her father had put a cigarette out on the back of her leg in a drunken outburst. She put some of the purple paste on the scar and was happy to discover that it began to tingle after a few minutes. When she wiped it clean the little scar was gone. 

  
Brixton was absolutely over the moon. She had done what even Severus thought impossible. She quickly undressed herself and covered her chest, shoulders, and back with the paste. It took a good deal of stretching, but she managed to apply a thick coat of the paste everywhere the scars were. When the tingling stopped she rushed to the shower and washed all of the paste away. When she stepped out she was so happy to see that her skin was smooth and pale once more. There wasn’t a scar in sight. 

  
Excitedly, Brixton went to her office and pulled out some parchment. She used “Accio” to fetch the little black box that Severus had given her for her birthday. She set out the two silver quill stands, put the quills in their stands, and pulled out the jars of ink and set them on either side of the quills. She had been saving the gift for when she was officially a professor and now that she had been so successful in her potioneering it seemed like as good a time as any. She wrote three letters:

  
“Luna,  
I know that it has only been a couple of days but I have the most exciting news to share with you! First, I managed to create a potion that extends the properties of ingesting gillyweed up to eight hours. I thought that this might be especially useful during your trip to Australia. I have enclosed eight vials of the potion. Seeing as how that is a long time to be under the water you may want to halve the vial for four hours or take a quarter-dose for two hours. I had not anticipated the strength of the potion, so please do not under estimate it. I figured this would be plenty for you and your father to explore the reef without much trouble. I imagine that all the gear that Muggles use to go diving would scare anything you are looking for away. I also managed to create a paste that healed me from the scars that Rikkon’s curse gave me. It also healed a regular scar that I got from my father when I was a child. I plan on seeing if I can sell the recipe to George to sell in his shop. I expect I could make a nice commission off of his sales. I know his bruise remedy is very popular so I am sure my Scar Removal Paste will be too. Anyway, I hope to hear from you soon.  
-Brixton”

  
“Hermione,  
You won’t believe it! You were right! There was a way to remove the scars that Rikkon’s curse left me with. I started with Burn Healing Paste as a base and added some ingredients that I don’t want to mention by owl because I plan to try and sell the recipe to George for a commission. It also removed a non-magical scar that my father gave me. I am absolutely beside myself. I have included enough for what Bellatrix did to your arm. Severus has been gone the past two days so I have been able to experiment freely. I won’t say more about that right now, again it’s by owl, and I would hate for anything to fall into the wrong hands. I also made what I am calling Water Breathing Potion that extends the effects of gillyweed. Too bad I hadn’t already made it when Harry was in the Triwizard Tournament. He would have been a lot safer. I hope you and your parents are well and I look forward to your owl.  
-Brixton”

  
“George,  
I hope you and your family and the shop are well. As you know, I have taken over as Potions Mistress at Hogwarts. With my newfound privileges I have been doing some experimenting. Here is a sample of my Scar Removal Paste. It works exceptionally well for scars caused by curses and those acquired by non-magical means. Try it out and see what you think. I would be interested in selling the recipe to you for a commission of all sales. I won’t have the time to make it in bulk, but I would like a friend to benefit from the sale of it. It is not expensive to make and I imagine will be almost as popular as your bruise remedy. Let me know what kind of percentage of profits you think is fair if you are interested.  
-Brixton”

  
After writing the letters Brixton went into the classroom and got two smaller tubs to put the paste in for George and Hermione. She then wrapped them in paper so that it could be easily attached to an owl. She put the rest of the ointment into bigger tubs and labeled them. She intended to deliver them to Madame Pomfrey when she returned before the start of term. She grabbed a large mason jar of the Water Breathing Potion and measured out eight vials. She wrapped them in paper and then found a small box to put them in. Brixton then headed off to the owlery full of optimism.


	20. Bottled Hope and the First Date

**Chapter 20: Bottled Hope and the First Date**

  
It was very early in the morning and Brixton was already at work in the Potions classroom. She had spent years thinking about this potion and secretly doing extensive research on how to make such a thing possible. She hoped that she would be successful in her endeavor. Working quickly, she set up a cauldron at her favorite workstation at the front of the classroom and got all the necessary utensils. She grabbed a book from the restricted section that had the potion she was going to use as a base. She opened her personal notebook with all the steps she would be adding and set it down beside the recipe book. She then gathered up the ingredients. 

  
She turned to the book that had her base potion and read:  
 **The Potion of All Potential**  
 **This potion is capable of realizing all that is best in us. It is said to unlock the best qualities in a person and amplify them. It is a very rare and complicated brew that was created during the influence of Felix Felicis by the Hogwarts Potions Champion. The ingredients are very rare and not much is known about most of them. It is unknown the exact measurements or order in which the ingredients are used so this potion has been rarely duplicated. Only a highly skilled potioneer could replicate this renowned brew.**

  
Brixton began to feel a little nervous at the ambitiousness of what she hoped to achieve. She reminded herself that if anyone was capable of getting the job done it would be her. She quickly went back to the storeroom and fetched a vial of the Felix Felicis that she and Severus had brewed together months ago. She visualized what it was that she wanted to accomplish and the downed the vial in one big gulp. At first she didn’t feel anything, but then she suddenly felt a wave of calm and confidence. Brixton knew exactly what to do.

  
She laughed to herself in giddy excitement as she flicked the flame beneath her cauldron on. If she was successful this potion would have a legendary impact on the wizarding community. Knowing that the ingredients of the potion were rare, and therefore expensive, Brixton decided she would make a batch small enough for just three vials of the concoction. She made sure to have her notebook close to document every step and the progression of the potion so that she could replicate her work in the future.

  
First she crushed one red bulb of the Witch’s Ganglion and poured the juices into the cauldron. As she allowed that to simmer, she chopped the rest of the plant, except for the leaves, and added it to the cauldron. This produced a blood red mixture that she stirred four times clockwise. She then took only three golden leaves of Niffler’s Fancy and shredded them finely before adding them to the brew. As she stirred, Brixton watched as the potion turned a beautiful deep gold color. Then she took one pod of Pritcher’s Porritch and squeezed it over the cauldron. This released a thick, blue, lumpy ooze that fell into the cauldron with a PLOP. She stirred the potion rapidly to incorporate it into the now bubbling mixture. Once everything was blended together properly she turned the flame beneath her cauldron down to a medium heat. Then she pulled off three flowers of the Thaumatagoria plant and tossed them into the cauldron. Immediately the potion turned to a deep blue color. 

  
Brixton instinctively knew that she had completed a small amount of the Potion of All Potential successfully, but she wasn’t finished yet. She had her own ingredients to add to the concoction. She poured two glugs of White Spirit into the cauldron and watched as the deep blue color faded a little. She allowed the potion to simmer as she muddled four leaves of Nightshade in her mortar. When the potion had stopped changing colors and settled to a turquoise, Brixton added the Nightshade to the cauldron and stirred rapidly. Thanks to the Felix Felicis, she knew exactly the moment to stop stirring and quickly turned to chop the Lovage finely before adding it to the concoction. After stirring some more, Brixton pulled out her wand and cast an enlightening spell over the potion and hoped for the best.   
It was still quite early and something told her that she would still have time make it to breakfast so she left the potion to simmer and hurried off to the Great Hall. She was still basking in the glow of the Felix Felicis as she approached the High Table. Sitting there was Headmistress McGonagall and former Professor Sprout. Brixton greeted them both as she took her assigned seat. Both witches welcomed her to the table fondly and continued their conversation.

  
“Are you sure that today is your last day here, Pomona?” McGonagall asked.

  
Professor Sprout nodded and said, “Yes, it is. I am just here to collect the last of my things. I will miss it here at Hogwarts, but I am very much looking forward to my retirement. I’m moving into a beach house on the coast.”

  
“How lovely,” said Brixton politely, “I know that you will be greatly missed.”

  
“Thank you. Congratulations on your new position as Potions Mistress. I am very proud to have taught you and I hope that your lessons in Herbology serve you well in your new role. The two subjects go hand-in-hand, you know. You and Neville Longbottom were my only students to receive Outstanding scores on your N.E.W.Ts.” Professor Sprout said glowingly as though they were her own grandchildren.

  
“Thank you,” Brixton smiled back. 

  
Suddenly, as though really seeing her for the first time, McGonagall turned to Brixton and said, “Pardon me for being so forward, but the scars on your neck are gone. How did you accomplish that? Severus said that there was nothing that could be done.”

  
Brixton blushed at this sudden revelation and answered, “Well, yesterday I created a Scar Removal Paste that heals scars from both magical and non-magical causes. I am rather proud of it, actually, and intend to sell the recipe to George Weasley so that he can brew it and sell it at his shop.”

  
“That is magnificent!” remarked McGonagall, “It seems that Severus and I were not mistaken in giving you the position. I believe you are going to do excellent in your post.”

  
Professor Sprout smiled and continued talking to McGonagall about the state of affairs in the greenhouses. Brixton caught that Neville would be returning tomorrow to tend to the school’s plants. Her heart leapt knowing that her dear friend would be joining her at Hogwarts and she would be able to share her newly invented potion and the implications of it with him.

  
There was a swooping sound as a black-banded owl, that Brixton recognized as Severus’, flew in and landed at the table next to Brixton. It carried a black envelope with her name and ‘Hogwarts’ written on it. Brixton pet the bird fondly and then offered it a small piece of ham that she had been eating before untying the letter. She went to pocket the letter but McGonagall asked, “Aren’t you curious to know what Severus has to say?”

  
Brixton smiled and nodded before opening the letter. It read:

  
“Brixton,  
I will be returning to Hogwarts at noon today. I would very much like to take you to Hogsmeade for lunch. I will meet you in your office so that we can walk there together.   
Yours,  
Severus”

  
Brixton read and reread the word ‘yours’ several times before folding the letter back up, placing it back in the envelope and sticking it into her pants pocket. 

  
“Well?” asked McGonagall with an expression that Brixton could only interpret as meaning that she knew more than she should.

  
Brixton could not stop herself from blushing under her Headmistress’ knowing gaze. She said, “I’m sure you remember what my father was like when you came to explain that I was a witch when I was eleven. Since he threw me out that day I haven’t had a proper guardian to sign off on me going to Hogsmeade before. Professor Snape has offered to take me there for lunch.”

  
McGonagall’s thin lips stretched into an unnerving smile and Brixton looked back down to her plate and continued eating. Professor Sprout cooed, “Oh, you will love Hogsmeade. It’s a shame you haven’t been there before now. It’s a lovely little town.”

  
McGonagall nodded and said, “It is, I am sure you will have a wonderful time. I imagine that Severus will be a most gracious host.” After saying this, she pulled out and waved her wand and a small brown cloth bag appeared next to Brixton’s plate. 

  
Confused, Brixton asked, “What is this?”

  
“Consider it a sign on bonus for accepting the teaching position here. I imagine that you will need proper teaching robes and some appropriate clothes for weekends should you prefer not to wear your robes all the time. There is enough there to get what you need,” McGonagall replied.

  
Feeling guilty at the need for such charity, Brixton said, “Well, for my birthday my friends and the Weasleys pitched in and we went shopping in Diagon Alley. I got two sets of robes and a couple of dresses. I wouldn’t want to use my poverty to take advantage.”

  
McGonagall shook her head and said, “Trust me; you will want more than that. There is a lovely shop at Hogsmeade that carries handmade robes and even some more casual clothes for when you are not teaching. Plus you will need the basics such as quills and ink. Plus, if you have a sweet tooth you just have to visit Honeydukes.”

  
“Thank you so much,” Brixton replied, “I have always been appreciative of Hogwarts for supplying me with what I needed over the years since I didn’t have a parent to do it for me. This is just such a kind gesture that is above and beyond. I have some sort of commission coming for The Monthly Potioneer for their publication of my blood clotting potion, but I don’t know how much or when it will get here. So I am very appreciative to have the money needed to do some shopping while I am in Hogsmeade.”

  
“You are welcome,” McGonagall said, “Don’t consider it charity. I know that you are going to do so much for our students here that you have more than earned it. You taught the first years for almost an entire year without any compensation, after all. Oh, it would also be a good idea to get a list of all the ingredients that you are low on today before you go so that you can put an order in at Dogweed and Deathcap. It’s a Herbology shop that supplies us with all the more rare ingredients and ones that we are unable to grow in our own greenhouses.”

  
Brixton nodded, “Absolutely, I will get to that right away. I want to have my own personal storeroom and the students’ storeroom fully stocked before the start of term so that we will be prepared. Thanks to Professor Sprout’s excellent teachings I know what we have accessible in our greenhouses.”

  
“Excellent. I hope you have a wonderful trip to Hogsmeade,” replied McGonagall.

  
Brixton grabbed the bag of wizarding money and thanked the Headmistress again. She wondered if her consumption of Felix Felicis had anything to do with the generosity she was being shown. She gave Professor Sprout a long hug and told her that she would miss her and to enjoy her retirement. Then she scurried off to the dungeons.

  
Taking inventory of the student ingredient closet and Brixton’s private stores was quite the chore. She had to make a list of what was needed in each room and then compare to the other list, eventually making one master list. She hoped that she would be able to purchase a Quick-Quotes Quill like the ones she had seen reporters use. It took her over three hours to get the task done between checking everything and having to take so many notes. She was thankful that Severus had keep the private storeroom so meticulously organized, but the student store room had not been so carefully organized. That added to the time it took her to finish. She made a mental note to lecture her students on the importance of keeping everything labeled and put in its proper place at the start of term.

  
After finishing the job, Brixton went over to the cauldron that held her newest creation. She divided it into three separate vials, careful not to spill a drop. She then cleaned up the workstation and gathered her notes on the potion. She carried the vials and her notebook into her office. She smiled as she looked at her sitting area. Dobby was true to his word and got her exactly what she wanted. There was a black leather couch with two matching armchairs. A large Ravenclaw blue covered the area and a metal coffee table with a glass top sat at the center. 

  
Brixton grabbed a vial stand from one of her shelves and set the vials gently into the slots and sat her notebook, open to the page she had been taking notes on. She checked the time and then hurried through her bedroom and into her bathroom to take a shower.

  
After her shower, Brixton went to her bedroom to get dressed. She put on the dress that she had told Luna and Hermione she was going to wear for her first date. It was a silky sleeveless black dress that had a high collar and buttons all the way down to where it fell right at her knees. She chose a pair of shiny black pumps. She pulled the top half of her hair into a neat bun on the top of her head and allowed the rest of her curls to fall down past her shoulders. Finishing her look with some purple lipstick she stood back from the mirror and had a look at herself. She never wore makeup, but having never been on a date before, she wanted to look extra special. Feeling somewhat naked, she put the necklace with her mother’s wedding ring and her storeroom key on and slipped it underneath her dress. 

  
When she exited her bedroom she was unsurprised to see that Severus was already sitting with his back to her on the couch waiting. “You’re early,” Brixton said.

  
“A little,” he said as he turned and looked at her.

“Wow,” his mouth fell open a little bit, “You look breathtaking. I really like the dress.”

  
“Thank you,” she smiled and made her way over to the couch. She saw that Severus was wearing a dressy black button up shirt and dark wool pants. She wondered if he would get hot, but did not ask. It seemed normal for him to be dressed warmly year-round. 

  
Severus turned back to the coffee table and asked, “Did you brew this?” as he gestured to the notebook.  
“Yes, do you think it will work?” she asked nervously.  
His face didn’t reveal anything and it took a long while before he said, “I think it might. It’s brilliant thinking actually. I see what you have done with the spell work and the ingredients. I think this has the serious potential to reverse Cruciatus induced insanity. You’re brilliant, you know.”

  
“I’m glad you think so. I had some help from Felix Felicis. I know it will be revolutionary if it works. I don’t see anything about it that could potentially harm anyone, but I wanted to see what you thought just in case,” she responded.

  
His eyes widened, “Are you suggesting testing it on someone?”

  
“Well, I was going to see what Neville thought about trying it on his parents. He doesn’t talk about it much, but I do know that St. Mungo’s has tried all manner of experimental treatments on them. Since the potion would otherwise be harmless I think it is worth giving a try… or at least giving him the option. I was going to send the third vial with him to give to their lab for more testing,” Brixton said.

  
Severus hesitated and then stood up and closed the gap between himself and Brixton before grabbing her face and kissing her firmly. “You are so extraordinary,” he said as he pulled away, “You could give people their lives back.”

  
She blushed, “I feel a little guilty. I have been thinking about this potion for years now; ever since I found out about Neville’s parents. I got the recipe worked out months ago, but I didn’t have the nerve to try until I could work alone and had free rein with the ingredients. If it works I don’t plan to sell it. I plan on giving the recipe to St. Mungo’s only under contract that they will only charge patients the cost of the ingredients. That will be pricey enough as it is.”

  
Severus said, “The more I think about it the more I believe it will work. When are you going to tell Longbottom about it?”

  
“He will be here tomorrow. I plan to go down to the greenhouses right after breakfast. I actually planned on offering to do whatever it is that he needs done for the day for him. I imagine he is going to want to rush off right away with the vials,” she replied. 

  
Severus just stared at her as if he was in awe. When he didn’t say anything Brixton asked, “So, are you ready to head to Hogsmeade?”

  
“About that,” he replied, “It is a good thing that I told Minerva that we are seeing each other. With you dressing like that it would be rather obvious.”

  
“You did what now???” she stammered. 

  
“Well, you aren’t a student any longer and it’s only a matter of time before it comes out any way,” he replied. 

  
“How did she react?” asked Brixton with wide eyes.

  
Severus rolled his eyes and said, “Intolerably happy for me. She also didn’t seem surprised. I do not believe that that woman ever misses a beat.”

  
“Yes, she was being weird at breakfast when I got your letter. That explains why. So, does that make us a couple?” she asked.

  
He paused before saying, “Do not get carried away. I very much enjoy your company and I would like to see where this goes. My heart is still… otherwise engaged, but if you are willing to accept that I am willing to give this a chance.”

  
She smiled and replied, “I am alright with that.”

  
“I like your shoes, by the way. It is much easier to kiss you,” he laughed.

  
Brixton immediately fell in love with Hogsmeade. It was positively picturesque with little thatched cottages and neat little shops. She immediately drug Severus into Honeydukes to get some butterscotch treats. She purchased some extra quills, including a Quick-Quotes one from Scrivenshaft’s. She was able to put in her order at Dogweed and Deathcap that was expected to arrive just in time for the start of the new term. The shop keeper seemed positively shocked that someone so young had taken over Severus’ position, but Brixton was quick to remind the man that Severus himself was not much older than her when he took the job. 

  
Severus seemed bored when she asked if it was okay to shop for some clothing at Gladrags Wizardwear, but he was polite about it and seemed to understand her need for suitable clothes now that she would be teaching. Brixton quickly selected a violet set of robes and a turquoise and brown set of robes to add to the black set and cream set that she had bought at Diagon Alley. She also bought a long black skirt, a white lacy long-sleeve top, a grey pair of high-waisted dress pants, and a flowy purple top. 

  
When they finally made it to the Three Broomsticks Brixton was positively famished. They chose a table in the corner of the room and she ordered a sandwich and a Butterbeer. Severus said he was not hungry, but ordered a whiskey over ice. “You are of legal age, you could have a proper drink if you liked.” 

  
“I have been dreaming of trying Butterbeer, thank you very much. Butterscotch is one of my favorite sweets. I think my childhood has perpetually steered me away from alcohol,” she replied, “but don’t let that stop you from enjoying your drink.”

  
He simply nodded in response. Brixton looked around the room and noticed that there were several witches and wizards at various tables. The inn was nowhere near full, but almost everyone in the room was looking over at Severus and her. “Uh, why is everyone staring at us?” she asked. 

  
He shrugged and said, “Because I have been coming here for two and a half decades and I have always been alone. Now I am seated with a beautiful and overdressed woman half my age.”

  
She blushed and said, “You think I’m overdressed? I thought you liked the dress. I had hoped to wear it some on weekends. I thought it was modest enough.”

  
“I do like the dress, but nothing is going to look modest on you short of your robes. You are going to break some necks if you wear that dress at Hogwarts when the school term starts,” he replied before sipping his drink.

  
Brixton narrowed his eyes at him, “Now are you being jealous? Even Molly Weasley said that it was professional enough to wear at the school on weekends if I didn’t want to wear robes all the time.”

  
He scoffed at her in response. Before Brixton could respond, Madam Rosmerta appeared with her sandwich. “Now that we have you served, Severus you must tell me who this young beauty is you brought into my inn.” 

  
“Now, Rosmerta, you wouldn’t be looking for some juicy gossip would you?” Severus sneered.

  
“Me? Of course not, it’s just good to see you with someone is all,” Madam Rosmerta blushed as though she had been caught doing something she shouldn’t. 

  
Brixton chimed in, “Hello, my name is Brixton Winchester. I’m actually taking over Severus’ job and he will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts next year.”

  
“I don’t recognize you; did you not go to Hogwarts?” Madam Rosmerta asked.

  
Brixton said, “I did. I just graduated actually. I just didn’t have any parents to sign permissions for me to visit the village. Severus was kind enough to show me around” 

  
“That’s a shame,” said Madam Rosmerta, “I will let you get to your meal. You be good to this one, he’s been through a lot.” 

  
Severus laughed tersely as Rosmerta walked away, “See? I told you that your outfit clearly indicates ‘date’”

  
“What’s wrong with that,” she asked, “It is a date.”

  
“I would think you might be ashamed to be seen with me, is all. It’s one thing when we are together in the dungeons, but another thing entirely to be out and about with me,” Severus said gloomily.

  
Brixton took a bite of her sandwich, chewed slowly, and then finally responded, “Just get me back to my room and I will show you just how happy I was to be seen with you. This is more than I ever hoped for when my feelings for you started.” She reached across the table and put her hand over his.

  
Severus smiled back at her and just said, “Well, no one has ever felt about me the way you do. I feel rather lucky.”

  
“So do I,” she smiled back.


	21. First Times

**Chapter 21: First Times**

  
During the walk back from Hogsmeade Severus grabbed Brixton by the hand. It was a simple gesture, but to her it felt so meaningful. They had come such a long way from when he had rejected her multiple times just on principal. The bond that they had created over the past year was undeniably strong. It felt to Brixton as though he was finally letting the mask fall and was just being himself. 

  
She stopped walking; pulling him to a stop, and said, “Hold on.” She pulled out her wand and quickly transfigured her pumps into flats. “What a ridiculous idea it was to wear heels on a walk such as this.”

  
He laughed and said, “I hadn’t even considered that. You managed the walk down to Hogsmeade very gracefully.”

  
“It wasn’t without a lot of effort,” she answered as she tucked her wand back behind her ear and took his hand again.

  
Severus smiled at her as they continued walking and asked, “So what other experiments did you toy with while I was gone?”

  
Brixton lit up and said, “I made something I call Water Breathing Potion. It extended the effects of ingesting gillyweed by up to eight hours depending on how much of the potion you consume.”

  
“Remarkable,” he replied, “what made you think of that?”

  
“Watching Harry’s experience with the gillyweed at the Triwizard Tournament inspired me. I wanted to see if I could make more reliable results and something that would last longer for underwater exploration. I have sent vials to Luna and her father to use while they are in Australia visiting the Great Barrier Reef. They are hoping to discover new magical creatures and I thought that the potion would serve them well,” she replied.

  
“You have had this idea for your creation all this time?” he asked, “You were only a fourth year.”

  
“Well, I was too intimidated by you back then to ask if I could experiment with my idea. I assumed that you would have told me it was a waste of time and resources and that I needed to focus on your curriculum before I was even able to fully explain my recipe,” she answered shyly.

  
He let out a small laugh and said, “Of course that’s what I would have done. The idea of a fourth year thinking she could invent something groundbreaking would have been utterly dismissible to me.”

  
As they walked, Brixton explained the components to her Water Breathing Potion and how exactly she had brewed it. Severus listened with deep interest. He did scold her lightly for testing the potion alone, but he told her that it was fascinating what she had accomplished. He expressed that he felt she would get a sizable commission from The Monthly Potioneer for such a potion. 

  
Before long they were back in Brixton’s new office and sitting together on her couch. Brixton had fixed them some tea from a little cart that she had requested that sat near the desk, exactly where Severus’ liquor cabinet had set. Severus remarked on how similar she kept the room and that he liked the new furniture. She told him that she had liked the way he had set the room up when it was his office and that she felt comfort in keeping it similar.  
She sipped her tea with growing anticipation. All she wanted was for him to rip her dress off and ravish her body. Severus reached over and pulled the cup of tea from her hand and set it down on the coffee table creating a light clinking sound. He then pressed his forehead against Brixton’s and said, “Darling, if you want me all you have to do is ask.”

  
She jumped slightly and whispered, “You promised not to read my mind.”

  
“I am not actively trying,” he said, “You are radiating desire so strongly and my passive Legimancy skills just picked up on it. I am not reading your thoughts, but I cannot help but pick up the strongest of emotions when I am in such close proximity to you.”

  
She shuddered pleasantly and said, “I kind of like it that you can feel just how badly I want you.”

  
He smirked at her, his obsidian eyes glinting with desire, “Say it. Tell me what you want from me.”

  
Heat rose to her cheeks, but she mustered all of her confidence and said, “I want you to fuck me more than anything in the world,” as she stared back into his eyes.

  
The sound that escaped Severus’ lips was deliciously primal and he pushed her back on the black couch and engulfed her lips with his own. She kissed him back fervently as though he was the only person in the entire world who mattered to her. Brixton opened her mouth to allow him to explore her with his tongue. She knew exactly what kind of things that his tongue was capable of and it sent a gush of wetness between her legs. She was already so ravenous for him and they had only just begun. 

  
Severus shifted to position himself above her and pressed his hardness against her as he grabbed her by the chin and forced her face upward so that he could continue kissing her. Brixton lifted her thigh to press back against his cock that was now straining against his pants. He ground his hips down onto her in response and moaned against her mouth. He pulled away and brushed her dark curly hair off her shoulders. He went to unbutton the dress at the neck.

  
“Wait,” she breathed, “the bed is just a few feet away.”

  
Severus all but growled in response and said, “Excellent thinking.” With a flick of his wand the bedroom door flew open. He stood and swiftly picked her up to carry her to the bedroom. He kicked the door shut with his boot and tossed Brixton upon the bed. He pulled out his wand and nonverbally cast a spell, which she now recognized was a silencing charm. Then he flicked his wand towards the door and Brixton heard it lock. She looked up at him with hooded eyes and realized that she had him all to herself. The idea sent a shiver down her spine.

  
Severus kicked his dragon hide boots off and kicked them under the bed. He then bent down to remove her shoes for her. He tossed them beneath the bed next to his boots. He dropped to his knees and kissed her left ankle. He worked his way up her leg until he got to her knee. Then, Severus grabbed her by the knees to pull her towards him until her hips were at the edge of the bed, and tossed her legs over his shoulders. 

  
“Wait,” she said breathlessly, “It’s my turn to…”

  
“Not yet,” he growled, “Lay back and enjoy this.”

  
Brixton did as she was told and watched as Severus pushed her dress up over her hips. Without warning, he pushed her silky Slytherin green panties to the side and covered her wet pussy with his mouth. She gasped at the contact and shivered as his hot breath hit her womanhood. He explored her at length with his tongue, focusing on her clit, before plunging two fingers deep inside of her. He did not stop until she was a mewling mess laid out before him and her legs were wrapped around his head tightly. When he pulled back, she let one leg fall to the side giving him the room to pump his fingers in and out of her harder. He watched as her hand went down to her clit and she rubbed it in circular motions.

  
“Harder,” she begged.

  
He obliged and angled his long fingers to go in as hard and as deep as they possibly could. She rubbed vigorously until Severus felt her walls tighten hard against his fingers. At that exact moment, he pulled out, pulled her panties off, and said, “Not yet, kitten. I want you to finish with me this time.” 

  
She whined in frustration, but was panting so hard that she couldn’t make intelligible sentences. He then stood and made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt and set it atop the trunk at the foot of her bed. She saw his Dark Mark, but did not flinch. To her it was a symbol of how brave he was and all that he had risked. It was no longer a mark of his ill deeds, but proof that he had walked through hell and came out the other side fighting for the forces of good. 

  
Still unable to catch her breath from her near climax, Brixton watched as Severus began slowly unbuttoning her dress with care. The smirk on his face told her that he was intentionally torturing her. He started at the bottom and worked his way up. When Severus got to the bra that matched her panties he asked, “Did you pick these out just for me, naughty witch?”

  
“Mmhmm,” was all she could muster as she watched him explore her body with his dark eyes. 

  
He continued unbuttoning the rest of her silky black dress and began working much faster than before. When he was finished with the last button of the high collar he swiftly pulled the dress apart and stared down at her with his mouth agape. Her pale freckled skin was completely smooth, without a scar in sight. “How?” he asked her, clearly stunned.

  
“Made. Scar. Removal. Paste,” she panted. 

  
“You’re remarkable,” he replied in amazement. “You must tell me more when we are finished here.” 

  
With a flick of his wand her bra was removed and floated in the air to land on her trunk. Her dress quickly followed. He stood up and said, “Now you may do what you like with me, you radiant woman.”  
She smiled and sat up on the bed. She could feel her wetness sticking to the bed and did not care. She slid towards Severus and grasped his belt with her hands. The way his cock pressed against his pants thrilled her and she worked quickly to free it from his pants and boxers, pushing them down to his feet. He stepped out of the clothing and kicked them to the side. 

  
Smiling, Brixton took his shaft into her hand and began pumping up and down his length. He wrapped his fingers into her hair, tilted his head back, and sighed deeply as she took him into her mouth. She flicked her tongue against him rapidly as she bobbed her head up and down his cock. Soon, he gripped her by the hair and thrusted her downward harder onto him. She gasped with a mouthful as he took her by surprise, but she quickly recovered and hollowed her cheeks to suck on him as he thrust his cock deeper into her mouth. The sensation of him fucking her mouth was so pleasurable that Brixton couldn’t help but shove a hand down between her legs to rub the slit of her pussy back and forth before dipping a finger into herself. She used her other hand to grasp his hip and steady herself. Severus was pulling her hair tight as he forced her head up and down his cock and moaned loudly. 

  
Brixton’s mouth flew open and she gasped around him as she was about to finish herself with her hand. Severus quickly pulled her off of himself and grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from her thighs. “I told you that you had to wait for me, darling,” his silky voice was deep with desire.

  
“Okay,” she gasped, “but I can’t wait much longer. How do you want to fuck me?”

  
He looked down at her with hooded eyes and said, “Get on your hands and knees for me.” 

  
The witch did exactly as she was told and flipped over and tilted her ass towards him. She began to crawl forward on the bed, but she was quickly stopped when he grabbed her by the hips. “This is perfect, darling. I would like to stand. More leverage this way.”

  
Before she could respond, he slid his cock inside her pussy without warning. She yelped as pain shot through her as her walls expanded to accommodate the girth and length of him. He slowly moved himself inside of her, almost pulling out before diving back in. She found that the movement helped the pain and suddenly it was a pleasurable feeling. After she caught her breath and adjusted to the new sensations, she instinctively begged, “Harder, please. Fuck me harder, Severus.”

  
That was all it took for him to grip her hips firmly and bounce her back and forth as he pounded into her. She found that she liked the mixture of pleasure and pain as he filled her with his cock. He thrust himself harder and deeper into her until she began to tighten and pulsate around him. He moaned, “Now, Brixton. Now you can have your release.”

  
As he said her name she came undone around him, her fluids drenching his cock and thighs. She shouted his name as she experienced her strongest climax ever. She had pleasured herself many times in the privacy of the shower, but nothing compared to this. As she was basking in the afterglow she felt his cock throb and a rush of cum shoot inside her pussy.   
They soon became a tangled mess of sticky limbs atop the bed. He held her and kissed her ardently before saying, “You are perfect. I hope you know that. I hope I didn’t hurt you, I thought going too slowly might hurt you more.”

  
“It hurt at first, but it wasn’t bad,” she said, “You are amazing. I’m so glad it was you who I shared this with. I can’t believe this was your first time.”

  
He smiled at her with a naughty look in his eyes as he said, “I confess that I have thought about how I wanted to have you almost every night since you first kissed me. That was better than anything I have imagined. I got carried away in the heat of the moment, would you mind if I cast a contraceptive spell over you?”

  
She blushed and said, “That would be a good idea. Would you like to take a shower with me?”

  
He nodded and after a while they went to the shower were they caressed, kissed, and washed each other clean. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but she knew that love was much more than bodies colliding and she wanted to save that moment for a time when he would know that she truly meant it. Instead, she leaned her head against his chest and enjoyed the hot water pouring down on them. In that moment she felt complete.

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your support! Please consider leaving a review as they absolutely make my day and keep writer's block at bay.**


End file.
